Mi Vida En One Piece
by Sara Dragonil
Summary: Sara era una "chica" normal, con una vida normal, amante de los animes, su favorito era One Piece y como toda fan de la serie deseaba poder estar en el mundo pirata y tener divertidas aventuras con los mugiwaras ¡Claro! Siendo ella mismas una "mujer" no el personaje principal ¡Monkey D Luffy! - ¡Genial! -dije con tono irónico- Ahora tengo que convertirme en ¡El Rey de los Pirata!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Mi Vida en One Piece!**

 **Capítulo 01**

 **¡Yo seré el "Rey" de los piratas!**

 **Los personajes de One Piece no son míos, les pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

 **.**

 **Riqueza, Fama y Poder.**

 **El Hombre que había conseguido todo eso en este mundo,**

 **El Rey de Los Piratas Gold Roger.**

 **Las últimas palabras que dijo justo antes de morir, enviaron a mucha gente a los mares.**

 **"¿¡Mis Riquezas y Tesoros!?"**

 **"Si lo desean se los daré..."**

 **"¡Encuéntrelo! ¡Los escondí todo en ese lugar!"**

 **Muchos hombres, se han dirigido al "Grand Line", en busca de sus sueños.**

 **¡El Mundo ha entrado en la Gran Era Pirata!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reeditado**

 **.**

 **.**

Ese era el día por el cual tanto había esperado, recogía sus pocas pertenencias para partir. Ya que ese mismo día comenzaba su tan añorada aventura con el fin de lograr cumplir su sueño, convertirse en el rey de los piratas. Tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas pero todo al final todo había valido la pena.

Era una persona completamente diferente al Luffy original y a la chica que alguna vez fue, ya no le incomodaba estar en un cuerpo masculino. Total, desde que había reencarnado había tenido que acostumbrase; y de eso hace ya diecisiete años atrás. Al final había logrado aprender a convivir con su compañero, compadre, socio o como sea que los hombres en general se refirieran a su _cosa_.

Luffy estaba en excelente condición física, ¿Y cómo no? habiendo tenido que sobrevivir al tortuoso e infernal entrenamiento al cual había sido sometido por Monkey D. Garp el Héroe de la marina, su cariñoso pero aterrador abuelo que tenía como objetivo convertirlo en un marine.

En algunas noches, Luffy era atacado por pesadillas. Pesadillas que le hacían recordar el entrenamiento, se estremeció ante los meros recuerdos.

A Luffy le agradaba bastante su nueva apariencia; y no era por presumir pero, si él volviera a ser una mujer y viera su actual cuerpo se violaría sin dudarlo.

Luffy era muy atractivo, sus brazos eran musculosos pero no exagerados, su pecho era plano y sus abdominales estaban bien marcados y sus piernas eran fuertes y bien definidas.

En su niñez había sufrido mucho con el hecho de que su cabello era corto; y no largo como estaba acostumbrada en su vida pasada. Así que había decidido dejárselo crecer, y vaya que no fue un tarea fácil, tanto Dadan como su abuelo, habían intentado en incontables ocasiones cortárselo, claro que al final él había resultado vencedor en cada una de las ocasiones.

Por los momentos su cabello era tan largo que llegaba a sus muslos y la mayoría del tiempo lo ataba en una coleta baja, su pelo era lacio, liso, muy brillante y lleno de vida; y eso era un milagro si se consideraba que vivía prácticamente en una jungla.

Claro que para Luffy, Makino era un ángel caído del cielo, dado que cada cierto tiempo ella lo visitaba y le traía shampoo y acondicionador, Luffy no sabía que habría sido de su cabello sin Makino.

Le tenía mucho cariño a su cabello; ya que eso le recordaba que en algún momento de su existencia fue una mujer.

Como una persona que había sido mujer, la moda era algo importante para él.

Llevaba puesto un conjunto de ropa que había comprado especialmente para ese día y consistía en unos zapatos deportivos rojos con una raya blanca en la suela (no tenía nada contra las sandalias que siempre usaba el Luffy original pero, prefería ir más deportivo) un pantalón negro ajustado y por último, tenía puesta una chaqueta de roja abierta mostrando una camisa blanca.

Y para finalizar su atuendo, lo más importante e indispensable su querido tesoro. Su sombrero de paja.

Tomó su bolso con sus pocas pertenencias y se lo llevó al hombro, sin prisa camino hasta la puerta deteniéndose allí. Giró la cabeza levemente y con melancolía observó la habitación.

El cuarto era pequeño y no tenía nada de especial, en el suelo de manera desarreglada están tres viejos futones. Luffy sonrió con cariño ante el recuerdo de las noches en las que dormía ahí junto a sus hermanos.

Corrió la cortina de la puerta y salió, dio un pequeño salto para bajar del cuarto, el cual se encontraba arriba de la habitación que compartían todos los bandidos.

Y hablado de los bandidos, todos ellos estaban sentados en lo que era la sala-comedor. Siendo Dadan la única en darle la espalda.

—Ya es hora de que me vaya. Quiero agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por mí —inclinó la cabeza en forma de respeto, a pesar de todo los altos y bajos, los bandidos habían cuidado de él desde que tenía ocho años de edad.

—¿Por qué solo no te vas? ¡Ah! ¡Mocoso! —dijo Dadan aparentemente molesta e indiferente.

—No digas eso, Dadan ¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan amargada y te unes a mi tripulación pirata? —le preguntó en forma de juego como muchas veces antes.

—¿¡Ah!? Luffy, yo soy una bandida ¿Por qué querría ser yo una pirata?

—Mmmm no lo sé, tal vez para vivir aventuras, encontrar tesoros o simplemente para ser libre… —Luffy se cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros recostándose en la entrada.

—¿¡Libre!? —Dadan se giró levemente para verlo.

—No tienes por qué contestarme ahora —dijo Luffy ignorando a propósito su pregunta—. Al fin y al cabo para ser el rey de los piratas necesito ir al Grand Line*. La última isla antes de llegar a Red Line* es Loguetown, si cambias de opinión puedes esperarme en la isla… Bueno, adiós —se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa, pero al dar unos pasos fuera recordó un pequeño detalle, con una sonrisa en su rostro Luffy regresó—. ¡DADAN! —llamó—. ¿Sabes? Yo ODIO a los bandidos.

—¿¡Y!? ¡Ya lo sabía!... —Luffy pudo saber que había un poco de dolor en las palabras de la mujer a la cual consideraba una madre—. ¡Para lo que me importa! —se quejó en voz alta.

—¡PERO, A USTEDES LOS QUIERO! —cuando terminó de decir eso, Luffy pudo escuchar claramente a Dadan llorar. Con una sonrisa en su rostro salió de la casa de los bandidos despidiéndose de todos con un movimiento de mano.

Luffy en ese momento se encontraba en lo más remoto de la selva y para llegar al puerto, era un camino bastante largo pero, su entrenamiento no había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

—Soru* —susurró.

Corrió a una velocidad súper humana, un ojo humano normal no podría percibir seméjate velocidad y; en un santiamén llegó al puerto sin soltar una sola gota de sudor.

Al llegar al puerto Luffy pudo ver que allí casi todo el pueblo estaba reunido. Entre todas esas personas pudo distinguir a Makino y al Alcalde.

Luffy sin dudarlo se apresuró a ir con ellos, aunque su objetivo era Makino. Ella abrió los brazos invitándolo a abrazarla, Luffy ni siquiera lo pensó, él rápidamente la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

—Adiós, Makino. Gracias por todo. —Le susurró al oído.

Ella en respuesta lo estrujó más fuerte, Luffy realmente quería mucho a Makino. Ella fue como una especie de hermana mayor, ella siempre le inventó excusas a Garp cuando este quería lanzarlo al bosque, ella siempre lo arropó en las noches antes de que tuviera que ir a vivir a donde Dadan, ella siempre lo consintió preparándoles todo tipo de platillos con carne o simplemente variados postres, ella fue su protectora en su niñez, su _todo_ antes de conocer a Ace y a Sabo.

Al separarse Luffy pudo ver que Makino se contenía para no llorar, a pesar de que tenía los ojos brillosos con lágrimas sin derramar.

—Cuídate mucho Luffy.

—Lo haré —le respondió con una sonrisa consoladora.

Caminó hasta el pequeño barco pesquero que era el elegido para comenzar su viaje, a diferencia del Luffy original, él sí acepto la oferta del pescador con respecto a la barcaza. Saltó al barco tambaleándose un poco, dejó su bolso a un costado y se giró para despedirse de todos.

—¡Minna!* Me voy… Hasta pronto —le sonrió a todos mientras agitaba las manos alegremente.

—¡Mocoso! —llamó el Alcalde—. ¡Será mejor que no hagas locuras!, siendo un pirata ya avergüenzas suficiente a la aldea.

—Adiós —se despidió Luffy ignorando las palabras del anciano. Luffy ya se sabía el discurso de memoria, soltó la vela y se fue alejando poco a poco, volteo a ver a la isla y todos estaban dándome ánimo—. ¡MINNA! —gritó para llamar su atención—. ¡KAIZOKU-ŌU NI! ¡ORE WA... NARUUUU!*

Después de ese potente grito Luffy se sentó dirigiendo su vista al vasto océano, de repente el agua al lado del bote se fue turbando y de pronto salió a la superficie un rey marino.

Parecido a una anguila gigante de color marrón y dos grandes ojos rojos, era específicamente el rey marino que se había comido el brazo de Shanks.

Luffy pudo escuchar el jadeo de sorpresa y de miedo de los aldeanos cuando vieron a la criatura, pero a pesar de la amenaza Luffy estaba tranquilo. Esperó hasta que el animal se acercara lo suficiente y cuando lo hizo Luffy fijo su mirada en los grandes ojos rojos.

Luffy soltó una ola de _Haki_ * para demostrar quien mandaba.

El rey marino se congeló en el acto, pero inmediatamente después comenzó a retroceder de puro miedo, Luffy sonrió al ocurrírsele una brillante idea.

—Espera, ven aquí —el rey marino se tensó en su lugar, pero aun así no se movió—. ¡Ahora! —ordenó firmemente, la criatura se acercó con cautela y mucho miedo—. Hoy estoy comenzando mi aventura pirata y estoy buscando nakamas* —le informó con una sonrisa. Una mano se alzó para tocar el gitanesco hocico y acariciarlo, Luffy hizo todo esto sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Quieres ser mi nakama?

La incredulidad surcó en el rostro del animal.

—Te prometo que te cuidare y te protegeré de cualquier peligro, mientras yo viva nadie te hará daño ¿Qué dices? —el rey marino se alejó de su toque, Luffy pensó que rechazaría su invitación pero, la serpiente marina se acercó y comenzó a lamerle la cara dejándolo llena de baba, eso era un sí ¿Cierto?—. ¡Jajaja! tomaré eso como un sí.

Tomó una cuerda que estaba en el barco y ato un extremo en el cuello del animal y el otro extremo al mástil y así, su primer nakama comenzó a remolcarlo. Luffy volteó para ver por última vez a la isla y no pudo evitar reírse al ver las caras de incredulidad de los aldeanos.

* * *

Había pasado un día desde que salió de la isla para comenzar con su aventura, y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuándo iba a encontrarse con el remolino que se había tragado a Luffy en la historia original, además estaba el detalle que el Luffy anterior no tuvo un rey marino para remolcarlo.

Y hablando de reyes marinos…

—Ahora que lo pienso necesitas un nombre —dijo, la criatura volteó su cabeza ligeramente para mirarlo—. Mmmm... ¡Ya sé! te llamaré Princesa —pudo escuchar perfectamente el gruñido que hizo su nakama, no parecía contenta con el nombre—. Sí, Princesa se quedara —dijo muy seguro, no iba a aceptar un no como respuesta al fin y al cabo se supone que él era el capitán y su palabra era ley. Escuchó un suspiro y vio a Princesa negar con la cabeza, seguro que estaba pensando en qué diablos se había metido.

Después de eso nada interesante pasó, realmente estaba aburrido y ya le comenzaba a dar hambre, su reserva de comida ya casi estaba vacía y eso que apenas había pasado un día y ya necesitaba restablecerse.

—En serio necesito a Sanji para dejar de preocuparme por la comida.

Luffy necesitaba localizar ese remolino y así poder pasar junto al barco que atacaría Alvida para poder encontrarse con Coby y Nami, se emocionaba con solo pensar en por fin conocerlos, podía usar el _Kenbunshoku_ _no_ _Haki_ * pero no conocía las presencias de ellos, así que sería una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo.

De un momento a otro pudo sentir que Princesa había cambiado el curso repentinamente y pudo ver el dicho remolino que había estado buscando.

—¡Princesa! Por esta zona debería haber un barco trata de encontrarlo.

Princesa asintió con la cabeza entendiendo la orden, miro en todas direcciones a la vez que olfateaba buscando algún rastro que pudiera seguir. Después de un par de minutos sintió un leve aroma y lo siguió, en la dirección en la que iban a lo lejos se podía ver un barco.

—Bien hecho, Princesa —elogió Luffy—. Acércate, yo subiré y tú llevaras el barco a un lugar seguro y esperaras que yo te llame —ella asintió entendiendo las órdenes—. ¡Ha! Y asegúrate de sumergirte para que nadie te vea.

Una vez estuvieron cerca del barco Luffy estiró sus brazos, tomo el barandal con las manos y salió disparado a la nave. Aterrizó sin hacer el menor ruido y observo a su alrededor notando que no había nadie a la vista, se asomó por la borda y le hizo una señal a Princesa, la serpiente marina se sumergió arrastrando el bote consigo, a simple vista el pequeño bote se veía a la deriva.

Luffy caminó por la cubierta del barco, quería ver si podía localizar a Nami, o al menos ese era su objetivo hasta que su nariz olfateó un ligero olor a comida que flotaba por el aire, como perro tras un hueso siguió el rastro, claramente tenía hambre.

Entró a lo que suponía era la cocina la cual estaba vacía, el sonido de una bala de cañón llego a sus oídos pero no le dio importancia y comenzó a buscar una bolsa para poder robar toda la comida posible, al fin y al cabo era un pirata.

—Hola ¿Hay alguien aquí? —Luffy escuchó una voz, se giró para ver a un muchacho pequeño de cabello rosa y gafas, no cabía duda… Era Coby. Trató fallidamente de contener la brillante sonrisa que se posó en su rostro.

—Si... Yo estoy aquí.

Coby dio un salto del susto.

—M-Me asu-asustaste —Tartamudeó a la vez que intentaba disminuir el latir de su acelerado corazón.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención —Luffy sonrió a la vez que se disculpaba—. Por cierto ¿Puedes ayudarme a buscar una bolsa? Es para meter comida.

—¡No es el momento para eso! Están atacando este barco, deberías huir —informó alterado.

—No me importa que ataquen este barco, mientras no me molesten a mí, ¡Ah mira! ¡Encontré una bolsa!

—Oye enano ¿Encontraste algo de valor? —preguntó un sujeto, siendo seguido por otros dos.

—Eh… pu-pues yo —tartamudeó Coby, a la vez que bajaba la cabeza.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó uno de ellos, apuntando con una espada a Luffy.

" _Mala_ _idea_ ", pensó Luffy.

—No tengo por qué decírtelo —le contestó fríamente, no le gustaba que cualquier desconocido usara ese tono con él, les dio la espalda y caminó como si nada al almacén de comida.

—¡Maldito mocoso! ¡No nos ignores!

Luffy no tenía que ser un genio para saber que los sujetos se le venían encima, pudo ver que Coby había cerrado los ojos del miedo, con aburrimiento usó su _Haki_ y se escuchó uno, dos y tres golpes sordos.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos —avisó Luffy a Coby, no pudo evitar la sonrisa al observar la cara del pequeñín al ver a los tres sujetos en el suelo.

—Increíble —murmuró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Eran unos debiluchos, no tenían oportunidad contra mí —tal vez sus palabras se habían escuchado algo engreídas pero, mentiras no eran.

Luffy camino hasta el almacén con Coby detrás de él, una vez adentro Luffy no perdió el tiempo en llenar la bolsa de comida a la vez que comía una que otra cosa.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Coby.

—… —Luffy consideró contestarle pero a su mente le llegaron unos recuerdos borrosos de una conversación de Sasuke y Neji—. Es descortés pedirle el nombre al alguien cuando tú mismo no te has presentado.

La vergüenza invadió a Coby— ¡Ah! lo si-siento mi nombre es Coby —se presentó haciendo una reverencia.

—No importa. Mi nombre el Monkey D. Luffy.

—Así que Luffy-san ¿Cómo hiciste para derrotarlos? —había tomado confianza muy rápido el pequeñín.

—Imponiendo mi voluntad sobre la de ellos —respondió sinceramente.

—¿Cómo? —la duda era clara en su rostro.

—Algún día lo entenderás, por cierto… ¿Quiénes están atacando el barco? Me entró curiosidad —le preguntó más para sacar conversación que por curiosidad.

—Los piratas de Alvida-sama, mejor conocida como «Alvida masa de hierro» —respondió algo temeroso.

—Ah, con que Alvida masa de hierro... cinco millones —repitió Luffy, a la vez que pensaba en su recompensa.

—¿Eh?... Ahh... Sí, cinco millones es la recompensa de Alvida-sama —contestó adivinando lo que pensaba.

—¿Y tú eres su nakama? —Luffy ya había terminado de llenar la bolsa.

—No en realidad…

Coby le relató a Luffy que un día había salido para ir a pescar pero cuando se montó en el bote, había resultado que era de los piratas de Alvida; y desde entonces llevaba dos años trabajando para ella como su navegante haciendo todo tipo de trabajos a cambio de que no lo mataran.

—Sinceramente eres un completo idiota —Luffy no dudó en decir eso—. ¿Por qué no has huido?

—Me da muchísimo miedo.

—Tu definitivamente no eres un cobarde —Coby lo miró sorprendido—. Eres una gallina.

Bajó la cabeza deprimido— Puede que tengas razón —murmuró bajito, a Luffy le salió una gotita en la cabeza, tal vez había sido muy rudo con él—. Luffy-san ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué te hizo salir al mar?

—Voy a ser el rey de los piratas —contestó mecánicamente, sin siquiera pensarlo.

La cara de Coby era muy graciosa, tenía la boca abierta a más no poder y una mirada de incredulidad, esa expresión no tenía precio, Luffy maldijo el momento en que dejó su _Den-Den Mushi_ * con cámara incorporada en el bolso.

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Rey de los piratas! Espera… ¡Luffy-san! ¿Eres un pirata? —preguntó alterado, definitivamente perdiendo los estribos.

—Sí, soy un pirata, él que se convertirá en el rey de los piratas y encontrara el One Piece.

—Eso es imposible, imposible, muy imposible, realmente imposible —Coby comenzó a repetir apresuradamente. Con una venita en la frente Luffy le propino un coscorrón que llevo al pequeño besar el suelo—. ¿Por qué me pegaste? —un chichón comenzó aparecer.

—Porque colmaste mi paciencia, agradece que no te di más fuerte —el menor de los Monkey tomó aire para calmarse, tomó a Coby por el cuello y lo ayudo a sentarse—. Mira, yo hago esto porque quiero y no me importa morir en el intento.

Y eso era verdad, cuando llegó a ese mundo no estuvo nada contenta en estar en el cuerpo de un hombre y mucho menos que ese hombre fuera Monkey D. Luffy. El protagonista de la historia y peor aún tener que cumplir con la meta de ser el rey de los pitaras.

Pero no contó que conocer a Shanks le haría cambiar de opinión, él quería cumplir con la promesa que hizo con el pelirrojo. No, iba a cumplir con la promesa de convertirse en el rey de los piratas y nadie le iba a quitar ese título, así tuviera que machacar a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino.

Además, no sobrevivió al horrible e infernal entrenamiento de Garp los últimos tres años por nada, es más estaba seguro de que podría hacerle frente a cualquiera de los tres Almirantes de la Marina, no creía derrotarlos pero ellos, ilesos no saldrían de la batalla.

—Me pregunto si yo también puedo hacerlo —esas palabras sacaron a Luffy de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué cosa? —no tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando.

—Unirme a la Marina —contestó Coby. Y Luffy ya veía hacia donde se dirigía la conversación—. ¿Crees que puedo hacerlo?

—No lo sé —lo miró a los ojos—. Eso es algo que solo tú… —lo señaló con el dedo índice—. Decides… El que lo logres o no depende de ti, tienes que esforzarte por tus sueños porque nadie más lo hará por ti.

—¡Es verdad Luffy-san! —Coby mostró una mirada de decisión—. Lo haré, saldré de aquí y haré mi sueño realidad.

—Ya veo —contagiado por la emoción de Coby, Luffy sonrió—. Pues te ayudaré a salir de aquí, vayámonos.

Luffy tomó la bolsa de comida colocándola sobre un hombro y ambos salieron de la cocina, aunque se tardaron un poco ya que Coby dijo que fueran cautelosos para no encontrarse con ningún pirata, subieron a la cubierta del barco pero su camino fue bloqueado por una mujer verdaderamente gorda.

" _¿Cómo demonios puede estar de pie?_ ", se preguntó mentalmente Luffy.

—Coby —siseó la mujer—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, Coby dio un chillido de terror y se ocultó detrás de Luffy.

—Coby ¿Quién es esta gorda? —preguntó Luffy señalándola, ya se imaginaba quien era.

Todos los piratas reunidos dejaron caer su mandíbula hasta el piso y los ojos se le salieron, toda la escena era bastante cómica.

" _¡En serio! ¿Dónde está mi cámara cuando la necesito?_ ", pensó Luffy.

— ¡Maldito Mocoso! —gritó Alvida furiosa.

Ella levantó su brazo derecho donde su mano sujetaba un gran mazo de hierro, lanzó el arma en dirección al sombrero de paja, pero él lo sujeto con su mano desnuda antes de que impactará en su cabeza. Bostezo con aburrimiento, aunque era más teatro que otra cosa.

—Eso es peligroso, podrías haberme despeinado el cabello o peor, dañar mi sombrero —en su otra vida fuera sido peor dañar su cabello pero, ahora tenía en su poder el sombrero de paja que todo _otaku_ * y admirador de One Piece desearía tener, así que lo tenía que cuidar con su vida.

—Una persona normal se preocuparía por el daño de su cabeza, no por despeinarse el cabello o dañar un viejo sombrero —dijo la mujer mientras alejaba el mazo.

—Lo siento, no soy una persona normal y no tiene nada de malo que me preocupe por mi apariencia —contestó Luffy a la vez que jugaba con unas hebras de cabello.

Pueden que la sacaran de su cuerpo de mujer para meterlo en el cuerpo de un hombre pero jamás sacarían a la mujer que había en su interior.

—¿Quién eres tú?… ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Eres el caza recompensas Roronoa Zoro?... ¿Vienes por el dinero de mi cabeza?

—Demasiadas preguntas a la vez mujer, y para comenzar es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de alguien cuando nos has dicho el tuyo.

—Que insolente —Alvida sonrió—. Pero me agradas, Coby dile quien soy.

—E-Ella es Al-Alvida-sama la mujer más fuer... —Coby se calló de repente, recordando las palabras de Luffy, con una mirada valiente se enfrentó a la mujer—. Ella es Alvida, la mujer más fea y gorda número uno del mundo.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA —la risa invadió a Luffy cuando al ver el rostro contraído de Alvida.

" _¡Por Enel! Después de esto, no voy a volver a salir sin mi cámara_ ", pensó Luffy sin dejar de reír.

—¡Muere!

Furiosa la enorme mujer apuntó su mazo de hierro en dirección a Coby, Luffy dejo de reírse y sin perder el tiempo tomó a Coby con su mano izquierda y con la derecha tomó la bolsa con la comida, dio un gran salto hacia atrás esquivando el golpe, el cual había abierto un gran hoyo en la madera.

Por el rabillo del ojo Luffy observó a una muchacha de cabellos naranjas que cargaba una gran bolsa, sonrió, esa era Nami, soltó sus cargas.

—Alvida para contestar tu pregunta yo soy Monkey D. Luffy el hombre que se convertirá en... ¡El rey de los piratas!

—¡Grrrr! —gruñó la mujer corriendo en dirección a Luffy con su mazo en alto.

—¡Gomu Gomu no Pisutoru*! —el brazo de Luffy se alargó golpeando el mazo destruyéndolo; y en el proceso golpeando a Alvida en el estómago mandándola a volar como una estrella fugaz.

Lo último que vio Luffy de ella fue el destello que apareció en el horizonte, todos los piratas lo veía incrédulos. Liberó un poco de _Haki_ controlando a quien darle, esto era un poco difícil pero no imposible; y así poco a poco cada uno de los integrantes de la tripulación pirata cayó inconsciente con excepción de Coby.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué están inconscientes? ¿Eso fue lo que pasó allá bajo? ¿Luffy-san? —preguntó realmente consternado Coby.

–Sí —contestó rascándose la cabeza, Luffy estaba incómodo—. Pero es un secreto así que no se lo puedes decir a nadie —le dijo seriamente, no quería que nadie se enterara que podía usar el Haki, bueno por lo menos hasta que llegara al Grand Line.

—¿Por qué?

—Eso es por qu... —no pudo terminar la frase porque una bala de cañón cayó justo al lado del barco meciéndolo violentamente—. ¡Mierda!, ¡Es la marina! —tomó a Coby del cuello con una mano arrastrándolo antes de que dijera otra cosa más. Con la mano libre tomó la bolsa de comida y comenzó a correr a otro extremo del barco—. Coby espérame hasta que regrese.

Luego de decir eso lo soltó al igual que la bolsa, Coby gritó en la caída hasta que aterrizo en un pequeño bote, donde estaba una mujer de cabellos naranjas. Luffy se quitó la chaqueta y también la lanzó.

—Coby, coge mi chaqueta, ya vuelvo —le sonrió, se dio la vuelta y vio tres buques de la marina, podría simplemente huir de ellos pero necesitaba comenzar a armar una reputación y que mejor que empezando por destruir tres buques llenos de marines—. ¡Gomu Gomu no Roketto*! —salió disparado y aterrizó en uno de los barcos.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó un marine.

—Soy Monkey D. Luffy el hombre que se convertirá en ¡El rey de los piratas! —al terminar de decir su frase estiró su puño y mandó a volar al marine.

—¡ATAQUEN! —gritó un marine, y a continuación un número considerado de marines salieron de todas partes del barco.

—Será divertido —susurró a la vez que saltaba en el aire—. ¡Gomu Gomu no Ono*! —estiró una pierna hacia el cielo y luego la llevó hacia abajo provocando un gran golpe en el barco destruyéndolo por completo—. Geppo*

Luffy saltó en el aire dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta, se dirigió hacia el siguiente barco, los disparos comenzaron de un momento a otro, impactando en su cuerpo para luego revotar y golpear a los que dispararon.

Al ver que las pistolas no servían los marines dispararon los cañones, Luffy recubrió sus piernas en Haki, a pesar de que aún le resultaba difícil controlar el recubrimiento en cualquiera de sus extremidades, y aún más difícil en dos, podía mantener el recubrimiento por unos minutos.

Aún en el aire la chica reencarnada comenzó a patear las balas en dirección a los barcos destruyéndolos a todos, entre saltos en el aire regreso al barco. Una vez en la cubierta corrió hasta el extremo donde deberían estar Nami y Coby, lo cual debería ser entre ese barco y el barco del Alvida.

Cuando llego a la barandilla bajo la mirada y pudo ver a ambos, aunque parecían que estaban discutiendo. Cuando iba a saltar se le ocurrió algo. La tripulación de Alvida estaba inconsciente y posiblemente lo estarían por horas, y la capitana estaba volando, solo Enel sabría donde se encontraba ahora, así que el barco estaba solo, los ojos de Luffy se convirtieron en estrellas.

Luffy estiró sus brazos enrollándolos alrededor de Nami y Coby, ambos estaban muy sorprendidos; soltó una risa y los subió dejándolos en el barco pirata, volvió a estirar sus brazos una vez más hacia abajo para subir las bolsas y colocarlas en la cubierta una vez hecho esto, él saltó hacia ellos.

—¿¡Qué significa esto!? —preguntó muy molesta Nami.

—Sí, Luffy-san ¿Qué está pasando?

—Es que lo estuve penado, para que huir en esos pequeños botes cuando nos podemos ir en este barco —contestó con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Eh! ¿Quieres robar el barco de Alvida-sa… —se corrigió Coby—. ¿De Alvida?

—Claro, al fin y al cabo ella no está aquí y su tripulación esta inconsciente ¿Qué dicen? —Luffy dirigió su vista a Nami–. Por cierto soy Monkey D. Luffy ¿Tú eres?

—Soy Nami, pero no comprendo muy bien ¿Por qué debería ir con ustedes? —preguntó cautelosa.

—Tendrás más posibilidades de huir conmigo a tu lado, además yo hice eso —apuntó a los tres barcos en llamas y envueltos en humo que se hundían, las mandíbulas de Coby y Nami cayeron al suelo y sus ojos se salieron, Luffy tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse a carcajadas, fue un terrible error no traerse la cámara, jamás superaría el hecho de haber presenciado reacciones tan valiosas y no haberlas fotografiado.

—Tú-Tú... hi-hiciste e-eso —tartamudeó Nami.

—Sí, y estoy seguro de que llamaron refuerzos, por lo que no podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí.

—Es-Esta bi-bien —sonrió ante la afirmación de la chica—. Por el momento suban en ancla y desplieguen las velas que nos vamos —ambos hombres parpadearon confundidos—. ¿¡Qué esperan!? ¡Ahora! —dijo con voz mandona.

Luffy corrió en dirección donde estaba el ancla para comenzar a subirla, mientras que Coby se encargaba de desplegar la vela, lo siguiente que sucedió fue una locura para todos, Nami daba órdenes a diestras y siniestras, todo había resultado bastante difícil, navegar un barco tan grande con solo tres personas.

Al final habían conseguido atrapar una corriente de aire que los fue alejando poco a poco— ¡Mierda! —exclamó Luffy al recordar que le faltaba un nakama.

—¿Sucede algo Luffy-san? —preguntó Coby.

—Sí, se me olvido alguien —dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

—¿¡Qué!? No pienso dar la vuelta me oyes —habló la navegante cruzándose de brazo.

—No creo que tengas que hacerlo, con que me escuche todo estará bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que _té_ _escuche_?

—Ya lo verán —Luffy tomó la barandilla del barco y dio una gran bocanada de aire—. ¡PRINCESAAA! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Luffy-san... —el tonó de voz de Coby era preocupado.

—¿Estás loco? —preguntó Nami con los brazos cruzados.

A lo lejos se podía ver un pequeño barco pesquero acercándose.

—Ya viene —señaló al barco Luffy.

—¿Eso es un barco pesquero? —preguntó incrédula la ladrona.

—Parece que si —le confirmó el pequeño del trío.

Cuando el barco estuvo al frente de ellos, Luffy se giró y los miro a ambos— Nami, Coby, no quiero que se asusten.

—¿Asustar? —dijeron al mismo tiempo, dando un paso atrás.

—Así es, quiero presentarles mi nakama, Princesa —al terminar de decir el nombre Luffy escuchó un fuerte sonido de algo saliendo del mar y también pudo sentir pequeñas gotas de agua caer desde arriba, al alzar la cabeza pudo observar la majestuosa figura de su querido rey marino—. Princesa, quiero presentarte a Nami y a Coby.

Ambos soltaron un chillido de miedo y se abrazaron cayendo al suelo llorando a mares muy asustados, Princesa acercó su cabeza y lamió la cara de cada uno llenándolos de baba, él mugiwara* supuso que esa era su forma de ser amable.

Princesa se acercó a su capitán en busca de cariño— Yo también te quiero, hiciste un buen trabajo al seguir mis órdenes —palmeó su cabeza—. Princesa no se los va a comer, así que no tiene por qué tener miedo ¿Verdad? —preguntó viendo al animal el cual asistió con la cabeza, ante eso ambos se calmaron un poco.

Nami se paró de repente y se colocó delante de Luffy con las manos en las caderas, se podía ver claramente que estaba moleta.

—¿Quién rayos eres tú? Como para tener a un rey marino de mascota.

Ese comentario le molestó un poco a la chica reencarnada; y por el gruñido de Princesa supuso que se encontraba igual que él.

—Princesa no es una mascota, es un nakama.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que esta domesticado, además, ¿Quién le pone a un rey marino _Princesa_ de nombre? —contraatacó cruzándose de brazos, esta vez Princesa le dio la razón a Nami.

" _¿De qué lado estaba Princesa? Además ¿Qué tenía de malo el nombre Princesa?_ ", pensó Luffy confundido.

—En fin, dejemos esta conversación para después, vámonos antes de que la marina llegue —dijo el capitán para terminar esa absurda plática.

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, todo había terminado relativamente muy bien, lo único que necesitaba ahora era convencer a Nami de ser su navegante e ir a la isla donde se encontraba Zoro.

" _Sí, todo comenzó de maravilla_ ", pensó el capitán con una sonrisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaratorias:**

 **Grand Line:** Gran Línea.

 **Red Line:** Línea Roja.

 **Soru:** Afeitar / Movimiento veloz imperceptible.

 **Minna:** Todo el mundo.

 **Kaizoku-Ōu Ni Ore Wa Naru:** Seré el rey de los piratas.

 **Haki:** Es la capacidad de sentir y utilizar la energía espiritual. Se puede traducir también como: ambición, fuerza de voluntad, unidad, aspiración etc.

 **Nakama:** Amigos, camaradas etc.

 **Kenbunshoku no Haki:** Otorga a los usuarios un sexto sentido del mundo que los rodea e ilimitada capacidad cognitiva.

 **Den-Den Mushi:**

 **Otaku:** Persona que es aficionada al anime y manga.

 **Gomu Gumo no Pisutoru:** Pistola de Goma.

 **Gomu Gomu no Roketto:** Misil de Goma.

 **Gomu Gomu no Ono:** Hacha de Goma.

 **Geppo:** Paso lunar / Salto en el aire.

 **Mugiwara:** Sombrero de paja.

 **Nota de Autor:**

Capítulo reescrito.

Besos.

 **SaraDragonil1**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Mi Vida En One Piece!**

 **Capítulo 02**

 **¡Nami, la ladrona de pitaras!**

 **.**

 **El Hombre que lo tuvo todo en el mundo,**

 **El Legendario Rey de Los Piratas, Gold Roger**

 **Sus últimas palabras provocaron que las personas salieran al mar.**

" **¿¡Mi Tesoro!? Si lo quieren es suyo. ¡Búsquenlo!"**

" **¡Lo deje todo en** _ **ese**_ **lugar!"**

 **¡Las personas salieron en busca de aventura!**

 **¡Y ahora, La Gran era de Los Piratas ha comenzado!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reeditado**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que huyeron de los marines y por los momentos estaban a salvo, Luffy se encontraba tirado en la cubierta completamente empapado de sudor y realmente cansado. Cuando había hundido los buques de la marina no había soltado ni una sola gota de sudor pero, había acabado en ese estado nada más por seguir la ordenes de Nami.

Ella era un demonio, aunque Luffy estaba en mejor estado que el pobre de Coby, el cual parecía que no podría vivir un día más; le faltaba resistencia.

Realmente navegar un barco _tan grande_ con solo tres personas (los cuales "solo dos _"_ ponían la mano de obra) era demasiado.

—Coby... ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Luffy, a la vez que se sentaba.

—S-Si —apenas susurró—. Co-Comparado a lo que Alvida-sam… Alvida me hacía hacer, esto no es nada.

—Jajajajajajajaja Nami es un demonio.

—¿¡Quién es un demonio!? —escuchó Luffy a su espalda, él pobre sudó frío, podía sentir perfectamente el aura oscura que desprendía de Nami.

—Nadie —Luffy tragó grueso.

Él giró la cabeza para ver a Nami cruzarse de brazos y mandarle una mirada gélida que le caló hasta los huesos. " _¡Por Enel! ¡Qué miedo!_ ", pensó Luffy.

En ese momento un ronquido se escuchó, ambos se giraron y vieron a Coby dormir.

—Parece que el cansancio le ganó —habló Nami relajándose un poco.

—Sí, así parece.

Un silencio agradable se formó entre ambos, solo siendo roto por unos pequeños ronquidos y el sonido de las olas.

—Por cierto eres una gran navegadora, mira que lograr poder en marcha este barco, solo con tres personas —Luffy rompió el silencio mientras se ponía de pie para verla, se dio cuenta de que solo era unos centímetros más alto que ella.

—Por supuesto, _yo_ soy la mejor navegante del mundo —dijo con orgullo—. Pero ahora que lo pienso, tú eres bastante fuerte.

—Sí, lo soy —Luffy observó su mano, la cerró en un puño y la apretó con fuerza—. Pero para cumplir mi sueño, _está_ _fuerza_ no es suficiente.

—Únete a mí.

—¿Ah?... ¿Disculpa? —Luffy se volteó a verla con una ceja alzada, no era lo que estaba esperando, había espera una pregunta como "¿Cuál es tu sueño?" O algo parecido—. ¿Por qué debería unirme a ti?

—Yo soy una ladrona de piratas, sí te unes a mí tendrás una porción de las ganancias ¿Qué dices? —propuso estirando la mano—. Con tu fuerza y mis habilidades seremos ricos.

—Yo no recibo órdenes de nadie… Por algo yo _soy_ el capitán —se cruzó de brazos, negando con la cabeza.

—Entonces hagamos una alianza, de ese modo ninguno de los dos recibirá órdenes del otro… Espera dijiste ¿Capitán? —Su mano tembló.

—Soy un pirata.

Nami retiro su mano y le mando una mirada gélida— Olvídalo, ya no hay trato… Lo que más _odio_ en el mundo son a los piratas.

—Muchas personas odian a los piratas y nos los culpo —Luffy asistió con la cabeza y dijo sin rodeos—: Nami se mi nakama.

—¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Eres sordo!? ¿¡Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije!?

Si Luffy no hubiera enfrentado cara a cara a un Garp Súper, Mega e Imper Enojado, hubiera dado un paso atrás.

—Sí te escuche, dices que odias a los piratas, pero no me compares con ellos —Luffy camino hasta la barandilla y se recostó en ningún momento aparto los ojos de los de Nami—. Existen piratas buenos; como piratas malos en este mundo… Pero al final un pirata siempre será un pirata.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

—Yo solo quiero ser libre —sus ojos brillaron ante el pensamiento de libertad—. No me interesa eso de buenos y malos… El mundo no está compuesto de colores blancos y negros el mundo está teñido de distintos tipos de grises… No soy un santo pero tampoco un demonio pero puedo volverme un monstruo si alguien daña a los que me importan.

—E-Eso… ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo? —Nami se cruzó de brazos, tratando de poner una barrera entre ambos.

Luffy suspiró— Nami ¿Cuál es tu sueño? —Contestó con otra pregunta, descolocándola un poco.

La navegante claramente no se esperó esa pregunta y con algo de duda respondió—: Reunir 100 millones de berries.

—Eso sonó más como una meta, incluso un objetivo que un sueño… Nami te lo preguntare una vez más… ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

—Hacer un mapa mundial —no dudo en contestar esta vez.

Luffy se acercó hasta que estuvo al frente de ella— Un mapa mundial… Si te unes a mi tripulación como mi navegante tu sueño se hará realidad.

El corazón de Nami comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido ante la cercanía de Luffy y no solo por él, sino también ante la posibilidad de cumplir su sueño, pero ¿Se convertiría en lo que más odiaba para cumplir su sueño?

—Olvídalo, jamás me convertiría en un pirata —dijo decidida mientras le daba la espalda.

—Ser el rey de los piratas...

—¿Qué? —Nami se dio la vuelta, Luffy tenía la vista en su sombrero de paja el cual sostenía con su mano derecha.

—Ese es mi sueño, ser el rey de los piratas, se lo prometí a la persona que me dio este sombrero de paja… Este viejo sombrero de paja es mi tesoro más preciado —se colocó el sombrero en la cabeza y la miro a los ojos—. Aunque más que un sueño es algo que será una realidad —Luffy le regalo un brillante sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa había hecho que el corazón de la mujer comenzara a latir cada vez más rápido. Ella sabía que era una locura el ser el rey de los piratas, pero la seguridad con la que Luffy hablo le hacía creer que no era para nada una locura y no sabía porque pero estaba segura ese chico que tenía al frente se convertiría en el siguiente rey de los piratas.

—Para cumplir tu sueño tienes que ir al Grand Line y completarlo, eso es algo que solo el rey de los piratas ha logrado… Si te conviertes en mi nakama, 100 millones de beris no son nada comparado a lo que yo te puedo dar —Luffy se acercó una vez más a ella y colocó sus manos en sus hombros, ignorando lo que provocaba en la navegadora—. Te ofrezco el One Piece Nami.

Nami se quedó en Shock…

El One Piece…

El legendario tesoro del rey de los piratas…

¿Realmente le estaba ofreciendo el tesoro más grande del mundo?

—Yo lo único que quiero es la libertad que me dará ser el rey de los piratas… El One Piece solo es la prueba de que conquiste el Grand Line, en si el tesoro no me importa, por eso te lo ofrezco a ti —los ojos de Nami se convirtieron en el símbolo del berrie, su rostro brillaba ante la posibilidad de tener esa montaña de dinero para sí sola—. Aunque claro el tesoro será tuyo _solo_ si te unes a mi tripulación —Luffy sonrió ante el chantaje que estaba haciendo.

Ese comentario pareció traer a Nami al mundo real, porque se quitó bruscamente las manos de los hombros y lo fulmino con la mirada— En todo caso si acepto no obtendré el tesoro de un día para otro —alzó la barbilla tratándose de ver más grande—. Puede pasar años hasta que lo encontremos.

Luffy sonrió con suficiencia ante el "lo encontraremos", Nami claramente lo estaba considerando solo un empujoncito más y tendría navegante para el final del día.

—Es verdad no lo niego —dijo indiferente—. Pero si tanto necesitas los 100 millones, podemos reunirlos mientras estemos en East Blue*… A todo esto ¿Para qué quieres tanto dinero?

—Quiero comprar un pueblo —la decisión estaba impresa en los ojos de Nami.

—Ya veo, bueno reunimos los 100 millones, compras tu pueblo y luego nos vamos al Grand Line… ¿Qué te parece? ¿Trato?

—¿Y el One Piece?

—El One Piece será tuyo cuando lo encontremos… ¿Feliz? —preguntó algo cansado—. ¿Tenemos un trato? —Luffy estiro la mano.

Nami se debatió mentalmente y con un suspiro hablo—: Esta bien, seré tu navegante, pero ¡No seré un pirata! Cuando reunamos los 100 millones decidiré si sigo o no en la tripulación —al culminar de decir esas palabras, estrecho su mano en un fuerte apretón.

El trato estaba hecho.

—¿Eh? No era la respuesta que esperaba —confesó—. Pero acepto —la alegría que embargo a Luffy fue tanta que abrazo a Nami—. ¡Tengo navegante!

Nami se sonrojo ante la repentina muestra de afecto— Pero si no cumples tu palabra en cuanto a mi tesoro… ¡Yo misma te matare! —la mirada de ella se oscureció haciendo a Luffy tragar grueso, Nami disfruto de verlo así.

—¡Cla-Claro! —tartamudeó. Luffy lo rectificaba Nami era un demonio—. Yo nunca rompo mis promesas.

—Mientras este claro todo bien —Nami le regalo una sonrisa para al final dedicarse a observar el rostro de su "capitán"

—¿Sucede algo Nami? —preguntó algo incómodo.

Ella parpadeo y sonrió avergonzada— A-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Estas bien? Tu camisa tiene varios agujeros de balas.

Luffy bajo a ver su camisa y efectivamente tenía agujeros— Si estoy bien, las balas no me hacen efecto.

—¡Cierto! ¡Ahora que lo mencionas! —dijo Nami apresuradamente—. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste antes para subirnos al barco? Pareció que te estirarte… Con todo lo que paso no pude preguntarte.

—¡Ah Eso! Yo me comí una Akuma no Mi*, la Gomu Gomu no Mi*… Soy un hombre goma —Luffy seguidamente procedió a estirarse la mejilla.

—¿Akuma no Mi? ¿En verdad existen? ¿No es un mito? —preguntó todo al mismo tiempo y no dejo a Luffy responderle, porque comenzó a estirar sus mejillas lo más que podía, al igual que otras partes de su cuerpo.

—Nami no soy un juguete para tu diversión —Luffy apreso las muñecas de Nami y las bajo, él se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, y con los ojos fijos en el otro.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —ambos giramos la cabeza y vieron a Coby sentado restregándose el sueño de los ojos.

—¡Nada! —chilló Nami empujando a Luffy con una fuerza monstruosa, tirándolo al suelo

" _¿De dónde vino esa fuerza? ¿¡Acaso eso había sido Haki!?_ ", Luffy entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, eso no podía ser posible.

—¡Nami! No seas tan ruda —Luffy se sobo su trasero, en serio ese golpe sí que le había dolido, ¡Y él era de goma, GOMA! subió la mirada para verla con el ceño fruncido.

—E-E-Es tu culpa por acercarte así.

Luffy levanto una ceja al ver un sonrojo en el rostro de Nami, no pudo seguir pensando en eso cuando su estoma gruño siendo oído por todos.

—Tengo hambre —dijo lo obvio, Nami suspiró.

—No hay más remedio —Nami negó con la cabeza—. Vamos a la cocina, les preparare algo.

— ¿En serio? ¡Genial!

—Sí, pero ayuda a Coby parece que no puede moverse.

—Por supuesto —Luffy llego hasta Coby y lo levanto y se lo llevo al hombro como si de un costal de papas se tratara.

—Gracias Luffy-san y disculpa las molestias —murmuró Coby

—No es nada Coby.

Luffy siguió a Nami dentro del barco hasta que llegaron a la cocina, el lugar era amplio y ordenado, el color rosa predominaba en las paredes, estantes incluso los platos eran rosa, Luffy se sentó en una larga mesa y coloco a Coby al lado de él, el pequeño se notaba bastante cansado con un bostezo se recostó en la mesa dormitando.

Luffy dirigió la mirada a su nakama, verla moverse en la cocina como si la conociera de toda la vida a pesar de que era la primera vez que estaba allí, él estuvo todo el raro observándola hasta que el olor de la comida se sintió abriéndole el apetito aún más, un gran plato con comida fue puesto al frente de él.

—Itadakumasu* —dijo Luffy antes de comenzar a devorar su comida.

—Si sigues tragando así te vas a ahogar —regañó Nami y como si fuera una adivina Luffy se atraganto con un bocado—. Ves te lo dije… Toma —le paso un vaso de agua, el líquido desapareció en un santiamén.

—Aaaaah, gracias Nami me salvaste.

—No fue nada —Nami se sentó al frente de Luffy y comenzó a comer.

En vez de ser una cena tranquila parecía el frente de un campo de batalla, Luffy se estiraba robando la comida de Coby y Nami, a pesar de que ambos hacían el intento de que no les robaran, todo su esfuerzo fue inútil, no podían con la velocidad de Luffy.

—¡LUFFY! —gritó Nami apuñalando un cuchillo en la mesa justo en medio de dos dedos de Luffy—. ¡Quédate quieto! —ordenó con los ojos en blanco y los dientes de tiburón.

—Es-Esta bien —del cuello de él bajaban pequeñas gotas de sudor—. Gochisousama deshita*

—Luffy-san no te había preguntado antes debido a las circunstancias pero… ¿Qué eres tú? —preguntó Coby.

—Ha es verdad tú no los sabes aún, yo comí la Gomu Gomu no Mi soy un hombre goma —Luffy se estiro la mejilla, Coby claramente estaba sin habla.

—Ahora que lo pienso Luffy —habló Nami recordando algo repentinamente—. ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? No tenemos un cruzo fijo.

—Bueno —la pregunta había tomado desprevenido al capitán—. Por aquí cerca debería haber una isla con una base marina ¿Verdad? —Preguntó viendo a Coby.

—¿Eh? —Coby lo pensó un poco—. Sí la isla Yotsuba en ella está la ciudad Shell Town, pero Luffy-san ¿Por qué quieres ir a esa isla? —preguntó curioso.

En el rostro de Luffy apareció una gigantesca sonrisa— Fácil porque quiero hacer a Roronoa Zoro, el infame cazador de piratas parte de mi tripulación, quiero hacerlo mi nakama.

—¿¡QUEEEEE!? —Gritaron al mismo tiempo Coby y Nami ambos impactados.

— ¡Luffy-san estás loco! ¡Roronoa Zoro es famoso porque es un cazador de piratas!, ¡Un cazador de PIRATAS! ¡Ese hombre no conoce la piedad! ¡Es despiadado, malvado y muy peligroso! —Coby temblaba de miedo.

—Si Luffy ese hombre es peligroso, además escuche que fue capturado por la marina —Nami estaba aterrada—. Para este momento debería estar pudriéndose en una celda o incluso ya fue ejecutado.

—Eso aún no lo sabemos, y si está vivo lo vamos a rescatar… ¡Nami! —Luffy lo volteo a ver—. ¿Sabes dónde queda la isla?

—Sí, no hay lugar a donde no pueda llevarte Luffy, aunque… —dejo la frase a medias, puso una mano en su barbilla pensativamente—. Aunque eso puede sernos beneficioso.

— ¿De qué hablas Nami-san? —preguntó Coby.

—Tengo información que el capitán de esa base tiene un mapa que lleva a la entrada del Grand Line.

— ¿El capitán Morgan? —mencionó el más pequeño de los tres.

—Sí, ese mismo —Nami asistió.

—Está decidido, iremos a Shell Town, haré que Zoro acepte ser nuestro nakama, Nami se encargará de robar el mapa y cualquier cosa de valor que encuentre y Coby se unirá a la marina —explicó el plan de acción.

— ¡Espera un momento! ¿Unirse a la marina? Pensé que Coby era parte de la tripulación —dijo Nami sorprendida.

—No, Nami-san. Mi sueño es ser un marine…

—Yo solo lo estoy ayudando para que cumpla su sueño —Luffy se giró a ver al de lentes—. Aunque no te he preguntado si quieres ser mi nakama.

— ¿¡EH!? —Coby estaba claramente consternado.

Luffy entrecerró los ojos seriamente, por su cabeza jamás había pasado el pedirle a Coby que se uniera a su tripulación.

—Coby… ¿Quieres ser mi nakama? —Coby por su parte se removió incómodo—. No tienes que responderme ahora, aún falta para que lleguemos a la isla —dirigió su vista a Nami—. ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?

—Mmmm si el viento está a nuestro favor, serán tres días, si no cuatro.

—Bien. Coby tienes hasta entonces para darme una respuesta —Luffy miro hacia una de las ventanas de la cocina, el cielo ya estaba oscuro, la noche ya había caído—. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Mañana será un día muuuy largo y duro.

Los otros dos asistieron con la cabeza, entre los tres llevaron los platos al lava vajillas y los lavaron, cuando terminaron salieron de la cocina, en la cubierta el viento los roso levemente estremeciéndolos a los tres. Luffy camino en dirección a la parte trasera del barco.

—Eto… Luffy-san ¿A dónde vas?

Luffy se giró a verlo— Voy a bajar a mi barco pesquero para buscar mis cosas.

—Ya veo.

—Nami.

—¿Sí?

—Por casualidad no tendrás un cofre de tesoro, en tu bolsa.

—Eh, bueno, creo que hay uno —dijo pensativa.

—Podrías traérmelo, por favor —Luffy camino hasta la barandilla del barco y de un salto se paró sobre ella.

—No tengo problema, pero ¿Para qué lo quie… —sin contestarle Luffy salto por la borda—. Grrr imbécil —Nami se dio la vuelta para buscar dicho cofre.

Luffy cayó en el pequeño barco pesquero, con sus buenos reflejos pudo mantenerse en pie al pesar del brusco tambaleo, Luffy colocaba varias de sus cosas en su bolso cuando Nami grito que ya tenía el cofre. Él estiró su brazo para tomar la barandilla y subir al barco.

—¿Es ese? —Preguntó a la vez que dejaba su mochila en la cubierta.

—Sí, aquí tienes.

—Gracias.

Luffy tomó el cofre y volvió a bajar al bote, una vez allí removió cierta tabla revelando un pequeño agujero lleno de varios cuadernos, por las cubiertas se podía notar que eran bastante viejo y la mayoría estaban en muy mal estado.

De en uno en uno los cuadernos fueron puestos en el cofre, para cualquier persona que los viera pensarían que eran los diarios de una niña pequeña, aunque lo cierto era que el contenido de dichos diarios era bastante peligroso.

En esos cuadernos estaban impresos todos los datos que recordaba Luffy de la historia original, él había pasado años pensando si escribirlos o no, pero algo inevitable era que con los años existía la posibilidad de olvidar algo de suma importancia, por eso no se podía dar el lujo de olvidar información tan importante.

Luffy estaba seguro de que su nakama (Nami por el momento) no leería los escrito allí si se los pedía, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, Luffy confiaba ciegamente en Nami, él sabía que con el tiempo Nami le seria extremadamente leal así como sus futuros nakamas.

Una vez que el ultimo diario estuvo en el cofre, Luffy coloco nueva mente la tabla como si nunca se hubiera removido, una vez termino dio unos saltos en el aire hasta aterrizar en la cubierta del barco.

Nami y Coby rotaban sus miradas entre Luffy y el cofre.

Luffy suspiró— Adelante, pregunten.

—¿Qué hay en el cofre? —preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo con una sincronización impresionante.

Luffy abrió el cofre, al instante ambos curiosos se inclinaron para ver adentro.

—¿Diarios? —Nami alzo una ceja.

—Sí. Son unos diarios muy importantes para mí, así que me gustaría que no preguntaran que contienen o busquen de leerlos —Nami abrió la boca para replicar—. ¡Y no insistan! —ella cerró la boca al instante con el ceño fruncido.

—Bien —Nami cedió—. ¡Coby!

—¿Sí?

—Llévame al camarote de Alvida. Quiero dormir.

—Claro Nami-san —Coby asistió a la vez que daba media vuelta y guiaba a la mujer al camarote.

Luffy tomó su bolso y se adentró en el barco buscando el lugar donde dormía la tripulación, Nami ya había dejado en claro que quería el camarote del capitán, la cual debería pertenecer a él; pero a Luffy realmente no le importaba, ya que sabía que las mujeres necesitaban su espacio, al fin y al cabo en otra vida había sido mujer.

En un pasillo algo estrecho y algo oscuro solo siendo iluminado por una lámpara de aceite Luffy observo varias puertas, se acercó a la primera y sonrió al ver que en dicha habitación había colgado varias hamacas, dejando el cofre y el bolso en una esquina, Luffy se acercó a la primera hamaca que estaba cerca y se acostó, apenas cerro los ojos el sueño lo venció.

* * *

El barco se balanceaba lentamente de un lado a otro, un movimiento constante que daba una sensación de relajación, poco a poco los parpados de Luffy se fueron abriendo, parpadeo un par de veces sin ver nada en particular, un ronquido le hizo dirigir sus ojos a una dirección en específico donde se encontró con Coby durmiendo plácidamente en su propia hamaca.

Con un bostezo él capitán se levantó silenciosamente, camino soñoliento hasta su bolso donde tomo una muda de ropa, una toalla y unos utensilios de limpieza, con un nuevo bostezo Luffy se encaminó en la tarea de buscar el baño, lo cual no era una tarea fácil para una persona que estaba medio dormida.

Después de recorrer el barco barias veces logro encontrar el escurridizo baño, ya adentro Luffy pudo ver atreves de una pequeña ventana que el sol aún no había salido pero, no fletaría mucho para ello.

Se desvistió y se dio una ducha rápida, aunque en realidad se dio una ducha extra rápida debido a que el agua estaba helada, cuando termino se vistió con un sencillo short rojo hasta las rodillas con unas franjas blancas a los costados, sin usar una camisa Luffy se colocó su suéter rojo dejándolo abierto para mostrar su torso, atando sus zapatos deportivos él salió del baño.

En el camino de vuelta a la habitación de la tripulación Luffy amarro su larga cabellera en una cola de caballo, dejando su sombrero de paja colgando por su espalda, este tenía una pequeña cuerda que rodeaba el cuello del él.

Una vez llego a su destino dejo sus casa a un lado, rebuscó en su bolso hasta que sacó un pequeño Den-Den Mushi con cámara incorporada y la guardo en un bolsillo, desde ese día Luffy no se separaría de ella, por último saco un silbato y un cronometro.

Con una sonrisa malvada Luffy se llevó el silbato a la boca y camino hasta la hamaca de Coby, tomó aire y soplo, el sonido resonó fuertemente en la habitación vacía.

—¡COBY! ¡DESPIERTAA!

—¡AHH! ¡NOS ATACAN! —gritó alterado, saltando de la hamaca y cayendo al suelo, Luffy tuvo que hacer uso de todo su auto control para no reír.

—Coby…

El nombrado levantó levemente la cabeza para ver a Luffy.

— ¿Lu-Luffy-san? —preguntó confundido, se levantó tanteando con sus manos en una pequeña caja buscando sus lentes.

—Coby, prepárate, tienes diez minutos para estar en la cubierta —dijo el capitán con un tonó de orden, Luffy encendió el cronometro comenzando a contar el tiempo.

— ¿Pa-Para que Luffy-san? —el tonó de voz que Coby dejo salir había un toque de miedo, ya que la persona que estaba al frente de él, no parecía el amable Luffy-san que conocía.

—Entrenamiento —contestó simplemente Luffy dándose la vuela para salir—. Diez minutos Coby, si llegas un segundo tarde… Prepárate para las consecuencias.

Luffy salió de la habitación camino unos pasos hasta que se detuvo se recostó en una pared y se tapó la boca para no dejar salir la carcajada que tenía atorada, ya que la cara que había hecho Coby había sido realmente graciosa.

Él estaba seguro de que el de lentes ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que le había sacado una fotografía, Luffy respiró profundamente para calmarse una vez lo logró, dirigió sus pasos al camarote del barco.

Cuando estuvo al frente Luffy dio una patada voladora a la puerta, lo suficientemente fuerte para abrirla pero no para tumbarla, dentro Nami saltó exaltada de la cama y debido al movimiento brusco la mujer cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo.

—¡Nami! ¡Prepárate para el entrenamiento, te quiero en diez minutos en la cubierta! —Dijo la voz autoritaria del capitán.

Luffy la vio firmemente antes de darse la media vuelta y salir de allí, cuando estuvo segura de estar lejos del rango de visión de Nami, Luffy comenzó a correr aunque era mejor dicho que salió huyendo de allí ¿Por qué?

Mugiwara no Luffy no quería tentar su suerte, con respecto a Nami.

Él conocía a la perfección el carácter de la navegante, como para saber cuándo debía retirarse, Luffy estaba aterrado de Nami ya que la había visto en ropa interior, y solo Enel sabría que le haría ella cuando saliera del shock de ser despertada de forma tan abrupta.

Luffy se recostó en el barandal cuando llego a la cubierta, se cruzó de brazos y se dedicó a observar el horizonte donde el sol había comenzado a salir, luego de unos ocho minutos Coby había aparecido su ropa estaba mal arreglada y por su cabello caían pequeñas gotas de agua, seguramente por lavarse la cara.

Justo cuando faltaban diez segundo para los diez minutos Nami hizo acto de aparición, y por la expresión de demonio en su cara no parecía para nada contenta, de un movimiento rápido Luffy paro el cronometro.

—¡Princesa! —Llamó Luffy.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo el rey marino salió del agua, el animal bostezo audiblemente y en sus ojos se podían ver unas lágrimas de sueño, aunque también podían ser gotas de agua.

—¡Luffy! —el tonó de voz de Nami era de ultratumba—. ¿Qué significa esto? ¡Esperó que tengas una muy buena explicación! —dijo a la vez que tronaba sus dedos.

Luffy se negó a demostrar el miedo que sentía y con la voz más neutral que pudo contestó:

—Simple, los desperté para entrenar —se encogió de hombros, aparentando indiferencia.

" _Deberían darme un Oscar por mi actuación_ " _,_ pensó Luffy.

—Sí. Te escuche la primera vez, ¡Pero! ¡Despertarme de esa manera y verme en ropa interior! —un aura negra la envolvió.

Luffy trago grueso, solo por un segundo habría creído ver un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro de Nami, pero no lo podía asegurar.

—¡Lo pagaras caro! —Nami se volvió a tronar los dedos, mostrándose mortalmente aterradora.

Inteligentemente Coby se alejó de la navegante, para refugiarse cerca de Princesa, la cual, al ver el estado de Nami se le había borrado todo rastro de sueño.

Nami envuelta en ira se abalanzó sobre Luffy, con un puño cerrado intento golpearlo, él solamente giró la cabeza hacia un lado esquivando fácilmente el puñetazo.

—No lograras darme —dijo burlonamente.

Más enojada que antes Nami lo intentó otra vez, y nuevamente Luffy esquivó, este con las manos en la espalda comenzó a caminar en retroceso esquivando cada uno de los golpes, y con cada intento fallido Nami se enojaba cada vez más, con un gruñido parecido al de una bestia Nami sacó de debajo de su balda tres varas pequeñas de madera las cuales unió para forma una larga vara.

Con su arma distintiva en manos Nami volvió a atacar, esta vez sus movimientos eran más rápidos y más fluidos pero, para Luffy sus movimientos era fácilmente predecibles, sin que Nami lo hubiera visto Luffy había tomado su mano y la había doblado de tal manera que tuco que soltar la vara.

Esta hizo un sonido sordo al caer y rodó fuera del alcance de la navegante, Luffy tomó el puño de Nami y doblo su brazo contra su espalda realizando una simple pero dolorosa llave.

—¡Duele! —Nami gimió de dolor en contra de su voluntad.

Luffy la soltó y retrocedió unos pasos a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos, Nami también tomó distancia mientras se sobaba el brazo.

—Con ese nivel no sobrevivirás en el Grand Line —dijo Luffy—. En este momento ustedes tres, están en la tripulación del futuro rey de los piratas… Aunque en un caso solo es temporal —señaló a Coby.

—El punto es que como parte de esta tripulación deben ser fuertes para poder defenderse de todos los peligros que vendrán en el futuro, yo los protegeré con mi vida ya que al fin y al cabo son mis nakamas y jamás dejare que algo malo les pase. Pero… ¿Qué va a pasar cuando les toque luchar contra un enemigo más fuerte que ustedes y yo no esté cerca? ¿O yo deba dejarlos enfrentar a un enemigo para poder enfrentarme con el más fuerte?

Todos bajaron la cabeza pensando, Luffy suspiró, él no quería que nada malo le pasara a sus nakamas pero la realidad es que no siempre iban a estar juntos, por lo cual había ideado un plan de entrenamiento, uno el cual consistiría en trabajar sus cuerpos al máximos para que pudieran dominar una o más de las técnicas de _Rokushiki_ *.

A Luffy le había tomado tres largos años dominar cada uno de los poderes, pero él quería que sus nakamas se enfocaran en aprender un solo poder, uno el cual los ayudara en su propio estilo de pelea.

—Quiero que sepan que, tengo debilidades como cualquier persona y ustedes que son mis nakamas son mi debilidad más grande —todos abrieron los ojos—. Pero también son mi fuerza para seguir adelante. Quiero que yo cuando este peleando contra un oponente fuerte, no tener que preocuparme por ustedes, porque sabré que podrán cuidarse solos, que saldrán victoriosos de cualquier situación que se les presente —la determinación crecía en los ojos de Nami, Coby y Princesa.

Luffy sonrió y las siguientes palabras que dijo, las dijo desde el fondo de su corazón:

—¡Además! ¡Ahora no tengo que preocuparme por mi espalda! —todos ladearon la cabeza confundidos—. Porque sé que ustedes la protegerán por mí.

—¡Luffy-san! —dijo Coby a la vez que bajaban lágrimas por su rostro al igual que Princesa.

Nami por su parte se tensó y desvió la mirada.

—¡Luffy-san no te preocupes por nada, tal vez todavía esté pensando en lo que me dijiste pero, por el momento cuenta conmigo! —Coby se quitó con el dorso de su brazo las lágrimas y los mocos—. Tu espalda estará segura —la mirada de decisión que reflejaba no había ni un gramo de duda.

Princesa gruño fuertemente dando a entender que también podían contar con ella.

—Cuento con ustedes.

—¡Sí, capitán!

—Bien, con eso aclarado —Luffy entrelazo sus manos en su espalda irguiéndose firmemente—. Comencemos con el entrenamiento.

—¡Sí!

—¿Sí, qué? —su tonó de voz era autoritario a la vez que levantaba una ceja.

—¡Sí, señor! —tanto Nami como Coby se colocaron firmes, incluso Princesa se colocó recta.

—Bien. Tengo en mente un entrenamiento que si lo cumplen sin falta en poco tiempo podrán notar los cambios, al principio serán leves pero con el tiempo… Todos se volverán realmente fuertes.

—¿Y qué es lo que haremos? —preguntó Nami, pero al recibir la mirada gélida de Luffy comprendió que había hecho mal—. ¡Señor! —se apresuró a decir.

Luffy asintió ante la palabra faltante.

—Para comenzar lo primero que ustedes necesitan es fortalecer su cuerpo, es decir, necesitan tener una mejor condición física —al decir la última parte la mirada de Luffy se centró en Coby.

—Entonces tenemos que empezar haciendo ejercicio ¿Verdad, señor?

—Así es Coby. Comenzaremos corriendo, dando cien vueltas alrededor de la cubierta a máxima velocidad, en el caso de Princesa alrededor del barco sin rosarlo. Luego se harán series de cien de sentadillas, abdominales, lagartijas… —mientras más ejercicios nombraba Luffy, los rostros de Coby y Nami se volvían más azules. Y al notar esto el mugiwara habló—: Por favor, estos son series ligeras.

—¿Dónde está lo ligero en cien sentadillas… _Señor_? —los dientes de tiburón de Nami se apretaron con fuerza en su última palabra.

—Cuando yo hice este entrenamiento había comenzado con quinientas series de cada ejercicio; si no los cumplía en el tiempo límite me penalizaban con quinientas más. Deberían de estar agradecidos que solo son cien series —se cruzó de brazos indiferente.

—¿¡Quinientos!? ¿¡Quién demonios te entreno!?

—M-Mi abuelo —nadie paso por alto el estremecimiento de Luffy.

—¿¡Q-Qué cla-clase de persona es tu abuelo de Luffy-san!?

Ante la pregunta, pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a bajar por el rostro de Luffy. Incluso su cuerpo comenzó a temblar siendo evidente para todo el mundo, él tragó grueso a la vez que su rostro se volvía azul.

—Un hombre que espero que no tenga que conocer… —dijo Luffy " _Pero, conociendo la historia lo más probable es que lo veamos más temprano que tarde_ ", pensó—. Si nos lo llegamos a encontrar la opción más sensata es huir. Huir como si no hubiera un mañana, o si no adiós al sueño de ser el rey de los piratas.

El sol poco a poco fue saliendo iluminado todo a su paso.

—¿Qué clase de personas hay en tu familia?

Luffy sonrió sin ganas ante la pregunta de Nami.

—Por el momento te diré que está conformada por monstruos… Dejemos de hablar sobre mi familia —Luffy volvió a recobrar la seriedad de antes—. Haremos el entrenamiento todos los días, comenzando antes de que el sol salga y terminaremos antes del desayuno. Lo volveremos a hacer en las tardes para bajar el almuerzo y antes de cada cena. Conforme avancemos iremos aumentado las series y el nivel de dificultad.

—¡Sí, señor!

—Ah, una cosa más. El que sea el más lento al final de la semana recibirá un castigo —la cara de Luffy se oscureció mostrando una sonrisa maquiavélica—. Así que… Buena suerte… La necesitarán.

El miedo era palpable en los rostros de todo el mundo.

De esa manera comenzó el entrenamiento, uno bastante ligero si se comparaba al de Garp. Aunque en la opinión de los nakamas de Luffy de ligero no tenía nada. Luffy era tan duro como lo había sido su abuelo con él, no existía tregua para ninguno.

Princesa había recibido varios golpes en la cabeza por rosar el barco cuando nadaba alrededor de él, Coby apenas y aguantaba el ritmo solo su fuerte fuerza de voluntad era lo que lo hacía seguir. Contrario a lo que había pensado Luffy, Nami era la más débil de todos.

De esta manera cuatro días pasaron entre entrenamientos infernales, al medio día del cuarto día en el horizonte se pudo observar una isla con una base marina. Habían llegado de Shell Town.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaratorias:**

 **East Blue:** Azul Este.

 **Akuma no Mi:** Fruta de Diablo.

 **Gomu Gomu no Mi:** Fruta de Goma.

 **Itadakimasu:** Gracias por la comida, antes de comer.

 **Gochisousamadeshita:** Gracias por la comida, después de comer.

 **Rokushiki:** Seis poderes.

 **Shell Town:** Ciudad de Conchas.

 **Nota de Autor:**

Capítulo reescrito.

Besos.

 **SaraDragonil1**


	3. Capítulo 3

**¡Mi Vida en One Piece!**

 **Capítulo 03**

 **¡Kaizoku Gari Roronoa Zoro!**

 **Los personajes de One Piece no son míos, les pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Hace tiempo existió un Gran Pirata.**

 **Su nombre era "Gold. D Roger".**

 **Quien había conseguido cada uno de los tesoros existentes.**

 **Sus últimas palabras antes de su ejecución animaron a todos los piratas del mundo.**

 **¿Mis riquezas y tesoros? Si lo quieren es suyo, ¡búsquenlo! Lo dejé todo escondido en «ese» lugar. ¿Queréis mi mayor tesoro? Pues…**

 **Y Así dio comienzo La Era de Los Piratas**

– **ISLA A LA VISTAAAAAA** –grite desde el nido de cuervo, al distinguir en el horizonte Shell Town, a pesar de la distancia podía apreciar la gran base de la marina. Baje de un salto aterrizando perfectamente en el suelo de la cubierta a pesar de la gran altura.

– **¡Valla! A pesar de que aún estamos lejos, se puede ver la base** –expreso Coby emocionado, cuando vi el entusiasmo en su rostro, me di cuenta que él iba a seguir su sueño de ser un marine, y en un futuro no muy lejano un "Gran Almirante de la marina".

Negué con la cabeza; realmente me hubiera gustado tenerlo de nakama, solo lo conocía desde hace cuatro días y sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida, a pesar de que era algo tímido a la vez era muy valiente, una combinación algo extraña pero a él le quedaba a la perfección.

Coby y yo nos llevábamos genial, estar con Nami era realmente muy agradable, habían pasado años desde que había tenido una plática tan fluida y animada con otra mujer, y no es que Makino no contara, pero la veía más como una madre. Podía pasar horas y horas hablando de temas triviales con navégate, como desde su profesión como ladrona de piratas hasta cosas simples como que ropa se vería mejor en ella, había una química realmente intensa entre ambas, por supuesto nada romántico de mi parte, era un hombre físicamente pero una mujer mentalmente, y eso era un problema muy grande en cuanto a la…

Sexualidad…

Como la mayoría de las mujeres me llamaba la atención los hombres, pero ¿¡ _Cómo subsistir con esa mentalidad siendo un hombre_!? La respuesta no era fácil, ni siquiera sé si hay respuesta alguna.

Para empezar no podía tener una relación normal con una chica, porque eso va en contra de mis principios y sinceramente no me llaman la atención las mujeres, pero tener una relación con un hombre sería raro porque yo también lo era, y no es que no me gustara el yaoi*, en mi otra vida era una fujoshi* declarada pero prefería ser la espectadora no ser parte del acto principal, aunque lo que más me preocupaba de ese caso era quien iba estar arriba y abajo, por mi naturaleza femenina debería ser yo la _uke*_ ; pero eso me daba miedo, estaba lo suficientemente informada de que _eso_ dolería y no estaba tan loca como para aceptar el dolor voluntariamente, al final todo eso era demasiado complicado para mi cerebro de goma, así que por el momento me centraría en mi sueño de ser El Rey de los Piratas, ya después me pondría a pensar en eso.

– **Luffy ¿¡No crees que es peligroso ingresar a una isla de la marina… en un barco pirata!?** –pregunto Nami a mi lado.

– **No lo creo, además ya quitamos la Jolly Roger, este es un barco que una vez fue pirata y ahora es uno normal… solo que su tripulación es pirata** –conteste lógicamente.

– **Eso no tiene lógica** –me regaño, me encogí de hombros, al fin y al cabo no se puede contentar a todo el mundo– **El hecho de quitarle la bandera pirata no quiere decir que no reconozcan este barco como el de Alvida.**

– **Tienes algo de razón, no se puede pasar desapercibido en un barco rosa, tendremos que comprar pintura** –aunque estaba el detalle del dinero, pero no quería pedirle prestado a Nami, no quería tener una deuda como la que tendría el pobre de Zoro en el futuro.

– **Ese no es el punto** –gruño.

– **Nami di las indicaciones para embarcar** –dije suavemente al estar cada vez más cerca de la isla y de inmediato ella comenzó a dar las instrucciones y en unos veinte minutos estuvo las velas recogidas y el ancla en el mar– ¡ **Princesa!** –llame apoyado de la barandilla del barco, a los pocos segundos mi querida nakama salió del mar– **Querida iremos a la isla un rato, cuida el barco por nosotros** –la vi asentir con la cabeza y hundiéndose una vez más en el mar.

Voltee la mirada al escuchar algo ser arrastrado, era Coby el llevaba a duras penas una tabla seguro para que pudiéramos bajar del barco, en ese instante se me ocurrió una idea – **Coby eso no es necesario** –tome la tabla y la deje en el suelo, lo empuje levemente hasta que estuviera al lado de Nami, retrocedí y a una buena distancia estire mis brazo tomando la barandilla a ambos lados de ellos, sonreí burlonamente– **Gomu Gomu no Rocketto** *–salí disparad o llevando conmigo a mis dos incrédulos y sorprendidos nakamas, sobrevolamos casi todo el puerto hasta llegar la entrada del mercado, todos caímos de cuclillas a excepción Nami quien se fue de espaldas cayendo en su trasero y Coby de frente dándose en la cara, yo solamente me levante derecho y comencé a caminar, como si nada hubiera pasado– **Aun les falta entrenamiento, vámonos** –dije metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

– **¡LUFFYYYY!** –grito enojada la navegante, sobándose el trasero.

– **Luffy-san eso no fue divertido** –dijo Coby con toda la cara roja.

– **Si fue divertido, ¡Para mí, claro!** **jajajaja** –me carcajee ante sus reacciones. – **Como sea, vamos a la base** –nos encaminamos dentro del mercado caminado en línea recta.

– **Luffy-san piensa mejor las cosas Roronoa Zoro debe ser una mala persona, por alguna razón lo encerraron** –cuando el nombre de "Zoro" se escuchó todas las personas se alejaron de nosotros con miedo– **Parece que el nombre de "Zoro" es una mala palabra** –susurro el pequeño al ver la reacción de la gente.

– **A si parece** –respondí neutra– **Pero de todas maneras vamos a ir a la base, yo quiero conocerlo y sacar mi propia opinión de él** –ambos me miraron sorprendidos– **No me vean así, no han escuchado el dicho de "no juzgar un libro por su portada"**

– **Me da igual ese cazador de piratas, a mí lo que me interesa son los tesoros de la base y el mapa que tiene Morgan** –y al igual que con la palabra "Zoro" todo la gente se aparto asustada– **¿Dije algo malo?**

– **Me parece que dijiste "Morgan"** –susurre por lo bajo solo para que ellos me escucharan– **Aunque las caras de esta gente son muy graciosas jajajaja.**

– **Entiendo que se asusten con el nombre de "Zoro" pero ¿El del Capitán Morgan?** –cometo extrañado y con un mal presentimiento el más bajo de los tres.

– **Sus razones deben tener** –comente simplemente, la conversación culmino al llegar al frente de una puertas gigantes de hierro con la palabra MARINE escrita– **Llegamos.**

– **Supongo que aquí nos despedimos Luffy-san, Nami-san** –dijo Coby con lágrimas en los ojos– **Realmente agradezco tu oferta Luffy-san pero… ¿¡Luffy-san!? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?** – pregunto alarmado al verme escalar el muro que rodeaba la fortaleza.

– **Mmmm Zoroooo, ¿Dónde estás?** –pregunte a nadie en específico.

– **No lo vas a encontrar por ahí a la vista, seguro estará encerrado en alguna celda** –sugirió la navegante cruzándose de brazos.

– **Ah, ya lo vi** –baje de un salto el muro y corrí lo más cerca posible, más concretamente a la parte del muro que estaba al frente de un Roronoa Zoro atado a una cruz en medio del patio de la marina a la vista de todos y bajo el sol abrazador **– ¿Una celda? ¡Si cómo no!** –dije burlonamente.

El pequeño subió la pared (con mucho esfuerzo cabe decir) – **Eso no es posib… ¡Ah! una capucha negra y una ¡Haramaki!* no hay duda es él… El Famoso Espadachín y Cazador de Piratas Roronoa Zoro.**

– **No puede ser posible** –exclamo sorprendida e incrédula Nami, mientras se subía al muro al lado de Coby – **¿¡Por qué demonios no está en una celda!?**

– **¿Lo** **ven? esta solamente atado… Mmmm con solo cortar las cuerdas podremos liberarlo** –tenía una sonrisa en la cara al ver a mi personaje favorito, pero cuando lo detalle bien mi sonrisa se borro, estaba preparada para verlo algo golpeado pero nunca me espere verlo en esas condiciones, las ganas de golpear a alguien iban apareciendo conforme lo miraba, su cara tenía varios hematomas y se notaba que lo habían golpeado recientemente habían rastros de sangre fresca bajando por su cabeza y fosas nasales, incluso tenía sangre seca en la camisa la cual en algún tiempo fue blanca y ahora era de un tono gris.

– **¡EEEEH ¿LIBERARLO?!** –exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

– **¿Estás loco? El es capaz de matarnos –** intento hacer razonar la navegante.

– **No lo hará, yo soy más fuerte que él y además yo estoy aquí para protegerlos, no dejare que nadie les haga daño** –dije de lo más segura y a la vez sincera viéndolos a ambos, parecía que mis palabras habían sido las correctas ya que me veían como si yo fuera alguien… ¿¡Genial!?

– **Oigan ustedes** –todos volteamos al ver al peliverde– **Molestan, lárguense** –hablo con voz espeluznante.

El futuro marine y la ladrona de piratas soltaron un chillido de terror mientras se abrazaban – **¿Estás seguro de quererlo como nakama?** –susurro Nami con una cascada de lagrimas.

– **Sí, completamente** –al terminar de decir esa palabras una escalera apareció al lado de nosotros, por ella subió una niña de ojos y cabello castaño amarado en dos coletas bajas, la pequeña hiso señas de guardar silencio, luego lanzo una soga de otro lado de la pared por donde segundos después bajo, para terror y pánico del pelirosado y la navegante, una vez en el suelo corrió hasta estar cara a cara con el espadachín.

– **¿Qué quieres?** –pregunto no muy amable el cazador de piratas.

A pesar de la distancia podíamos escuchar la conversación– **Con esa aptitud no tendrá suerte con las mujeres** – comente sin querer en voz alta.

– **¡Luffy-san! deberías preocuparte más por la niña que por si él es o no popular con las mujeres** -

– **Él tiene razón Luffy –** estuvo de acuerdo la ladrona, yo solo negué con la cabeza, ahora que lo veía bien a pesar de las condiciones en las que se encontraba, si era Zoro tal vez… podía pensarme lo del uke.

– **Debes tener hambre, te hice unos onigiri*** –contesto alegre la niña mostrándole dos bolas de arroz.

– **¿Quieres morir? Mocosa, lárgate.**

– **Pero… ¡No has comido en días!** –Expreso la pequeña– **Toma, es la primera vez que los hago, pero di mi mejor esfuerzo.**

Zoro parecía sorprendido– **Yo no tengo hambre, así que mejor desaparece de mi vista de una vez** –mientras el espadachín trataba de alejar a la niña, la reja del lugar se abrió dando paso a unos cuantos marines el que iba a la cabecilla del grupo era un joven rubio con corte de cabello de hongo, si no mal recordaba se llamaba Hepmeto o era ¿Helmerto? No lo recordaba.

– **No deberías molestar a los niños Roronoa Zoro** –hablo el rubio.

– **Son de la marina, la niña estara bien ahora, gracias a** **Dios** –un gran alivio se podía ver en la cara de Coby.

– **Sabes niña los onigiris que llevas ahí se ven deliciosos** –dijo el rubio una vez que estuvo cerca de la pequeña, y descaradamente tomo una de las dos bolas de arroz, para queja de la menor probando un bocado, que luego escupió **– ¿¡Qué demonios es esto!? ¡Están dulces, los onigiris necesitan sal!**

– **Pensé que sabrían mejor dulces** –al terminar de hablar la niña, el rubio tomo el onigiri que quedaba y lo lanzo al suelo y comenzó a pisarlos mientras la menor miraba con horror estando al borde de las lágrimas– **Di mi mejor esfuerzo para prepararlos** – expreso tristemente.

– **Sabes que cualquiera que ayude a este criminal será ejecutado, por orden del Capitán Morgan** –la pequeña se tensó– **Hasta una mocosa como tu sabe quién es mi padre.**

– **¿¡Padre!? Entonces es el hijo del Capitán Morgan** –dijo Coby sorprendido.

– **Solo te salvaste porque eres una niña, sáquenla de aquí** –ordeno el rubio al hombre más cercano.

– **Pero es una niña** –replico el marino.

– **AAAH me estas desobedeciendo acaso quieres que le diga a mi** _ **papá**_ –amenazo mientras agarraba del cuello al marine y lo zanganeaba.

– **No** –dijo cambizado el hombre, una vez suelto del agarre del rubio camino hasta la niña y le susurro **– Lo siento, trata de encogerte para que no te hagas tanto daño al caer** –al finalizar el marino tomo a la niña.

Me senté en el muro haciendo unas cuantas señas al marine, entendiendo mi mensaje el hombre me lanzo a la niña, la cual dio un grito de terror mientras volaba, la atrape entre mis brazos, bajando de un salto del muro al igual que los demás.

– **¿Estás bien?** –pregunte con una sonrisa mientras la veía abrir los ojos.

– **Sí, muchas gracias.**

– **¿Segura?** –esta vez el que hablo fue Coby.

– **Sí** –la baje lentamente al suelo y de inmediato Nami se acercó a revisarla, dejando a la pequeña en buenas manos me monte el muro una vez más.

– **Eres** **un maldito** –le dijo Zoro al rubio.

– **JAJAJAJA tal vez, pero me sorprende que aun sigas con vida** –comento burlón.

– **Sobreviviré el mes entero, ya lo veras** –dijo el espadachín con decisión.

– **Buena suerte con ello** –dijo el chico mientras se iba.

Una vez se fue el estúpido rubio y compañía, salte al otro lado del muro y camine con las manos en los bolsillos en dirección de Zoro, el levanto la vista y me vio – **Sabes al ver tu mirada puedo ver que eres un hombre muy fuerte y no solo físicamente sino mentalmente también, así que mi pregunta es ¿¡Por qué alguien como tú esta aquí!?**

Me miro con cautela– **No es de tu incumbencia.**

– **Tal vez… pero estando aquí encerrado y siendo humillado no cumplirás tu sueños –** comente como si nada, viéndolo desde arriba.

– **Soy fuerte y sobreviviré para demostrarlo** –pude notar en su mirada toda la seguridad que ponía en su palabras, provocando que mi corazón se acelerara.

– **Ya-Ya veo, entonces adiós** –me di la vuelta rápidamente para ocultar el seguro sonrojo que estaba en mi cara, ver a Roronoa Zoro cara a cara mata a cualquier fan.

– **Espera** –voltee ligeramente a verlo– **¿Me podrías dar eso?** –pidió señalando con la cabeza lo que alguna vez fue un onigiri, todo mi sonrojo desapareció al recordar lo que venía.

– **¿Eso?** –Pregunte mientras lo recogía con una expresión de asco **– No te lo recomiendo es más lodo y tierra que arroz** –trate de hacerlo razonar.

– **No me importa, solo dámelo** –dijo decidido.

– **Allá tu** –le di de comer los restos del onigiri, cuando finalmente se lo trago tosió y la mueca de asco de su cara era muy notoria.

– **Viste te lo dije** –amaba decir "te lo dije"

– **Gracias por la comida, estaba delicioso** –sonreí al escucharlo decir eso, definitivamente Zoro era mi favorito.

Luego de eso me fui de la base con Coby, Nami y la pequeña llamada Rika hasta el restaurante de su madre, los tres entramos al lugar y pude notar de inmediato el ambiente familiar y hogareño que desprendía todo el sitio, me recordaba levemente al bar de Makino sonreí ante el recuerdo, observe todo el lugar buscando un sitio para poder sentarnos, había bastante gente, una vez que ubique una mesa vacía camine hasta ella seguida por todos.

– **Disculpe mamá de Rika podría traernos unos postres y bebidas por favor –** pedí cuando la aludida paso a nuestro lado.

– **Enseguida** –contesto amablemente la mujer dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza a su hija.

– **Ah por cierto Rika-chan, Zoro se comió tu onigiri** –comente con una sonrisa.

– **¿Eh?... pero si estaban arruinados** –expreso la niña.

– **El dijo que estaban deliciosos** –informe, alegrándola, por alguna razón me gustaba complacer a los niños, lo cual era extraño ya que cuando vivía en el mundo real y era _mujer,_ no podía soportar a los niños, y ahora me encantaba pasar tiempo con los pequeños, desde mi punto de vista me parecen adorables. Si no fuera tan pequeña le diría que se convirtiera en mi nakama, aunque no era tanto por su edad que no se lo pedía, me daba miedo la madre de Rika, si la mujer se enteraba que a su pequeña la estaban invitando a unirse a una banda pirata, quien sabe que me haría, al fin y al cabo las madres se convierten en fieras salvajes cuando se trata de sus hijos.

– **¿En serio?** –salí de mis cavilaciones ante la pregunta.

– **Si** –conteste por inercia, en ese momento llego la madre de Rika me tense un poco, la señora coloco cuatros bebidas en la mesa y cuatros trozos de tarta. Estaba que babeaba cuando vi el postre, olvidándome automáticamente de lo que pensaba, amaba con locura las cosas dulce, pero también la carne, desde que estaba en el cuerpo de Luffy sentía un amor profundo por la carne estaba segura que ese sentimiento era más grande que mi amor por los animes y eso en ocasiones me daba miedo.

– **Se supone que Zoro es una mala persona, pero aun así… se ve que es buena persona** –dijo Coby cabizbajo mientras jugaba con la tarta.

– **¡Eso no es cierto!, el está encarcelado por mi culpa** –todos en la mesa miramos a Rika.

Rika nos contó que Helmeppo (ahora recordaba que se llamaba así) siempre hacia lo que quería; porque su padre era el Capitán Morga y utilizaba el rango de su padre para amenazar a todos, el tenía un lobo de mascota, un día el animal había estado asustando a todo el pueblo y había llegado a entrar al restaurante de su madre comiéndose la comida de los clientes y destruyendo todo el lugar, ella intento detener al lobo pero esté intento atacarla, y no lo logro porque Zoro la defendió matando al animal, Helmeppo les había dicho que la iba a ejecutar a ella y a su madre, a menos que Zoro aguantara un mes encarcelado.

Para cuando la Rika hubo culminado su relato, todos ya habíamos terminado de comer y nos manteníamos en silencio cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, Coby no podía creer la crueldad de algunas personas y el abuso de poder de la gente, en cuanto a Nami ella sabía como era el mundo había vivido muchas cosas para saber cómo funcionaba y la crueldad con las que algunas personas actuaban, aunque no fueran exactamente humanos.

Y por mi parte sabía la historia, y también sabía que Helmeppo se volvería una buena persona en el futuro, pero el saber eso no me quitaba el mal sabor de boca y eso que me acababa de comer mi postre, el de Coby y casi el de Nami, una cosa era leer la historia en el manga o verla en el anime pero otra muy diferente vivirlo en persona, sentir todo en especial escuchar la "voz"' que susurraba en el corazón de las personas; sus sentimientos, el miedo que sentían la gente al escuchar las palabras Morgan, Helmeppo. El ruido de un plato roto me saco de mis pensamientos, recosté mi cabeza en mi puño y dirigí mi vista al lugar del ruido para ver a Helmeppo sentado en una silla con los pies en la mesa como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

– **Tengo hambre, así que voy a comer gratis** –todos les mandamos una mirada de desprecio– **Por cierto ya me canse de esperar a que Zoro muera… así que lo voy a ejecutar mañana, lo digo para que todos asistan.**

La mandíbula se me tenso y apreté los puños fuertemente, tuve que hacer uso de toda mi voluntad para que mi Haki no se saliera de control y no dejar inconsciente a todos los habitantes de la isla, respiré pausadamente hasta que me relaje, me levante de la silla y camine con aparente calma hasta el rubio con mis ojos ocultos tras mi sombrero.

Tanto Nani como Coby e incluso la misma Rika se habían percatado que aunque parecía calmada en el exterior, por dentro estaba que hervía de ira, cuando estuve al frente de Helmeppo levante mi puño y lo golpee en todo el centro la cara con toda mi ira, (aunque me había reprimido mucho, el hecho de que estuviera enojada no quería decir que iba a matar al pobre) lo mande a volar hasta la pared, la cual atravesó al igual que la siguiente y la siguientes de esa, me salió un gotita en la cabeza, tal vez debía haberme reprimido aun mas, toda mi ira paso a preocupación, pero gracias al Haki supe que estaba vivo, con tal vez unos cuantos huesos y costillas rotas… pero estaba vivo y eso era lo que importaba.

Las mandíbulas de los marine llegaban hasta el suelo y sus ojos estaban salidos a más no poder– **Les recomiendo que lo lleven con un medico** –esa palabras parecieron sacarlos del shock y salieron disparados a ayudar al rubio, el cual se notaba lo gravemente herido que estaba incluso tenía los ojos en blancos– **Lamento lo de la pared** –dije viendo a la propietaria y inclinando la cabeza– **Sobre el dinero de la reparación, puede hablarlo con mi Tesorera en Jefe Nami –dije señalando a la nombrada.**

– **Oye** –se quejo la ahora además de navegante, la tesorera en jefa.

– **Es-Esta bien** –contesto impresionada la mujer.

– **Bueno si me disculpan voy a salvar a mi futuro primer oficial** –y dicho eso salir corriendo, a por él nombrado y también para alejarme del aura maligna que desprendía Nami, me estaba metiendo con su dinero y eso me lo cobraría mas tarde.

Cuando llegue nuevamente a la base me dirigí directamente a Zoro, él tenía los ojos cerrados, al sentir mi presencia los abrió – **Otra vez aquí es que acaso no tienes vida?**

– **Si la tengo pero estoy aquí para salvar a un nakama** –sonreí al decir eso.

– **¿Nakama? ¿Quién?** –pregunto.

– **A ti por supuesto, quiero que seas mi nakama** –dije como si no fuera algo importante, y claro que lo era.

– **¿Cómo?** –la incredulidad que expresaba en su rostro.

– **Soy un Capitán pirata y estoy buscando nakamas para mi tripulación, tengo pensado en llamarnos la "Gran Flota de los Sombreros de Paja", así que te desatare y nos vamos** –me emocione al pensar en la gran flota.

– **Ni en sueños me convertiré en un pirata** –negó realmente serio.

– **¿Por qué?** –me cruce de brazos al preguntar.

– **Los piratas son basura ¿Por qué yo tendría que ser uno?** –me indigne ante esa palabras pero lo pase por alto al ocurrirme una gran idea.

– **¿Cuál es tu sueño Zoro?** –pregunte viéndolo a los ojos ignorando su pregunta.

– **Ser el mejor espadachín del mundo** –contesto con decisión.

Sonreí, lo tenía donde lo quería **– Dracule Mihawko comúnmente conocido como Taka no Me*–** Zoro se tenso, sonreí ante eso– **Es el que lleva el título del mejor espadachín.**

– **¿Y qué? Yo lo derrotare –** expreso muy seguro de sí mismo.

– **El es un pirata… bueno mejor dicho un Shishibukai pero no entremos en detalles, el hecho es que el no es basura, sino el** _ **mejor**_ –el peliverde no pudo decir nada para contradecir mis palabras– **Un espadachín no es nada sin su espada ¿Dónde está la tuya?** –tuve que morderme la lengua para no decir _las tuyas._

– **El rubio oxigenado se las llevo** –contesto malhumorado.

– **Las buscare y te convertirás en mi nakama** –dije segura.

– **No decidas esas cosas tu solo** –dijo con una venita en la frente.

– **Pero si no es una decisión… es un hecho** –al terminar de hablar comencé a correr a la base a una velocidad impresionante dejando atrás un rastro de polvo y a un Roronoa Zoro tratando de respirar aire limpio. Al llegar a la entrada de la base, pensé en entrar y derrotar a todos los marines pero un sonido en el techo de la construcción me recordó que el rubio debería estar en la cima, estire mis brazo hacia arriba hasta tocar con las manos el techo– **Gomu Gumu no Roketto.**

Se me paso la mano porque volé unos metros por encima de la base– **Geppo** –susurre, di una pequeña patada al aire para llegar al techo impactando sobre una estatua la cual partí por la mitad, si no mal recordaba era de Morgan– **Lo siento.**

– **¡ATRAPENLOOOO!** –grito el capitán visiblemente enojado.

– **¡A LA ORDEN!** –dijeron los marines.

– **PADRE es él quien me golpeo** –dijo una momia…

Esperen un momento.

¿¡Momia!?

No recordaba una momia en la historia, aunque el cabello en forma de hongo de color amarillo, y el que hubiera dicho padre a Morgan, me hacía creer quien era – **¿¡Tú eres Helmeppo!?**

La momia pego un chillido de miedo **– ¿Qué quieres de mí?**

– **A sí que eres tú, si que te deje** **mal –** comente mientras lo veía de arriba abajo, de ahora en adelante me contendría aun mas con los que me sacaran de quicio, si no tenia cuidado iba a terminar por matar a alguien, lo tome por un brazo y salir corriendo antes de que los marines se acercaran mas **– Lo único que quiero de ti es que me devuelvas las espadas de Zoro, y no te hare daño.**

– ¡ **DAÑO! ¡Si ya me lo estás haciendo!** –y era verdad literalmente lo estaba arrastrando por el piso.

Me encogí de hombros– **No entremos en detalles, ¡las espadas!** –cambie de tema, por el rabillo del ojo puede ver a Nami seguro estaba habiendo su parte del plan.

– **Están en mi habitación la cual ya pasamos** –me detuve de inmediato viéndolo enojada.

– **¿En serio? Y ¿Por qué no me dijiste?** –lo zanganeé al preguntarle.

– **¡TU!, suelta a Helmeppo-sama ahora mismo** –me dio la vuelta y había tres soldados empuntándole con sus armas.

– **Débiles** –murmure mientras soltaba un poco de haki desmayándolos, no estaba de humor como para golpearlos– **Y bien ¿Cuál es tu habitación?**

El rubio parecía sorprendido al ver a los hombres en el suelo, lo zanganeé más para que reaccionara, no tenía tiempo que perder – **Eh, Eh, mas adelante.**

Camine aun arrastrándolo hasta que entramos al la alcoba del rubio, que parecía más una cuarto de princesa que de un hombre, pero ¿¡Quién era yo para juzgar los gustos de las personas!? en la esquina del lugar al lado de una ventana estaban las tres espadas y en el medio estaba la katana blanca de Zoro la " _Wado Ichimonji_ ", y podía decir sin temor a equivocarme que era la favorita del espadachín y no solo por tener valor sentimental.

Deje al rubio en la cama el cual estaba desmayado, y me apresuro a agarrar las katanas, mientras las ataba a mi espalda, vi por la ventana a los marines apuntando con sus armas a Zoro y a Coby, cuando termine de amárrame las espada con mi chaqueta abrí la ventana, agarre el balcón con mis manos y comenze a retroceder y estirarse al mismo tiempo– **Gomu Gumu no Roketto.**

Sali disparada de la habitación hasta el medio del patio, caí limpiamente justo cuando Morgan grito _Fuego,_ y las armas fueron disparadas, las balas tocaron mi cuerpo, estirando lo para que finalmente revotaran y regresaran por donde venían.

– **¡Luffy-san!** –grito Coby aliviado.

– **¡Tú!** –dijo Zoro incrédulo.

– **Sombrero de paja** –murmuro Morgan.

– **Eso no funcionara** –dije viendo a Mano de Hacha Morgan, con una sonrisa burlona.

– **¿Qui-Quién se supone eres tú?** –pregunto a gritos el espadachín.

Me voltee ligeramente a ver a Zorro– **Yo soy Monkey D Luffy** –tome unas hebras de mi cabello y las deslice por mi mano– **El Hombre que se convertirá en El Futuro Rey de los Piratas y** _ **tú**_ **Capitán.**

Aclaratorias:

 **Yaoi:** Termino japonés para representar una relación romántica entres dos individuos de sexo masculino.

 **Fujoshi:** Termino japonés que se aplica a las mujeres aficionadas al yaoi o BL (Boy´s Love)

 **Uke:** Pasivo o figura sumisa en cuanto a la actividad sexual entre dos hombres.

 **Gomu Gomu no Rocketto** : Misil de Goma.

 **Haramaki:** Faja usada en el abdomen.

 **Onigiri:** Comida japonesa que consiste en una bola de arroz.

 **Taka No Me:** Ojo de halcón.

 **Que tal mis queridos lectores, aquí está el tercer capítulo de mi historia, espero que les haya gustado, me disculpo por cualquier horror ortográfico, como cualquier persona me equivoco, espero sus comentarios, acepto críticas constructivas y si tienen alguna sugerencia siempre es bien recibida XD.**

 **Besos.**

– **Sara Dragonil…**


	4. Capítulo 4

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

 **LEELO SI TE CONSIDERAS FANS DE ONE PIECE**

 **Debido a ciertas circunstancias he decidido, cambiar el modo de escritura del finc ya no será narrado en primera persona, sino en tercera, porque me di cuenta que en la manera en que escribía la historia; no iba a poder tomar en cuenta los pensamientos de los demás personajes, lamento las molestias y ahora si disfruten de la lectura.**

 **¡Mi Vida en One Piece!**

 **Capítulo 04**

 **¡Coby no Okubyomono!**

 **Los personajes de One Piece no son míos, les pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Riqueza, fama, poder.**

 **Gol D. Roger, el Rey de los Piratas, obtuvo todo lo que el mundo tenía para ofrecer, y sus últimas palabras enviaron innumerables almas a los mares.**

 **"¿Queréis mi tesoro? ¡Pueden tenerlo! Dejé todo lo que reuní en** _ **ese**_ **lugar. ¡Ahora solo tenéis que encontrarlo!"**

 **Estas palabras atrajeron a los hombres al Grand Line en busca de sueños más grandes de lo que jamás se habían atrevido a imaginar.**

 **Este es el tiempo conocido como La Gran Era Pirata.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– **¿¡Rey de Los Piratas!?** –Exclamó un Roronoa Zoro incrédulo a lo que sus oídos oían– **¿¡Sabes lo qué significa eso!?**

– **Claro que si** –Luffy se acercó conectando sus ojos con lo de Zoro y le habló seriamente–. **Riqueza, Fama y Poder el hombre que obtuvo todas esas cosas fue conocido como "El Rey de Los Piratas"... el poder ya lo tengo, la fama la obtendré al igual que las riquezas a medida que avance en mi aventura, lo único que me falta son nakamas en los que confiar, para mi nakama no es solo una palabra, para mi nakama significa lazos, lazos con personas que no tienen nada en común y son diferentes los unos de los otros, pero aún así sabrás que siempre estarán ahí para ti, que te cubrirán la espalda si estas en peligro, que te ayudaran si estas en problemas, con los que compartirás momentos felices y llenos de risas así como también momentos triste y dolorosos, Zoro, podría pedirte que te unas a mí y puede llegar el momento o situación en la que decidas morir por mí, tal vez si, tal vez no... No lo sé, con esto no te estoy pidiendo que mueras por mí, lo único que te pido es que vivas... que vivas por mí y por ti, para que llegue el día en que cumplas tu sueño.**

Zoro se había quedado sin habla, todas esas palabras habían sonado sinceras, no encontró mentiras en ellas, el sintió sin lugar a dudas que con él a su lado su sueño de ser el mejor espadachín del mundo se podría hacer realidad, sintió una profunda admiración por la persona que se encontraba frente a él... Aunque claro todo se fue a la basura con sus siguientes palabras.

– **Claro que si dices que no... Morirás aquí por los marines, así que tu única elección es venir conmigo** –Dijo con una sonrisa malvada mientras señalada al grupo de soldados que se acercaban con espadas.

– **¡ESO ES CHANTAJE!** –La molestia era clara en la cara del cazador de piratas.

– **Tal vez.** – Formuló soltando ruidosas carcajadas por la expresión del espadachín.

– **¡TAL VEZ NO!, ¡LO ES!**

– **E-En fin... ¿Quieres ser mi nakama Roronoa Zoro**? –Le preguntó una vez logró controlar sus risas cambiando su expresión a una seria, aunque con una sonrisa en el rostro, esta vez totalmente sincera y sin malicia.

Zoro solo negó con la cabeza derrotado– **Bien, acepto... al fin y al cabo no quiero morir aquí.**

– **Jejeje lo vez Coby, aceptó** –Le dijo al pequeño verdaderamente feliz, había pensado que sería más difícil, pero eso ahora no importaba, Zoro ya era su nakama.

– **Felicidades Luffy-san.**

– **¡Dejen ya parlotear los dos y desátenme!** –Ordenó el espadachín al ver a los marines cada vez más cerca.

– **Por lo menos deja que celebremos** –Le replicó con un puchero, desenvainó unas de las espadas para cortar las cuerdas con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo, el hecho de que era fuerte no quería decir que supiera usar una espada, apenas y usaba los cuchillos para cocinar, una vez libre el espadachín tomo a sus katanas y las guardó en su faja.

– **¡Roronoa Zoro está libre!** –Dijo con pánico un marino al capitán.

– **¡ATAQUEN!** –Gritó Morgan a sus soldados. El grupo de marines se acercaron aumentando su velocidad para atacar al trio, lo único que consiguieron fue salir volando gracias a Zoro.

– **Te lo diré de una vez... seré parte de tu tripulación, pero si en algún momento siento que no puedo cumplir mi sueño, yo mismo te mataré** –Expresó el cazador de piratas con una mirada que decía lo en serio que iban sus palabras.

– **Me parece bien, además yo seré el Rey de los Piratas, tú como mínimo tienes que ser el espadachín más fuerte del mundo ¿No?** –Le dio una sonrisa cómplice que Zoro no dudo en regresar, eso era un pacto entre hombres, una simple mirada o una pequeña sonrisa podía contar para eso, le había tomado muchos años aprender esos simples gestos que hacían los hombres, pero al final lo había logrado.

– **Por supuesto... Capitán.**

– **Terminemos con esto** –Luffy centró su vista en su objetivo y desapareció sorprendiendo a Coby, claro que para el ojo experto él no había desaparecido si no que la velocidad con la que salió corriendo no era perceptible para el ojo corriente, " _Es rápido_ " pensó Roronoa al no poder seguir los movimientos de su ahora Capitán.

– **¿¡Sombrero de Paja!?** –Habló Morgan sorprendido al ver mocoso aparecer en frente de él.

– **Morgan... un dedo** –Dijo y mostrando su dedo índice.

– **¿Un dedo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

– **Te derrotare usando un dedo.**

Esas palabras colmaron la paciencia del hombre– **¡MOCOSOOOOO!** –El capitán levanto su brazo derecho el cual tenía incrustado el hacha (La cual le dio el nombre de "Mano de Hacha Morgan") con la intensión de seguramente rebanar al chico, justo en el momento en que iba a rosar el afilado objeto contra su enemigo, el pirata había desaparecido del lugar, para aparecer sobre el hacha acuclillando.

Ambos estaban cara a cara, observando los ojos del otro, un par de ojos reflejaban odio mientras que en el otro par se notaba a kilómetros de distancia el brillo de diversión, el cual que adquirió debido al enojo de su contrincante.

Morgan aún no salía de su impresión ante la velocidad de su enemigo y ese momento de descuido fue aprovechado por Luffy el/la cual colocó su mano derecha en la frente del marine, cerrando la mano en un puño y el dedo índice sujeto por el pulgar tomo impulso hasta que soltó el dedo impregnado de Haki, le era mucho más fácil utilizar el recubrimiento Haki en una zona pequeña como un dedo, que un lugar más grande como la mano completa o en tal caso el brazo o una pierna.

El impacto fue de tal proporción que Morgan salió volando hacia dentro de la base destruyendo varias paredes en su paso causando un gran estruendo, la boca de todos los espectadores llegaban al suelo y sus ojos se salían a más no poder, él/ella solo cayo cómodamente en el suelo y se dio la vuelta cuando el ultimo sonido de destrucción se detuvo, comenzó a caminar hacia su nuevo nakama cuando algo lo/la detuvo, en específico un grito.

– **¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** –Se detuvo en seco, su cuerpo se había tensado completamente esa había sido la voz de Nami.

Nami por su parte había llegado a la oficina del Capitán Morgan, en el camino se había topado con un par de marine los cuales no le representaron ningún problema, los ató y amordazó y una vez hecho eso entro a la oficina y con una bolsa algo llena de algunas cosas comenzó a guarda todo lo de valor, registro todo el lugar hasta que encontró un caja fuerte– **Seguro que el mapa está ahí** –Movió un par de barriles que le obstruía el paso.

Tomo la perilla de la caja fuerte y se sorprendió cuando esta se abrió por si sola– **Que raro** –Al abrir la puerta vio que toda la caja estaba vacía a excepción de un pergamino enrollado algo amarillento y viejo que se encontraba al fondo, contenta lo tomo y lo abrió–. ¿ **Pero qué?... Buggy** –Su cerebro no necesito trabajar demasiado para darse cuenta que Buggy el Payaso había robado el mapa de Grand Line–. **Demonios.**

Frustrada tomo su bolsa con todo lo que había encontrado de valor y salió de la oficina, bajo varios piso discretamente sin ser vista por nadie igual que un felino, había escuchado unos cuantos disparos y esperaba que el idiota de su capitán no hubiera muerto, aunque después de recordar los buques de la marina destruidos y el rey marino domesticado, las posibilidades de que algo le pasara eran muy bajas y también estaba el hecho de que era un hombre goma.

Justo cuando estaba en el nivel final de la base se encamino a la salida cuando algo a una gran velocidad paso volando a solo a unos muy pero muy pequeños centímetros de distancias, solo para terminar chocando con una pared– ¡ **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** –Gritó ante el susto, se acercó al objeto desconocido cuando el polvo se disipó, entonces fue cuando vio con asombro al capitán de la base.

– **Nami ¿Está bien?** –Ante el tono de preocupación que se usó en su nombre se volteó para ver a Luffy en el principio de lo que había sido el comienzo del viaje de Morgan, ahora sabía quién era el culpable de que casi muriera.

Luffy preocupado/a se asomó por el agujero donde había mandado a volar a Morgan y vio a Nami, la detalló de arriba abajo minuciosamente buscando algún tipo de lesión y al verla buena y sana se volteó en dirección a los marine, que equivocado/a estaba con lo de " _buena_ "– **Si quieren pelear, adelante no me contendré** –Y como había esperado todos los marines soltaron sus armas para celebrar la derrota de Morgan.

– **Eso fue impresiónate Luffy-san** –Dijo Coby muy emocionado cubriendo con su mano la herida de bala que había recibido.

– **Sí que lo fue, aunque no entiendo porque los marines celebran la derrota de su capitán** –Expresó Zoro indiferente viendo a los marines celebrando.

– **Eso es fácil Zoro-san, todos tenían miedo al capitán Morgan** –Varios de los marines que estaba cerca de ellos y los escucharon asistieron con la cabeza afirmando esas palabras.

– **Dudo que vuelva a causar problemas** –Dijo Luffy tomando el brazo de Zoro y apoyándolo en su hombro.

– **¿Qué haces?** –Pregunto el espadachín levantando una ceja.

– **No has comido en días, y puedes desplomarte en cualquier momento... vamos por algo de comer, conozco un buen restaurante.**

– _**¡**_ _ **Luffy!**_ __–El/La nombrado/a se petrificó en su lugar y sudo frio, una presencia escalofriante apareció de la nada, y no fue el/la único/a persona que lo noto todos los marines se alejaron al ver a una mujer pelinaranja con una gran bolsa a cuesta desprender un aura demoníaca, _"¿¡Qué hice!?"_ se preguntó mentalmente la chica reencarnada.

Y como si Nami leyera sus pensamientos, habló– **¡** _ **CASI ME MATAS!**_ **¡** _ **IDIOTA!**_ –Y un gran puño se impactó en su cabeza mandándolo/a directo al suelo.

Si no había ninguna duda esta vez, Nami usaba Haki cada vez que estaba enojada... Luffy cayó y Zoro también.

– **¿¡QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES BRUJA!?** –Preguntó muy molesto Zoro en el suelo a punto de desenvainar una de sus espadas, grave error...

– **Zo-Zoro n-no l-lo ha-hagas** –Intentó advertir el capitán aun con la cabeza enterrada en el suelo.

– **¿¡A QUIÉN LE DICES BRUJA!?** –Zoro se estremeció, un segundo puño infundido de Haki (Realizado inconscientemente por parte de la navegante) mandó a Roronoa Zoro el Cazador de Piratas uno de los hombres más temidos de todo East Blue y ahora Primer Oficial de la Banda Pirata Mugiwara, a comer tierra.

– **Te lo dije** –Oh, que gratificante era decir esa sola frase–. **Zoro ella es Nami nuestra navegante y tesorera... Nami él es Zoro el espadachín y primer oficial... llévense bien** –Presentó sentándose en el suelo a la vez que se quitaba la tierra de su cabello gracias a Enel y su sombrero no había recibido daño.

– **¡Si cómo no!** –Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se mataban con la mirada, ¿Es que acaso sus nakamas tenían una conexión tan fuerte que los hacía decir sus frases al mismo tiempo?

El silencio del lugar fue interrumpido por un ruidoso rugido, el cual provenía del estómago de cierto chico/a con sombrero de paja.

– **Tengo hambre...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían llegado al restaurante de la madre de Rika una vez más, para literalmente devorar toda la comida del lugar, a Coby le habían vendado la herida mientras contaba todo lo que había sucedido y tanto Rika como su madre estaban de lo más contentas al igual que todo el pueblo, desde donde estaban podían escuchar el festejo de la gente.

– **No puedo comer más, tener tres semanas sin comer es mucho.**

– **Zoro eres increíble, yo no hubiera sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin comer** –Comentó el capitán con las mejillas hinchadas por tanta carne y pasteles, para las personas normales esa combinación era repugnante, para él/ella era el paraíso.

– **Aquí el increíble eres tú... ¿¡Cómo puedes comer más que yo, que llevaba tanto días sin comer!?**

– **Tres razones, número uno** –Levantó un dedo–. **Soy un "D", número dos** –Alzó otro dedo–. **Tengo un estomago sin fondo y número tres** –Alzó el dedo faltante–. **Esta deliciosos, y es carne y pastel.**

– **¡Con esa son cuatro!** –Exclamó irritado Zoro–. **¿O cinco?** –Murmuró por lo bajo–. **En todo caso la "D" que tiene que ver.**

– **No lo sé en realidad, según mi abuelo es "La Voluntad de la D".**

– **¿¡La Voluntad de la D!?**

– **No me preguntes, no tengo ni la más remota idea** –Y eso era verdad en la serie hasta donde alcanzó a verla nunca habían dado como tal la definición de la "D" sabía que tenía que ver con la derrota de los tenryuubitos* pero de ahí nada más.

– **Dudo que tengas un estomago sin fondo Luffy, yo creo que porque eres un hombre goma tu estomago se espante cuando está lleno** –Dijo lógicamente Nami.

– **Sinceramente nunca lo había pensado de esa manera** –Comentó con toda sinceridad observando su abultado estómago, sonrió estaba seguro/a que todo su atractivo se iba a la basura cuando estaba así, pero a quien le importaba, comer era uno de los placeres de la vida.

– **Buenos y ¿Cuántos somos?** –Preguntó Zoro.

– **¿Cuántos qué?** –Respondió con otra pregunta Nami.

– **Estas reunido nakamas para tu tripulación ¿verdad?** –El espadachín se dirigió a Luffy y este asistió con la cabeza–. **¿Cuántos somos en la tripulación?**

Trago un gran bocado para hablar– **Somos cuatro.**

– **Cuatro ya veo...** –Zoro asistió con la cabeza, dando por hecho que el cuarto miembro era Coby. En ese momento la puerta se abrió dando pasos a los marines.

– **¿Es cierto que ustedes son Pitaras?** –Preguntó uno de los marinos, el que por el momento parecía estar a cargo.

– **Así es, incluso reclute a mi cuarto nakama** –Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa orgullosa, estirando su brazo y palmeando la espalda de Zoro.

– **Estamos agradecidos con ustedes por ayudarnos con el Capít... digo con Morgan, pero como son piratas no lo podemos pasar por alto, así que les pedimos amablemente que se vallan de la isla** –Las quejas de los aldeanos no se tardaron en escuchar, reprochando esas palabras–. **Como agradecimiento no informaremos al cuartel general.**

– **Bien... nos vamos** –Dijo Luffy levantándose con bastante esfuerzo, siendo seguido por los otros dos.

– **Tan pronto se van** –Expresó tristemente Rika.

– **Si Rika-chan** –Se inclinó un poco para verla, con el estómago así no podía ni verse los zapatos–. **La vida de un pirata está en el mar, viviendo aventuras... además yo voy a convertirme en el Rey de los Piratas, así que sabrás pronto de mí solo lee los periódicos, y más temprano que tarde veras mi cartel de se busca.**

– **Está bien** –Dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa en el rostro–. **Oni-Chan cuando sea grande quiero ser una pirata como tú.** –Confesó la niña descolocando a todo el mundo.

– **Ja, bueno espero que nos encontremos en el mar** –Dijo contento/a pero la piel se le volvió de gallina y adelgazo en un dos por tres al sentir un aura demoníaca, no había que ser un genio para saber que era la madre de la niña–. **Pero seguro es una fase, seguro que en unos días los olvidaras jaja… ja** –Palmeó varias veces la cabeza de la niña, bastante de nervioso/a y temeroso/a por su vida –. **Bueno nos vamos mamá de Rika gracias por la comida** –Agradeció sin ver a la nombrada. Nami se acercó algo cautelosa a la mujer y le dejo una pequeña bolsita con el dinero.

– **Alto** –Dijo el marino cuando estaban codo a codo–. **¿Y él no es tu nakama**? –Dijo señalando a Coby.

Luffy se acercó al marino y lo abrazo por los hombros como si fuera compadres de toda la vida, mientras ignoraba la mirada fulminante de la mujer– **En realidad él era un pirata de la tripulación de Alvida, a la cual derrote hace unos días y bue...**

– **¡Ya basta Luffy-san!** –Detuvo Coby llegando a una conclusión, Morgan le había dejado en claro que la marina no era lo que estaba esperando así que lo decidió, si Luffy-san iba a contar su pasado; era claro que no lo iban a aceptar en la marina, pero por alguna razón eso no lo deprimió–. **Yo también soy parte de la tripulación del Capitán Muwigara No Luffy... El Futuro Rey de Los Piratas** –Dijo con convicción a la vez que le temblaban las piernas.

Zoro parpadeo confundido _"¿Acaso él no es parte de la tripulación también?"_ Se preguntaba mentalmente, Nami sonrió feliz al ver que el pequeñín seguiría en el equipo aunque la persona que más debería estar feliz tenía la mandíbula abajo literalmente gracias a sus habilidades gomosa su quijada rosaba el suelo.

– **¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ!?** –Y no era para menos él/ella había pensado hacer la misma estrategia que el Luffy original para hacer que Coby se alistara en la marina, no contó que el de anteojos lo interrumpiera a mitad de su discurso.

– **¿Eres o no parte de la tripulación?... Tu capitán no parece estar enterado** –Dijo el marine quitándose a Luffy de encima, ante el movimiento por fin el/la portador/a del sombrero de paja reacciono.

– **¿Eh?... Bueno si** –Dijo Luffy no tan convencido/a–. **¿Coby estás seguro de esto?**

– **Si quiero estar a tu lado cuando cumplas tu sueño Luf... Capitán.**

– **Si... Es mi nakama** –Le dijo al marine con decisión–. **Bien nosotros nos vamos.**

Y así los cuatro salieron del restaurante rumbo al muelle, la gente les daba las gracias al pasar todos absolutamente alegres y contentos por a verlos salvado del corrupto Capitán Morgan– **¿Cuál es nuestro bote?** –Preguntó Zoro una vez llegaron al puerto.

– **Ese que de ahí** –Señaló Nami el barco de color rosa.

– **Díganme que es el pequeño bote pesquero que está al lado del barco rosa** –Aunque más que una simple frase era una súplica.

– **No… Es el rosa.**

– **Tiene que ser una broma.**

– **Lastimosamente Zoro-san no lo es** –Y con eso se encaminaron a abordar el barco–. **Espero que con un par de manos extras podamos mover el barco sin tantos problemas.**

– **Yo también lo espero Coby** –Dijo Luffy esperanzado/a.

Mientras preparaban el barco para zarpar los marines había llegado al muelle y despidiendo a los piratas con un saludo militar– **¡Marinos!** –Gritó el hombre con el que hablaron en el restaurant–. **Este saludo es una muy clara violación al protocolo de los Marine, por lo tanto como castigo no comeremos por tres días.**

– **¡SI SEÑOR!** –Gritaron los hombres.

– **Eso no se ve todos los días** –Comentó el cazador de piratas mientras veía como la isla se encontraba cada vez lejos.

– **Es verdad.**

– **Luffy, llama a princesa para que conozca a Zoro** –Dijo Nami recodando a la nakama faltante.

– **¿Princesa?** –Preguntó Zoro.

– **Ya la vas a conocer, ¡PRINCESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** –Luego del potente grito que dejo a todos sordos se quedaron en silencio, todos con una sonrisa y Zoro con una cara de ¿Estarán bien de la cabeza?, de un momento a otro el mar se agito y de él salió un Rey marino, Zoro había tomado una de sus katanas listo para atacar–. **Ya volví Princesa, y traje conmigo un nuevo nakama, Zoro ella es Princesa... Princesa él es Zoro** –La serpiente marina vio a su nuevo nakama y se acercó a él para saludarlo lamiéndole la cara dejándolo lleno de baba, para luego girarse a su capitán–. **Ya te alimentaste** –La criatura asistió con la cabeza–. **Bien ahora vámonos.**

Zoro estaba en Shock era la primera vez que veía a un rey marino domesticado, y se preguntó ¿Quién rayos era su Capitán?, no podía moverse viendo con Luffy mimaba, abrazaba y besaba a la criatura y eso no era todo ¿¡Quién demonios le pone Princesa de nombre a un rey marino!? La respuesta le llego cuando lo vio, su Capitán era el único que haría eso, ¿En qué demonios se había metido?

– **Ya te acostumbraras** –Dijo Nami sintiendo un poco de lastima por el espadachín, ella también se preguntaba en donde se había metido, por lo menos cuatro veces al día.

– **Eso espero.**

– **Ya que estamos en alta mar, vamos a la cocina para planear que haremos ahora** –Ordenó Luffy, todos acataron la orden y se dirigieron a la cocina, cada uno se sentó en la larga mesa para discutir los asuntos importantes–. **Bien ahora, ya conseguimos a dos nakamas más, Nami tiene su tesoro y el mapa así que...** –Le estaba dando tiempo a la nombrada para que dijera que no habían conseguido el mapa.

– **¿Mapa?** –Preguntó Zoro.

– **Un mapa de la entrada al Grand line** –Contestó Nami–. **En realidad en vez de encontrar el mapa conseguí esto** –Dijo desarrollando el papel con la nota de Buggy.

– **¿Buggy? ¿Quién es Buggy?**

– **EEEH Zoro-san ¡Eras un cazador de piratas y no lo sabes!** –El espadachín negó con la cabeza, totalmente ajeno a la información–. **É-Él e-es uno de los piratas más peligrosos de todo East Blues, Bu-Buggy el payaso** –Contóaterrado el pequeño Coby abrazándose a el mismo **.**

– **También conocido como Buggy el despiadado** –Continuó Nami.

– **Él es un pirata de 15 millones de berris** –Terminó Luffy recordado el cartel de se busca de Buggy–. **Y no solo eso él también es un usuario de las frutas del diablo.**

– **¿Eh? había escuchado rumores sobre eso... pero no los creía porque nunca había visto un usuario pero ahora no estoy tan segura** –Nami tomo la oreja de Luffy y la estiro.

– **Su fruta es la Bara Bara no mi*** –Luffy por su parte miro a Nami la cual se entretenía estirando todo lo que podía su oreja.

– **Bara Bara... un hombre separable** –Murmuró Nami, preguntándose mentalmente hasta cuanto podía estirarse Luffy.

– **Si cuando lo cortan se separa, esa habilidad es muy útil con personas con espadas** –Dijo viendo a Zoro.

– **¿Estás insinuando que no puedo derrotarlo?** –Preguntó un poco molesto.

– **En tu estado actual no lograrías nada, pero eso lo resolveremos** –Comentó con una sonrisa Luffy.

– **¿Qué quieres decir con eso?** –Cuestionó.

– **En todo caso ¿Qué haremos ahora? Luf… Capitán** –Dijo Coby algo confundido de como dirigirse a su capitán.

– **Para empezar no tienes que decirme capitán todo el tiempo Coby, somos nakamas** –Luffy le sonrió alegremente, el nuevo miembro le devolvió la sonrisa a la vez que asistía con la cabeza–. **Y en cuanto al mapa, iremos por el** –Dijo con decisión viendo a la única femenina del barco–. **Nami dirige el curso hacia Buggy.**

– **Luffy no se puede trazar un curso hacia una persona** –Dijo la navegante cruzándose de brazos–. **Pero suerte para ti que soy la mejor navegante del mundo y se dónde se encuentra Buggy en este momento.**

– **No esperaría menos de ti.**

– **Y ¿Q-Qué ha-haremos al llegar? simplemente robar el mapa y ya… Cu-Cuando Buggy se entere nos matara** –Dijo Coby temblando de miedo con solo imaginarlo–. **Es imposible, imposible, realmente imposi…** –El/La sombrero de paja lo golpeo estrellando su cabeza contra la mesa–. **¿P-Por q-qué?**

– **Me colmaste la paciencia** –Respondió simplemente–. **Además no tienes por qué preocuparte** –Coby despegó la cabeza de la mesa y vio a su capitán, acomodándose las gafas–. **Yo te protegeré si algo pasa, yo los protegeré a todos.**

Un silencio para nada incomodo se formó en la cocina de aquel barco el cual era por el momento el barco de los sombreros de pajas, todos miraron a Luffy y sonrieron a pesar de que no llevaban mucho tiempo juntos sabían que su capitán cumpliría con su palabra.

– **¡Los tesoros también los robaremos! Oíste Luffy** –Declaró Nami con convicción, rompiendo el silencio.

– **Saben yo quiero un flota de barcos a mi mando así que comenzaremos con reclutar a Buggy… Así que dudo que tengas que robar su tesoro Nami** –Todos se quedaron en silencio.

– **¡** **ESTAS LOCOOOO!**

– **Que groseros** –Dijo aparentemente ofendida la chica reencarnada–. **Tengo uno que otro tornillo suelto pero nada de qué preocuparse** –Sabía que era un poquito lento/a pero eso era por su celebro de goma, las ideas tardaban un poco más en llegar.

– **No puedo contigo** –Dijo Nami parándose caminado de un lado a otro sin soltar la oreja–. **Además que te hace creer que el aceptara.**

– **Tengo mis métodos** –Dijo cruzando los brazos y alzando la barbilla.

– **Soborno.**

– **Chantaje.**

– **Extorción.**

– **Gaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr**

– **Si lo dicen así suena feo** –Incluso princesa había dado su opinión, la puerta estaba abierta por lo cual tenía un ojo viendo todo ¿Cómo navegaba el barco con el peso del rey marino? No lo sabía–. **Bueno tal vez mis métodos no sea los más ehhh ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿Mejores? Si, mejores, pero creo que puedo agregar a la lista intimidación, amenazas o en el peor de los casos secuestro** –Murmuró.

– **¿Cómo secuestro puede ser el peor de los casos?** –Preguntó Zoro, los demás solo negaron con la cabeza sin comprender a su capitán.

– **Como sea por el momento, cuando nos encontremos con la tripulación de Buggy no los ataquen…. a menos que ellos lo hagan primero** –Ordenó pasivamente–. **Ah, por cierto Nami, ya puedes soltar mi oreja** –La nombrada lo hizo y fue tanto lo que estiro que cuando la oreja regreso a su posición original tumbo a Luffy con todo y silla al suelo y como si nada hubiera sucedido siguió hablando–. **Gracias…**

– **Luffy** –La seriedad con la que fue pronunciado su nombre lo/la hizo girar la cabeza en dirección a Zoro, el nombrando lo/la miraba sin emoción alguna aunque había una aura peligrosa en él, Nami retrocedió un paso y Coby se estremeció.

Alzo una ceja– **¿Qué sucede Zoro?**

– **Cuando derrotaste a Morgan tu dedo se volvió negro… ¿Qué fue eso?** –Luffy sonrió, directo al punto así era Zoro.

– **Valla realmente pensé que nadie lo había notado** –Dijo sorprendido/a aún con la sonrisa, se levantó y deslizó su mirada por todos–. **Vamos a fuera, les enseñaré… No pensaba ocultarlo o algo parecido solo que no había tenido el momento adecuado para decírselos.**

Una vez que todos se encontraban fuera, sé quedaron en silencio al ver a Princesa enrollada en todo el barco– **Ya decía yo que el barco crujía y se movía de manera extraña.**

– **Sera que está cansada de nadar… En fin** –Luffy se recostó en uno de los costados del rey marino–. **Zoro lo que viste allá fue esto** –el Haki comenzó a recubrir su brazo hasta el codo–. **Esto muchachos es Haki… El Haki es una fuerza o poder que posee cada ser vivo en el mundo, claro que la mayoría no sabe que lo tienen o en algunos casos las personas no logran usarlo o sencillamente no pueden despertar el poder.**

– **Y ¿Qué se supone que el Haki hace?** –Preguntó Nami, visiblemente interesada.

– **Ya voy a explicar eso… Hay tres tipos de Haki, este que están viendo es el Busoshoku Haki* es una armadura que protege de ataques al usuario que lo utilice y da potencia a sus propios ataques, incluso puedes usar este Haki para recubrir objetos… Como tus espadas Zoro o tu bastón Nami** –Automáticamente Zoro llevo sus manos a sus espadas–. **Para probar mis palabras, Zoro, intenta corta mi brazo.**

– **¿¡QUÉ!? Lu-Luffy-san ¿¡Estás seguro de eso!?** –Coby temblaba de preocupación.

– **Todo estará bien Coby** –Luffy estiró su brazo recubierto con haki hacia el espadachín, invitando a Zoro con la mirada, el peliverde camino hasta su capitán y empuño la Wado Ichimoji desenvainándola con maestría y en un movimiento limpio llevó la espada a su dirección con toda la intención de cortar el brazo de su capitán.

Un sonido metálico se escuchó, la cara de Coby se volvía cada vez más pálida él ni siquiera sabía cómo no había cerrado los ojos, la espada quedó en contacto contra el brazo, Zoro tranquilamente enfundo la espada a la vez que el BusoshokuHaki desaparecía mostrando así el brazo intacto de Luffy.

– **Increíble, no tiene ningún** **rasguño** –A Nami le bajaban gotas de sudor por el cuello de los nervios.

– **Luffy-san por favor no hagas ese tipo de cosas otra vez** –" _De seguir así, me va a dar un ataque al corazón_ " pensó Coby.

– **Jajajaja… El otro tipo de Haki es el Kenbunshoku Haki* es el poder de sentir la presencia del enemigo este poder es bastante eficiente para cuando no se puede ver al enemigo e incluso con él se puede detectar a enemigos invisibles.**

" _¡Personas Invisibles! ¿¡Eso es posible!?"_ pensaron todos.

– **Seguro que están pensando que si existe personas invisibles** –Todos se tensaron–. **Yo soy una persona de goma y no creen en alguien invisible** –En eso el capitán tenía un punto–. **Sera mejor que se preparen porque "En el Grand Line cualquier cosa puede pasar"… Para mostrar el poder del Kenbunshoku Haki, Nami intenta darme con tu bastón mientras tengo los ojos cerrados.**

Luffy prosiguió a cerrar los ojos y colocar sus manos en su espalda, Nami por su parte tomo de su pierna las tres varas de metal uniéndolas formando su bastón, se acercó a su capitán en silencio e intentó golpearlo, el/la pelinegro/a sintió una presencia a su izquierda así que se movió a la derecha esquivando el golpe, esta vez sintió la presencia en dirección a su cabeza, se agacho dando algunos paso por la cubierta esquivando a Nami y caminando alrededor de los demás miembros de la tripulación.

Justo cuando se detuvo sintió un golpe en su cabeza, no le había dolido por el hecho de ser de goma pero se sonrojo al no poder haberlo esquivado, abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con la sonrisa socarrona de Nami– **Ese Haki no es tan bueno como dices.**

Carraspeó avergonado/a– **Normalmente las personas se centran en un solo tipo de Haki… por el momento solo puedo mantener el** **Haki de armadura por cinco minutos en cualquiera de mis extremidades, y en cuanto al** **Haki de observación apenas puedo usarlo… El que mejor se usar es el tercero.**

– **¿Cuál es?** –Preguntó el espadachín.

– **El Haoshoku Haki o el Haki del conquistador… Este Haki es diferente a los anteriores, porque no se pude entrenar, las únicas personas que lo pueden usar son solo uno en un millón. Este poder me permite imponer mi fuerza de voluntad sobre los demás** –Los vio seriamente.

Un escalofrió recorrió los cuerpos de todos, Princesa ya conociendo esa sensación deslizo su cabeza a un extremo de barco huyendo hacia el mar, el barco se balanceo fuertemente pero las persona abordo no parecieron notarlo, Nami cayó de rodillas al suelo abrazándose a sí misma,Coby al igual que la chica cayo a la cubiertalos temblores de su cuerpo eran evidentes, el único que apenas se mantenía en pie era Zoro, varias gotas de sudor bajaban por su cabeza hasta su cuello.

Luffy dejo de usar el haki del conquistador– **Este es el tercer tipo de Haki.**

Zoro tomo sus katanas su mano temblaba levemente y vio a Luffy con unas sombra sobre sus ojos y una sonrisa aterradora " _Este tipo no solo es fuerte… Es muy peligroso_ "

Nami desde su posición observo a Luffy con una mirada de esperanza " _Tal vez… Luffy pueda derrotar a Arlong_ "

Coby con los lente sombre el puente de su nariz vio a Luffy borrosamente " _Luffy-san es increíble_ "

 **Hola que tal aquí el cuarto capítulo espero que les haya gustado, para los que no leyeron el anuncio de arriba me imagino que se sorprendieron al leer la historia y no encontrarla escrita en primera persona.**

 **MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS… esto seguro que más de uno no les va a agradar esto, así que aceptare las críticas.**

 **Aclaratorias:**

 **Tenyubito:** Dragón Celestial.

 **Bara Bara:** Separable.

 **Busoshoku haki** : Haki de Armadura.

 **Kenbunshoku hak** **i:** Haki de Observación.

 **Haoshoku haki:** Haki del Conquistador.

 **Besos.**

– **Sara Dragonil…**


	5. Capítulo 5

**¡Mi Vida en One Piece!**

 **Capítulo 05**

 **¡** **Los Tres Chiflados** **!**

 **Los personajes de One Piece no son míos, les pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

 **.**

"— **¿Acaso darse cuenta de lo que no podemos hacer… No es lo mismo que darse por vencido?**

— **No… Significa perdonarte a ti mismo por lo que no eres capaz de hacer… Tus nakamas están ahí para suplir lo que tú no puedes hacer y para prevenir que ignores las cosas que sí puedes lograr."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era un día bastante tranquilo, el sol estaba en lo alto, el cielo estaba despejado y por los momentos no se veía ninguna clase de nube, el viento soplaba constantemente, haciendo que el barco navegara por las aguas del Este Blue con total normalidad y tranquilidad, pero estábamos hablando del barco que transportaba a la tripulación de Los Sombreros de Paja y todos sabemos que en sus vidas nada es normal y mucho menos ronda la tranquilidad.

La situación era extraña por no decir menos, un gran silencio nada común en el barco rondaba; la chica reencarnada ósea el capitán Monkey D Luffy, se encontraba totalmente empapado/a tanto de agua sucia como agua de mar y además llenó/a de jabón y espuma al igual que toda la tripulación.

Luffy caminaba de un lado a otro al frente de los tres idiotas polizones que habían tenido la intención de querer robar en su barco, el trío se aferraba al abrazo que tenían entre ellos mismos, en sus rostros se podía ver claramente el miedo, además de las cascadas de lágrimas que bajaban por sus lastimadas caras.

Y como no estar asustados y muertos de miedo, si estaban en un barco con una mujer demonio, el cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro y un pirata de largos cabellos y sombrero de paja que los miraba como si quisiera matarlos, ellos tres eran de la tripulación de Buggy y nunca en sus vidas habían conocidos al alguien más aterrador que su capitán pero esa mujer de cabellos naranja le ganaba y con creces.

— **Bien ¿Qué haré con ustedes tres?** —Preguntó Luffy con el ceño fruncido.

.

Flashback

.

Al día siguiente de salir de Shell Town todos se había levantado antes de que saliera el sol como habitualmente lo habían estado haciendo para realizar su entrenamiento, aunque el nuevo miembro la tripulación no lo sabía, tanto Nami como Coby se encontraban en la habitación donde dormían los chicos para ver como Luffy despertaba a Zoro, aunque más para diversión de la mujer que del pequeñín.

Claro que para decepción de la navegante, frustración del capitán y consternación de cobarde, el espadachín no despertaba, habían intentado todo medio posible para despertarlo, Luffy comenzó con utilizar su silbato en la oreja del hombre; no había funcionado, Coby había sacado un gong (Sabrá Enel de donde lo había sacado) y lo había tocado; tampoco funcionó, debido a los fallidos intentos de los dos hombres Nami había decidido despertarlo a punto de cachetadas; Zoro había quedado con las mejillas un poco hinchadas y rojas pero aun así seguía dormido.

— **¿¡Qué demonios pasa con él!? ¡No despierta!** —Dijo Nami molesta, sobándose la mano con la que había golpeado a Zoro.

— **A eso se le llama dormir como un tronco.**

— **Aaaah no es momento para juegos ¡Coby!**

— **L-Lo si-siento** —Coby a pesar del tiempo que habían estados juntos aún no se acostumbraba al carácter explosivo de la chica.

— **Mmmm esto no está funcionando** —Luffy se cruzó de brazos pensativamente—. **¡Ya se! Lo lanzaré al mar, de esa forma despertara.**

— **Me parece una buena idea.**

— **¿N-No cr-creen que es un poco extremo?** —Preguntó el de anteojos algo preocupado.

— **Para nada Zoro no morirá por algo así.**

Luffy tomó a Zoro y lo cargo a cuesta como si de un costal de papas se tratara, trastabilló un poco, pero logró mantenerse en pie, caminaron hasta la cubierta y pudieron darse cuenta que el sol ya había salido y además pudieron notar que Princesa tenía la cabeza recostada en el barco, pero al verlos salir se irguió en todo su esplendor esperando órdenes para comenzar el entrenamiento.

Luffy se acercó a la barandilla del barco y como si nada lanzó a Zoro por la borda, Princesa abrió los ojos como platos ante eso, y como si fuera un rayo sumergió su cabeza para rescatarlo, y en el menor de los tiempos, el rey marino lo sacó tomándolo con cuidado; con sus filosos dientes en una parte de la camisa del ex-cazador de piratas, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada aterradora.

Nami y Luffy estallaron en carcajadas.

— **Zoro ¿Estaba fría el agua? JAJAJAJA.**

— **¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE MALDITO!?** —Un aura maligna comenzó a rodear a Zoro.

Luffy a pesar del ataque de risa que tenía saco del bolsillo de su shorts un den-den Mushi con cámara incorporada; y sin perder el tiempo sacó una foto de Zoro, el flash lo cegó un poco pero al darse cuenta que le acababan de tomar una fotografía su aura demoniaca se intensificó.

— **¡Te voy a matar!** —Exclamó el peli-verde, el instinto asesino era tan grande que Princesa no perdió el tiempo y lo bajó a la cubierta antes de que algo le pasara a ella. Una vez abajo desenvainó sus espadas dispuesto a matar a su capitán.

Ella/El al sentir que su vida estaba en peli-negro comenzó a retroceder sin parar de reír; huyendo del furioso Zoro que atacaba a diestra y siniestra.

— **¡Zoro! ¡Cálmate!**

— **¡Ah calmarse tu abuela!**

— **Con esa vieja no te metas…** —Por más que estuvieran jugando no le gustaba que hablaran mal de su abuelita, esa mujer había sido su todo en su vida anterior.

La persecución había durado un poco más de tiempo hasta que Nami se cansó y le dio un buen coscorrón a cada uno.

— **Ya es suficiente ustedes dos, miren que el sol ya salió y no hemos hecho nada** —Reprendió la mujer.

— **Bruja** —Murmuró el espadachín sobándose la cabeza, y a la vez que se tocaba las mejillas extrañado porque sentía un poco de dolor—. **A todo esto ¿Por qué demonios me lanzaron al mar?**

— **Bu-Bueno Zoro-san, no te despertabas con nada… Así que Luffy-san te lanzo al agua** —Contestó Coby acercándose al grupo.

— **¡AAAAH!** —Zoro había girado la cabeza en dirección al de lentes, con una mirada molesta, la cual había sido hecha sin mala intención.

Claro que Coby no lo vio así, retrocedió un poco " _Primero Nami-san y ahora Zoro-san, ¿Qué falta? ¿Qué Luffy-san se enoje conmigo también?_ "

— **¿Y porque querían despertarme?**

— **En realidad Luffy nos somete a un entrenamiento todos los días** —Dijo Nami.

— **¿Entrenamiento?**

— **Así es Zoro, lo hacemos tres veces al día antes de desayunar, después de almorzar y antes de cenar.**

— **Ya veo** —Dijo simplemente Zoro, se levantó del suelo y se quitó la mojada camisa mostrando su bien trabajado pecho y sus fortificados músculos, ante la atenta mirada de cuatro pares de ojos.

" _Para ser un idiota tiene buen cuerpo_ " pensó Nami mordiéndose el labio inferior.

" _Maldición si tiene ese cuerpazo ahora, ¿Cómo será después de los 2 años?_ " pensó Luffy a la vez que se lo comía con la mirada.

" _Vaya, me gustaría algún día tener el físico de Zoro-san… No Zoro-sempai_ " pensó Coby con admiración.

En cuanto a Princesa, ella pensaba que el peli-verde se veía delicioso como aperitivo, pero negó con la cabeza no podía comerse a los nakamas, pero eso no detuvo la ligera baba que se escurría por su hocico.

Zoro exprimió su camisa sacando toda en agua de ella, al sentirse observado volteo para encontrarse con tres miradas que parecían comérselo con la vista y otra con un aura de admiración— **¿Qué demonios están mirando?**

— **A ti** —Contestó encogiéndose de hombros Luffy, sin apartar la mirada, su miembro dio un brinco descolocándolo/a, no era la primera vez que sucedía pero aun así le causaba vergüenza—. **E-En fin comencemos con el entrenamiento.**

Se volteó para ocultar su sonrojo, tal vez, solo tal vez debería pensar seriamente sobre la opción de violar a Zoro; negó con la cabeza ante eso, no había ser en la tierra que pudiera estar arriba de Rororoa Zoro. Y por mucho que le gustara su personaje favorito no estaba dispuesto/a ha estar abajo, no era masoquista no le gustaba el dolor.

El entrenamiento había comenzado si más contratiempos, habían terminado de hacer todo tipo de calentamiento existente y hasta ocurrido en el momento siendo el/la primero/a en terminar Luffy seguido de Zoro, luego de Coby y por último de Nami.

Luego del tortuoso entrenamiento Luffy había sugerido que sería bueno que todos supieran usar una espada, o por lo menos tener el conocimiento de cómo usar una, Coby recordó que el depositó habían algunas espadas de bambú, cuando las encontraron se dieron cuenta que la mayoría estaba inutilizables pero encontraron una cuantas que estaban un poco viejas pero aún servían.

El sensei estaba claro que sería Zoro, el espadachín explico el cómo sostener la espada, que tipos de movimientos eran seguros para no lastimarse las manos en específico para no doblarse una muñeca, las posturas, los desenvaines y todo tipo de cosas, después de un tiempo todos habían logrado a su peculiar modo sostener la espada de bambú; dando así el comienzo de la práctica, claro que cuando llegó la hora de la pelea Zoro no había tenido piedad con nadie ni siquiera con Nami por ser mujer.

Claro que la pelea que más había disfrutado el ex-cazador de piratas fue contra su capitán, Luffy a pesar de tener buenos reflejos y una buena velocidad, no se salvó de varios golpes, que para su sorpresa le habían dolido; un poco nada más, y eso solo significaba una cosa, Zoro podía usar Haki inconscientemente como lo hacía Nami, claro que a diferencia de la peli-naranja el no necesitaba estar enojado para usarlo.

Luego de ese doloroso entrenamiento, pasaron a la parte de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo; Zoro estaba reacio a pelear sin sus espadas pero luego de que Luffy le dijera `¿Qué pasaría si algún día no tuvieras tus espaldas para defenderte? Lucharas con espadas invisibles… No o creo´ luego de esas palabras, el espadachín acepto.

Esta vez Luffy disfruto vengarse de Zoro, claro que su primer oficial no se lo puso tan fácil; pero aun así había ganado, claro que la sonrisa no le había durado mucho; en su pelea contra Nami la nombrada había fingido doblarse el tobillo y cuando Luffy se había acercado preocupado/a, la ladrona de piratas lo/a había inmovilizado/a con una llave, que había aprendido hace unos días por la misma persona que tenía inmovilizado/a, Luffy no podía estar más que orgulloso/a; y en cuanto a Coby la pelea había durado un considerable tiempo, sorprendiendo al capitán por la reciente adquirida resistencia del peli-rosa.

Cuando el entrenamiento había finalizado Coby había ido a la cocina a hacer el desayuno, ni Luffy y ni él habían dejado a Nami cocinar más, la primera vez que lo había hecho no había sucedido nada pero la segunda vez, había comenzado a cobrar, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a pagar la ridícula cantidad que la mujer exigía; el capitán porque no quería gastar sus ahorro en algo como eso y el de anteojos porque sencillamente no tenía dinero. Coby no era un chef pero por el momento podían sobrevivir sus estómagos y sus bolsillos, Luffy estaba más que ansioso/a por que Sanji se uniera y no tener que preocuparse más por la comida.

.

.

.

.

.

Luffy se encontraba sentado/a en la cabeza de Princesa la cual tenía un entrenamiento extra, en el que consistía en jalar el barco por dos horas todos los días, para aumentar así, su velocidad, fuerza y resistencia, el/la peli-negro/a se encontraba pensado si era una buena idea el arma una flota, por los momentos no contaba con los recursos para mantener varios barcos y mucho menos a varias personas.

El primer botín que tendrían seria al llegar a la isla de cielo, pero para eso aún faltaba, suspiró, tendría que conformarse con reclutar a las personas más fuertes que encontrara, una tripulación pequeña llena totalmente de gente fuerte, si eso tendría que hacer, y el primero en ese plan era Buggy pero estaba seguro/a que nunca abandonaría su posición de capitán, así que lo único sensato era el secuestro, lo ataría en el mástil si era necesario pero Buggy El Payaso sería su nakama, quisiera o no.

— **Luffy…**

Giró la cabeza ante su nombre y vio a Nami llamándolo/a, salto de la cabeza del rey marino para caer en la cubierta justo al frente de la mujer— **¿Qué sucede Nami?**

La nombrada sonrió perversamente, dándole mala espina— **Toma** —Dijo simplemente dándole una cubeta llena de jabón y un cepillo.

— **¿Y para que quiero yo esto?** —Se atrevió a preguntar.

— **La cubierta del barco esta hecho un desastre, límpialo** —La quijada del hombre de goma se le descolocó—. **Tranquilo Coby te ayudará** —Señalo con su pulgar al nombrado el cual cargaba una cubeta con una mano y un trapeador con la otra—. **Espero que cuando venga a ver todo esté limpio y reluciente.**

— **Luffy-san ¿Estás bien?** —Preguntó al ver que su capitán no reaccionaba.

— **¿Quién se cree qué es esa mujer? Solo porque el One Piece sea suyo cuando lo encontremos, no quiere decir que me trate como un esclavo.**

— **¿Dijiste algo Luffy ~?**

— **Nop, no he dicho nada** —Por más que no le gustara la idea, sabía que no podía contradecir a Nami la mujeres era aterradoras cuando estaban enojadas, y lo sabía por qué en algún momento también fue una—. **Como sea, empecemos Coby.**

Luffy amarró su cabellos en un moño sobre su cabeza, y comenzó a restregar el suelo, quién lo diría él/ella limpiando, ni donde Dadan movía un dedo, si Ace y Sabo lo/a vieran se reirían de él/ella hasta más no poder. Y ahora que pensaba en sus hermanos, se preguntaba cuando los volvería a ver y como estarían, sonrió no había que preocuparse por eso dos al fin y al cabo ambos eran monstruos al igual que él/ella.

— **Ha este paso terminaremos mañana** —Dijo cansado/a Luffy, se levantó y vio como aún quedaba gran parte por limpiar—. **Este barco es jodidamente grande… Ahora que lo pienso. Coby ¿Alguna vez has patinado?**

El peli-rosa alzó una ceja ante la pregunta— **¿Eh? No. ¿Por qué?** —Una sonrisa perversa adornó la cara del/la peli-negro/a—. **Lu-Luffy-san no creo que es-esto sea una buena i-idea** —Dijo Coby al cabo de un rato a la vez que tomaba fuertemente la barandilla del barco para evitar caerse, Luffy había amarrado dos cepillos debajo de sus zapatos, con la excusa de que de esa manera terminarían más rápido la limpieza y sería más divertido.

— **Oh vamos Coby, no seas cobarde… estos será divertido** —Dijo Luffy terminando de amarrar los cepillos, se levantó obligando al pequeño alzar la vista—. **Listo, bien Coby a patinar.**

Coby recibió una palmada en la espalda con tal fuerza que se soltó de la barandilla y comenzó a deslizarse sin control alguno por la cubierta— **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡LUFFY-SAAAAAAAN!**

— **Jajajaja lo estás haciendo muy bien Coby** —El/La peli-negro/a se sentó en el suelo para amarrarse sus propios "patines" mientras se escuchaban los gritos de Coby por todo el lugar; al finalizar se unió a la diversión—. **EEEEEsto no es tan fáciiiil.**

Monkey D Luffy no había previsto que el patinar con cepillos llenos de jabón fuera tan difícil, con el vaivén del barco se hacía mucho más complicado mantenerse de pie, un golpe sordo le obligó a llevar su vista hacia el lugar del sonido encontrándose a Coby besando la cubierta, se hubiera reído de no ser porque había tropezado con algo o mejor dicho alguien.

Zoro había despertado por segunda vez en el día de una manera sorpresiva, encontrándose con su capitán sobre él— **Se puede saber ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

El capitán colocó un codo en el suelo y apoyó su mentón en él, para después girar lentamente la cabeza en dirección a Zoro— **Y yo quisiera saber ¿Por qué estás durmiendo aquí?** **¿No pudiste conseguiste otro lugar para dormir?**

Un grito resonó antes de que el primer oficial pudiera contestar, pudieron observar a Coby patinar si control en dirección a ellos, aunque no era eso lo que les preocupaba a los más fuertes de la tripulación; si no el hecho de que había un balde enfrente de ellos y Coby el cual estaba a punto de tropezar con él.

El resultado, Coby había tropezado con el balde a la vez que caía sobre Luffy y Zoro, el líquido espumoso había bañado a los tres, el moño que tenía en la cabeza el del sombrero de paja se había disuelto, Luffy tomo un mechón y lo olio, al instante separó su cabello de la cara con una mueca.

— **¡COBY!** —Dijo molesto/a Luffy, para sentarse y quedar entre las piernas del peli-verde, aunque eso en cualquier momento lo/a hubiera puesto feliz en ese preciso instante no le importaba, tomó a Coby del cuello y lo zanganeo con los ojos en blancos hechos de furia y los dientes en forma de tiburón—. **¿¡Sabes el tiempo que pasó cuidando** _ **MI**_ **hermoso cabello!? AAAAh Coby** —Dijo para luego darle un poderoso coscorrón en la cabeza.

— **Se puede saber ¿Qué está pasando aquí?** —Preguntó Nami, al ver en las condiciones que estaba la cubierta, jabón por todos lados, agua por doquier y para culminar a los tres hombres empapados, todo estaba peor de cuando se fue.

Lastimosamente Nami no obtendría respuestas, ya que el barco de imprevisto giro en una dirección inesperada, logrando de ese modo todas las personas a bordo cayeran al lado contrario de donde estaban golpeándose con la baranda impidiendo así que cayeran al mar, y para empeorar la situación las cubetas restantes se derramaron sobre toda la tripulación.

— **¡Qué asco!** —Se quejó Nami.

— **¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?** —Preguntó Zoro mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Luffy se dio cuenta de inmediato que el cambio de dirección había sido realizado por Princesa, estiró su brazo en dirección del rey marino y le dio un golpe en la cabeza logrando que le saliera un chichón— **¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo Princesa!?** —En cualquier otra situación habría mantenido la calma pero en esos instantes su cabello era un desastre y bueno su malhumor estaba por los cielos—. **¡Vuelve al curso!**

Princesa lo/a vio con lo que parecía el ceño fruncido, pero sin desobedecer volvió al curso original, para luego romper las cuerdas que lo amarraban al barco y sumergirse al mar, y como si fuera un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche con su cola dio un latigazo al mar logrado levantar una gran cantidad de agua que acabó encima de sus nakamas y de esa manera el rey marino se fue.

Luffy al sentir el agua de mar sobre él/ella se sintió de inmediatamente débil— **Aaaah se me van las fuerzas** —Dijo exhausto/a acostándose boca abajo en la cubierta.

— **AAAAH ¿Cómo que sin fuerzas? No has hecho nada, además de ensuciar más el barco** —Regaño Nami molesta exprimiendo el borde de su camisa.

Zoro con un chasquido de lengua se quitó por segunda vez en el día su camisa para sacarle el agua, mientras que Coby a un el suelo y ahora con dos chichones el segundo ganado por el golpe contra la barandilla, sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón solo para encontrarlo igual de mojado que él, suspirando limpio sus lentes con él pañuelo.

— **Para lo que hemos comido frutas del diablo, el mar es nuestro enemigo, si alguno cae al mal por accidente no podrá nadar, solo se hundirá** —Contesto el capitán débilmente, no tenía ni las energías para hablar.

— **Así que si te lanzamos al mar nos podremos deshacer de ti ¿Verdad?** —Comentó la navegante malvadamente.

— **Muy graciosa Nami** —Luffy se sentó con dificultad, aunque lo estuviera no quería parecer débil antes sus nakamas, tal vez era su orgullo masculino lo/la impulsaba a levantarse, quién sabe.

— **Oye Luffy** —Hablo Zoro, el/la nombrado/a se giró a verlo—. **Tenemos compañía.**

De inmediato el aura alrededor de Luffy cambio; siendo notados por los demás "¿ _Compañía_?" pensó Luffy. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en usar su Haki de observación, pudo sentir las esencias de sus nakamas pero a la vez pudo sentir otras tres, aunque mucho más débiles, frunció el ceño al no haberse dado cuenta antes, no podía excusarse de estar débil por el agua de mar y por hender no los había notado, se molestó tendría que estar más atentó/a en el futuro o si no… Ni siquiera quería pensar en las consecuencias.

Abrió los ojos, sintió sus presencias cerca de la bodega donde guardaba Nami su tesoro, sonrió tal vez la situación le resultará beneficiosa— **Hay tres individuos aparte de nosotros en el barco** —Informó seriamente—. **El lugar en donde sentí su presencia fue en la bodega del tesoro** —Luffy había planeado en mandar a Nami y a Coby para que los enfrentarán al fin y al cabo esos tres eran bastantes débiles pero en el peor de los caso Zoro o él/ella intervendrían.

Claro que el capitán no espero ver una serie de puntos que aparecían y desaparecían con la forma de la figura de Nami, mostrando que en algún momento la nombrada estuvo parada en ese justo lugar.

— **¿Y Nami?** —Tanto Coby como Zoro se giraron para verse con la misma pregunta en mente.

La respuesta a la incógnita de los tres hombres, fue resuelta al escuchar una serie de ruidos, golpes y gritos— **¡USTEDES NO ROBARÁN MIS TESOROS!** —Se escuchó el aterrador grito de Nami para seguidamente, escuchar un grito de agonía, que le caló hasta los huesos a los nakamas de la furiosa mujer, otros gritos se oyeron, algunas cosas romperse hasta que al final solo quedó el silencio.

Al cabo de unos minutos Nami había subido a la cubierta lanzando tres personas al suelo los cuales estaban en O.K, los pobres hombres estaba bastantes golpeados hasta el punto que los chicos sintieron lastimas por ello.

— **Pa-Parece que el entrenamiento te está funcionando Nami** —Comentó el capitán con una gotita en la cabeza—. **Ni siquiera usaste tu bastón.**

— **Ahora que lo mencionas** —Dijo Nami viéndose las manos—. **Aunque eso no quita que quisieran robarme mis tesoros.**

— **Es verdad.**

— **Eto** —Dijo Coby llamando la atención de los demás, el pequeño estaba agachado al frente de uno de los hombres—. **Ellos son parte de la tripulación de Bu-Buggy** —Coby tomó la bandana del sujeto y mostró la Jolly Roger.

.

Fin Flashback

.

Luffy miró a su alrededor y sonrió perversamente— **Ya sé que haré con ustedes** —Los mencionados se abrazaron más fuerte aterrados de su destino—. **Me los quedaré** —Dijo ganándose toda la atención.

— **¡QUEEE!** —Fue la expresión grupal.

— **¿¡Como que te los vas a quedar!?** —Reclamo Nami, zanganeando a Luffy por los extremos de su suéter, esos tipos habían querido robar _su_ tesoro, no iba a permitir que se quedaran en el barco.

— **¡Es verdad! ¡Ni que fuéramos animales**! —Se ofendió uno de los polizones.

— **Sí, sí** —Apoyaron los otros dos.

— **S-Si m-me d-dejas explicar, me e-entenderás Na-Nami** —A penas pudo decir el zanganeado, Nami chasqueo la lengua y lo soltó—. **Me los voy a quedar para que hagan las tareas que yo no quiero hacer.**

— **¿Las tareas?**

— **Si como limpiar, lavar la ropa, ayudar con la cocina… Todas las tareas tediosas** —Explicó Luffy orgulloso/a de sí mismo/a—. **Además manos extras para poder maniobrar mejor el barco no vienen mal.**

— **Mmmm no parece mala idea** —Murmuro Nami.

— **E incluso Nami cuando hagas tus compras ya tendrás quienes las llevaran** —Esas últimas palabras bastaron para convencer a la navegante.

— **Estoy de acuerdo contigo Luffy** —Expresó contenta la chica.

— **¡Nosotros no!** —Dijeron los tres sujetos—. **¡No somos esclavos!**

— **Mmmm así que no quieren** —Dijo sombríamente Luffy, acercándose lentamente a ellos, los cuales retrocedieron instintivamente hasta que chocaron contra la barandilla del barco, Luffy colocó sus dedos en su boca y dio un gran silbido, al cabo de unos momento el sonido de algo saliendo del agua se escuchó, pequeñas gotas de agua caían sobre el aterrado trio, los cuales tuvieron un terrible presentimiento—. **Si no aceptan, entonces serán la cena de Princesa.**

Para finalizar el del sombrero de paja señaló arriba de ellos, el trío alzó sus cabezas y vieron con horror a un gigantesco rey marino con filosos dientes, la cual se relamía el hocico ante la expectativa de una cena fácil.

— **¿Y bien?**

— **¡Lo haremos! ¡Lo haremos!** —Dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres arrodillándose a los pies de Luffy, estaban traicionando a su capitán Buggy, pero en ese momento sus vidas estaban en juegos.

— **Qué bueno que aceptaron** —Dijo Luffy con una encantadora sonrisa—. **Bienvenidos a la tripulación de Los Sombreros de Paja** —Los tres se encontraban algo confundidos por el radical cambio de actitud—. **Yo soy el Capitán Monkey D Luffy… Y seré El Rey de Los Piratas.**

— **¡EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!**

—Así es —Dijo Luffy confirmando sus palabras—. **En fin… A ella la conocen, es Nami nuestra navegadora y tesorera.**

La nombrada los miro de arriba abajo con una sonrisa, la cual les erizó el pelo a los hermanos— **Un placer, espero contar con su apoyo para cargar mis comprar.**

— **Él es el primer oficial y espadachín Roronoa Zoro** —El peli-verde solo asistió con la cabeza, los hermanos se tensaron en su lugar al ver al infame Roronoa Zoro—. **Y él es Coby nuestro cobarde.**

— **¡Luffy-san!** —Exclamó indignado el de lentes.

— **Jajajajaja lo siento, y por ultimo ella es Princesa** —Señaló al rey marino—. **Los siento Princesa pero tendrás que buscar otra cena, ahora ellos son nakamas.**

La criatura negó con la cabeza, se acercó al trío (para casi un ataque al corazón de ellos), y los lamió a cada uno, y luego se sumergió.

— **Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?**

— **Mi nombre es Tightrope** —Dijo el de la izquierda era un hombre grande y gordo de piel morena el cual tenías la cejas juntas con si fuera una sonrisa.

— **Tig-Tightrope** —Dijo Luffy con dificultad—. **Es muy complicado tu nombre, mejor te llamaremos Tigre** —El ahora llamado Tigre no pudo replicar—. **Ahora tú.**

— **Mi nombre es Walking** —Dijo el del medio era un hombre flacucho pero alto piel pálida y cara de malo.

— **Otro nombre difícil… Mmmm mejor te llamaremos Rey** —Dijo Luffy pensando en King significaba rey—. **¿Y tú?**

— **Mi nombre es Funan** —Dijo el de la derecha él era un hombre bronceado con bastante cabello de color anaranjado y labios gruesos.

— **Bien te llamaremos…. Mmmm tu nombre es fácil te llamaremos Funan.**

— **Bien ya que terminamos esto, me voy a dar una ducha** —Comentó Nami viéndose a sí misma.

— **Yo voy a tomar un siesta** —Dijo Zoro, caminado hasta la barandilla para acostarse y al cabo de segundos roncar como un tronco.

— **Yo también me voy a bañar, mi cabello es un asco** —Comentó Luffy tomando entre sus manos su cabello.

— **Lo siento Luffy-san** —Se disculpó Coby.

— **No fue tu cual, fue mía por obligarte a ponerte los cepillos** —Dijo palmeando su cabeza—. **En fin vamos a bañarnos… Y en cuanto a ustedes tres limpien este desastre, si necesitan más cosas de limpiezas vayan al depósito.**

Y así fue como los tres quedaron solos en la cubierta del gran barco— **¿Qué haremos ahora?** —Preguntó Tigre.

— **Mmmm supongo que limpiar** —Respondió Rey.

— **Estoy de acurdo, si no lo hacemos quien sabe que nos pasara** —Dijo con un escalofrío Funan.

Así fue como los tres chiflados comenzaron a limpiar el barco, por sus cabezas había pasado momentáneamente la idea de montarse en su pequeño barcaza y huir, pero en solo pensar que el rey marino estuviera cerca los hacía desistir de la idea, igualmente no podían huir con Roronoa Zoro durmiendo a solo unos metros de ellos, no querían tentar sus suerte y despertarlo, no por nada era una persona conocida por ser un demonio.

El trío había culminado la tarea de limpiar cuando el olor a comida inundó el lugar, los ruidos de sus estómagos les recordaron que era la hora del almuerzo, ellos habían pensado que como era unos polizones solo les iban a dar unas piezas de pan y agua o en el peor de los casos nada de comer, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Luffy su ahora capitán los llamaba para comer, y al entrar en la cocinas encontraron tres platos para ellos.

Ellos desde que eran parte de la tripulación de Buggy nunca habían comido en la misma mesa que él, y ahora comían lado a lado con su nuevo capitán, pero las cosas nunca eran fáciles, al momento de que el nombrado Coby dijo que podían comenzar, Luffy-senchō* había comenzado a comer desesperadamente a la vez que robaba comida de los platos de los demás.

Los tres hombres había quedado de piedra al ver con los demás comenzaban a regañar e incluso a golpear al capitán por atreverse tomar su comida, y a pesar de los golpe Luffy-senchō no les hacía nada, Luffy al ver que no podía robar de los platos de sus nakamas se fue por el camino fácil y robar de la comida de los nuevos tripulantes. Al final el trío solo pudo comer la mitad de lo que estuvo en su plato ya que cierto capitán les había robado.

— **Si quieren comer todo lo que hay en su plato, tienen que ganarle a este en velocidad** —Había dicho Nami.

A pesar de que los hermanos habían pensado en que los tratarían como esclavos, el caso era que todos los trataban bien, comían todos en una misma mesa, dormían en el mismo lugar y en las misma condiciones (en hamacas), tenían acceso a todo el barco y podían hacer lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando todo estuviera limpio o Nami los regañaría y en el peor de los caso los golpeaba, e incluso jugaban toda clase de juegos infantiles solo para matar el tiempo, y aunque era algo tonto hacerlo no podían negar que se divertían mucho.

Por su parte Luffy-senchō era muy alegre y despreocupado siempre conversaba con ellos y les preguntaba sobres sus vida, sus gustos, sus sueños todo, Nami a pesar de ser muy mandona les explicaba sobre navegar, vaya sí que se impresionaron al ver que los consejos que daba ella, los hacía dar un mejor tiempo, cuando le comentaron que tenían un pequeño botín, la peli-naranja había literalmente lanzado a Luffy-senchō por la borda para que buscara el tesoro, no había caído al agua de milagro.

Zoro por otra parte era callado y les daba algo de miedo al principio; pero al verlo entrenar y practicar con la espada, hizo que sintieran una profunda admiración por Zoro la cual compartían con Coby, los cuatros se llevaron bien al instantes debido a sus sentimientos de admiración por el espadachín, pudieron darse cuenta de inmediato de que el pequeñín era una gran persona, se sorprendieron al saber de qué el sueño de Coby era el de ser un marine, pero después de ver la cruel realidad decidió seguir a Luffy y convertirse en pirata.

Por un momento llegaron a pensar que no les molestaba estar en esa tripulación, claro lo pensaron hasta que llegó la hora del entrenamiento y Luffy-senchō había cambiado completamente a un capitán militar, y supieron por primera vez lo que era el infierno, y lastimosamente para ellos, el infierno lo verían tres veces al día mientras estuvieran en esa tripulación.

Solo había tardaron en llegar a Ciudad Orange tres días, y para el trio habían sido los mejores días de su vida a la vez que habían sido los más infernales.

— **¡Tierra a la vista!** —Grito Rey, al ver desde un telescopio la isla.

Todos en el barco se prepararon para embarcar, y para felicidad de Luffy el proceso fue relativamente rápido y fácil, con varias manos extra embarcar seméjante barco era pan comido.

— **Bien vamos a ver a Buggy** —Dijo Luffy una vez tocó tierra.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Aclaratorias:**

 **Senchō:** Capitán.

 **Que tal mis queridos lectores, aquí está el quito capítulo de mi historia, espero que les haya gustado, me disculpo por los errores ortográficos, me encantaría que me dejaran comentarios, en especial si se rieron en alguna parte, estoy tratando de agregar comedia a la historia.**

 **Hikari-Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha gracias por tus comentarios.**

 **Besos.**

– **Sara Dragonil…**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Mi Vida en One Piece!**

 **Capítulo 06**

 **¡Dōke no Buggy no Senchō!**

 **Los personajes de One Piece no son míos, les pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

 **.**

 **Voluntad heredada.**

 **La era del destino y los sueños de la gente.**

 **Esas son cosas que nunca serán detenidas.**

 **Siempre y cuando que la gente siga persiguiendo,**

 **El significado de la libertad.**

 **¡Esas Cosas Jamás Dejarán de Existir!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luffy tocó tierra y miró el puerto con interés, a primera vista no observaba nada interesante, además del hecho de que no había nadie, estiró sus brazos de un lado a otro sonriendo por el simple hecho de estar en tierra firme.

Un sonido llamó su atención, al subir la mirada vio con sorpresa una bala de cañón que venía del pueblo con dirección al mar, la explosión lo/a segó por un momento, debido a la fuerza del impacto tuvo que retroceder unos pasos y taparse la cara con los brazos, cuando logró volver a ver con claridad vio como el barco se tambaleaba fuertemente de un lado a otro y como en un costado del navío estaba dañado y una mancha negra se observaba.

— **Un disparo de advertencia** —Murmuró frunciendo el ceño a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos—. **Eso quiere decir que la próxima vez darán en el blanco.**

Un movimiento en el agua llamó la atención del capitán, Princesa salió del mar teniendo una expresión que confundió a Luffy, ya que la criatura marina tenía los ojos llorosos.

— **Princesa ¿Ocurre algo?** —Preguntó alarmado/a, Princesa sacó a la superficie su cola y el capitán pudo entender que pasaba, la cola estaba algo lastimada y un poco de sangre salía de ella—. **¡Esos malditos!**

— **¿¡Qué fue eso!?** —Escuchó Luffy el angustioso grito de Nami, sin más preámbulos subió al barco.

— **Una bala de cañón** —Contestó simplemente parado/a en la barandilla—. **¿Están todos bien?** —Preguntó al ver a todos desparramados en la cubierta, al asegurarse de que nadie estaba herido se relajó un poco—. **Funan ve a buscar unas vendas.**

— **¿Eh? ¿Vendas?**

— **Sí, vendas, la explosión lastimó la cola de Princesa.**

Todos dirigieron la vista al rey marino viendo como lloriqueaba por su cola, sin perder el tiempo Funan se levantó del suelo y corrió a por las vendas.

Una vez más el sonido de una bala se escuchó y para el miedo de la mayoría esta vez iba dirigida hacia el barco, Luffy esta vez pudo ver bien la bala, era roja y tenía la Jolly Roger de Buggy, se impresiono ante la velocidad con la que venía, era mucho más rápida que una bala de cañón normal, sin esperar de más dio un salto para tomar la bala con su mano derecha y luego lanzarla al mar a una buena distancia de ellos. Y a pesar de la distancia el barco se tambaleo demostrando el poder destructivo de lo que era capaz.

— **¿¡Co-Como u-una ba-ba-bala de cañón puede hacer eso!?** —Coby estaba aterrado durante su estancia en la tripulación del Alvida jamás había visto una bala causar semejante daño.

— **No tengo ni idea** —Nami estaba pálida, temblaba levemente mientras abrazaba o mejor dicho asfixiaba a Rey, el pobre hombre se volvió rojo, luego azul y finalmente se volvió mucho más pálido de lo que era.

— **¡Aaaaah! Rey-nii*** —Exclamó horrorizado Tigre al ver el alma que salía del cuerpo de su hermano mayor—. **Nami-san lo estas matando.**

Nami por inercia lo soltó, Tigre tomó la pequeña alma con sus manos y la devolvió al cuerpo de Rey, luego de unos segundo volvió a respirar.

— **Ya traje las vendas... ¿Me perdí de algo?** —Preguntó Funan al ver el extraño comportamiento de sus hermanos, uno estaba llorando y dando las gracias por algo y el otro respiraba como si no hubiese mañana.

— **No, de nada importante** —Contestó Zoro—. **Como sea, deberías curar la herida de Princesa.**

— **¿¡Qué!?** —La cara de incredulidad del peli-naranja era para recordar y Luffy no dudo ni por un segundo en hacerle una fotografía—. **¡Capitán!**

— **No te quejes y cura a Princesa** —Ordenó Luffy, guardando su Den Den Mushi—. **Por los momentos dudo que nos lancen más de esas balas.**

— **¿¡Y por qué lo dices!?** —Preguntó histérica Nami.

— **Acabo de desviar su ataque, no creo que quieran que se los devuelva.**

Nami bufó— **Era la Buggy-Bala del capitán Buggy** —Dijo Rey una vez recobró todos sus sentidos.

— **¿Buggy-Bala?**

— **Una bala especial creada por el mismo Buggy-senc... digo por Buggy** —A los hermanos aún les era extraño decir el nombre de su ex-capitán sin honoríficos.

— **Luffy... ¿Aún tenemos que reclutar a Buggy?** —Preguntó esperanzada Nami de que dijera que no, en ese momento lo único que ella quería era dar media vuelta al barco e irse.

— **Si** —Dijo con decisión—. **Además él tiene el mapa hacia el Grand Line y también tiene un tesoro.**

— **Si tienes razón hay que ir** —Contestó Nami, más decidida que nunca.

— **Nami... Tus ojos son berris.**

— **Ya termine de curar a Princesa** —Funan llamó la atención de todos, Princesa tenía la cola vendada y parecía que no le dolía tanto la herida, contenta lamió a Funan mostrando todo su agradecimiento a la vez que se frotaba una y otra vez contra él.

— **Bien, vamos a donde Buggy** —Dijo Luffy—. **Princesa quedas a cargo de cuidar el barco.**

El rey marino hizo un saludo militar con la cola, aunque al final terminó derramando unas lágrimas por el dolor que la recorrió debido al movimiento brusco.

— **Vamos, entonces** —Dijo Zoro bajando del barco y comenzando a caminar a una dirección cualquiera.

— **Eh, Zoro-sempai, la guarida de Buggy-senc... de Buggy no es por ahí** —Avisó Tigre, a la vez que señalaba el camino correcto, Zoro chasqueo la lengua y comenzó a caminar con el camino indicado, a Luffy le salió una gotita.

Hubieran llegado antes a donde se encontraba Buggy si no fuera por Zoro, su sentido de la orientación era peor de lo que Luffy había imaginado, si giraban a la izquierda el giraba a la derecha, si caminaban derecho el giraba a cualquier otra dirección, nadie podía comprender cómo una persona como Zoro podía tener tal mal sentido de orientación.

— **Ya me canse de tu mal sentido de orientación** —Dijo Luffy, para tomar la mano de Zoro—. **De esta manera no te perderás.**

Luffy en vez de estar feliz por tomar la mano de su personaje favorito, estaba que echaba humos, era exasperante caminar con Zoro, el ex-cazador de piratas no dijo nada al respecto ya que se encontraba avergonzado.

— **Es raro, no se ve a nadie** —Comentó Nami—. **Parece un pueblo fantasma.**

Coby por su parte se tensó ante esas palabras, podría parecer infantil pero le tenía miedo a los fantasmas, más específicamente a todo lo sobrenatural.

— **¿Esta bien?** —Indagaron Zoro y Luffy, al verlo caminar como un robot.

— **Eh sí, claro que si jajaja** —Rió nervioso a la vez que desviaba la mirada no quería que los demás se enteraran.

— **No es un pueblo fantasma, solo que Buggy-sen... solo que cuando llegó Buggy aterrorizo a los aldeanos hasta que todos huyeron hacías las montañas** —Explicó Tigre, gracias a esas palabras el de anteojos se relajó—. **Ya llegamos... En el techo de ese edificio está Buggy.**

— **Bien entremos** —Luffy soltó a Zoro no creía posible que se perdiera dentro del lugar, él/ella entró al edificio seguido por los demás.

Una vez en el tejado una brisa proveniente del norte los envolvió moviendo sus ropas y cabellos, muchos pares de ojos los veían amenazantes, la tripulación daba de alguna manera un aura aterradora a pesar de que parecían más los integrantes de un circo que una tripulación pirata, tanto Nami como Coby se acercaron a Luffy tomando cada uno un brazo mientras que el trío se acercó a Zoro.

Luffy solo rodó los ojos ante eso, no hacía falta que usara su Haki para saber que eran unos debiluchos, se acercaron a una carpa de circo y sentando como si fuera el rey se encontraba El Capitán Pirata Buggy El Payaso.

— **Pero miren nada más, el trío de ineptos volvió** —Dijo Buggy observando a los hermanos—. **Espero que hayan traído un tesoro o si no lo pagarán caro** —Dijo aterradoramente, el trío chillo de miedo ocultándose lo más que podían detrás de Zoro, y no es que se escondieran muy bien.

— **Dejen de pegarse tanto** —Se quejó Zoro, Buggy llevó su mirada a las espadas de él.

— **¿Tres espadas?, ¿Acaso eres el cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro?... ¿Has venido por mi cabeza?**

— **Lo soy, aunque deje atrás esa vida, ahora soy un pirata... Y no tengo asuntos contigo si no mi capitán.**

Luffy dio un paso al frente a un sujeto por los brazos de Nami y Coby, Buggy se fijó en él/ella y lo detallo de arriba abajo, a simple vista no parecía la gran cosa, era pequeño de estatura podía reconocer que tenía el cuerpo trabajado y un sedoso cabello, aunque eso le dio un poco de envidia ya que su cabello parecía más cuidado que el suyo.

Buggy había estado en la tripulación del rey de los piratas y algo que había aprendido estando con Roger-senchō y Rayleigh-san era que nunca dudara de su sexto sentido o su instinto, en ese momento su instinto le decía claramente que tuviera cuidado con ese muchacho, con ese muchacho con sombrero de paja.

Frunció el ceño ese sombrero de paja le sonaba— **¿Qué quiere de mí; el hombre que logró que el famoso Roronoa Zoro fuera su nakama?** —Preguntó cauteloso.

— **Tres cosas** —Dijo Luffy, hubiera levantado su mano para mostrar tres dedos pero sus nakamas no lo soltaban—. **La primera es el mapa que tienes de Grand Line, La segunda tu tesoro y la tercera a ti.**

El lugar se quedó en silencio tras esas palabras, Buggy se sonrojo a más no poder— **¡A MIIIIIII!** —Exclamó el payaso poniendo una mano en su corazón muerto de vergüenza malinterpretando las palabras de Luffy—. **Lo siento pero no eres mi tipo.**

La ceja derecha de Luffy tembló, quedó paralizado/a en su lugar al darse cuenta de unas pequeñas cosas, primero una persona se había atrevido a rechazarlo/a, a **ÉL/ELLA**... Eso era un golpe fuerte para su orgullo, uno muy fuerte, segundo Buggy había dicho que "No era su tipo" en vez de decir "A mí me gustan las mujeres" eso solo quería decir que era gay, y tercero su parte fujoshi no pudo evitar pensar en Buggy y Shanks teniendo sexo.

— **Luffy no sabía que querías a Buggy para eso** —Dijo Nami con voz monótona y con los ojos vacíos, e incluso habría imaginado un tono de decepción aunque no lo podía asegurar, una venita de molestia se alzó en su cabeza.

Coby lo/a soltó de inmediato mientras que su cara estaba totalmente roja, no sabía que Luffy-san tuviera eso gusto, no es que le molestara ese tipo de personas pero aun así... El día que se habían ensuciado ambos se habían bañado juntos— **Luffy-san debiste decirlo** —Una segunda venita de irritación apareció.

— **Así que bateas para el otro lado** —Comentó simplemente Zoro viendo la mano con la que había tomado a su capitán, ahora entendía por qué la otra vez lo veía como si quisiera comérselo, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

— **¡TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS MAL PENSADOS!** —Estalló sorprendiendo a todo el mundo—. **Lo que quise decir es que quiero a Buggy en mi tripulación.**

Respiro apresuradamente hecho una fiera, en ese momento parecía un/a maniático/a que se había escapado de algún hospital.

— **GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA** —Comenzó a reírse Buggy.

— **Jajajajjajaja...**

Toda la tripulación de Buggy comenzó a reírse por las palabras de Luffy, el/la cual se irritó aún más.

— **Jajajaja ¿Realmente crees que dejare ser capitán de mi propia tripulación para unirme a ti?**

— **No.**

Buggy parpadeo confundió, no esperando esa respuesta— **¿No?**

— **No, para empezar nunca espere que te unieras a mí, si te lo pedía** —Contestó Luffy calmándose un poco.

— **¿Entonces como pensabas reclutarme?**

— **Pues secuestrándote** —Contestó como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

Todos los piratas nuevamente comenzaron a reírse por las palabras de Luffy.

— **Jajajajaja.**

— **¿Realmente crees que dejaremos que secuestres al capitán?** —Dijo uno de los subordinados de Buggy.

A continuación toda la tripulación dio un paso al frente, luciendo aterradoramente comenzaron a sacar sus armas tanto como espadas, pistolas, látigos y mazos con picos.

— **¡Capitán!, deje que nosotros nos encarguemos de ellos** —Dijo uno relamiendo su espada.

— **¡Sí, Capitán!**

— **Aunque estén con Roronoa Zoro, no podrán con nosotros.**

— **¡Sí, así es, los superamos en número!**

Buggy colocó su cara en su puño, con una sonrisa confiada— **Si así lo desean... ¡Ataquen!**

Al tener el permiso de su capitán los piratas atacaron, Zoro sin preámbulos desenvaino sus tres espaldas y detuvo el ataque de unos cinco hombres los cuales portaban espadas. El peli-verde los mandó a volar sin el mayor esfuerzo, sorprendiendo a los piratas los cuales empezaban a ver por qué era tan famoso aquel hombre... Pero a pesar de la diferencia de poder se abalanzaron una y otra vez hacia el espadachín dando como consecuencia el mismo resultado.

— **Oe Luffy, esto es aburrido** —Comentó envainando a Wado Ichimonji.

Luffy por su parte se divertía esquivando los lentos y estúpidos ataques de aquellos débiles piratas, a simple vista cualquiera que viera esa pelea (Si es que se puede considerar pelea eso) sabría que él/ella estaba jugando con todos ellos, Luffy hacía todo eso sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Buggy el cual se irritaba cada vez más, al ver la incompetencia de sus subordinados.

— **¿¡En serio!?... Yo me estoy divirtiendo con la cara de Buggy.**

Nami había tomado de su muslo su tres varas para unirlas y formar su bastón, los primeros piratas que se acercaron a ella no duraron demasiado ante los golpes que ella lanzaba, absolutamente todos quedaron noqueados ante la fuerza sobrehumana que poseía Nami, además de que empleaba uno que otro movimiento que había aprendido de su capitán. Astutamente aprovechando el caos se escabullo para buscar el mapa y el tesoro.

Por otra parte los hermanos no la tenían fácil, varios de sus ex-nakamas se dirigieron expresamente hacía ellos.

— **¡Ustedes tres son unos traidores!, ¡Merecen Morir!**

En cualquier otra situación, se hubieran arrodillado ante Buggy para suplicarle que los perdonaran y los dejaran volver ser parte de la tripulación, ya que ellos fueron amenazados con ser la cena de un rey marino y no habían tenido elección, claro si esa fuera otra situación...

Pero ahora ellos eran parte de Los Sombreros de Paja y no decepcionarían a Luffy-senchō, a pesar de solo conocerlo unos días (Tres para ser exactos) o por el hecho de que los haya amenazado con dárselos de comida a Princesa (Aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo estuvieran aún molestos por eso) a pesar de todo eso... Se sentían más unidos a su tripulación actual que a la anterior.

— **¡Sí!, ¡Somos unos traidores!...** —Dijo Tigre.

— **¡Y merecemos la muerte!** —Le siguió Rey.

— **¡Pero!... ¡Nosotros somos PIRATAS!** —Terminó Funan.

— **¡Y ahora nosotros somos los nakamas de Monkey D. Luffy! ¡El Futuro Rey de Los Piratas!** —Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

El trío sin dudarlo se lanzaron a atacar... Para protegerse a sí mismos, a sus hermanos y sobre todo defender su decisión de pertenecer en la tripulación del _**Rey de Los Piratas**_ , porque ellos lo sabían, Luffy-senchō lo lograría.

Pero había algo que los hermanos habían olvidados, ellos no se encontraban en la mejor condición física; ya que aún no se acostumbraban al " **Infernal Entrenamiento de Luffy** " como le habían llamado y para colmo ellos habían sido los más débiles de la tripulación de Buggy.

El resultado, casi terminaban muertos, pero para la buena suerte de los hermanos Luffy estaba allí.

— **Oigan, se puede saber, ¿¡Qué les están haciendo a mis nakamas!?** —La aterradora voz de Luffy les heló la sangre no solo a los subordinado de Buggy, si no que a sus propios nakamas, todos los sombreros de pajas concordaron el algo.

 _"Bajo ninguna circunstancia hacer enojar a Luffy"_

.

.

.

.

.

— **Este es presa fácil.**

Un grupo de unos seis piratas habían rodeado a Coby, entre ellos dos parecían gorilas, no solo por su apariencia facial sino por sus gigantescos cuerpos.

— **Jejeje Es verdad.**

Por la mente de Coby pasó momentáneamente la idea de llamar a Luffy-san para que lo ayudara, pero negó con la cabeza él tenían que volverse fuerte, muy fuerte para no ser una carga para su capitán y sus nakamas, quería ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ser él que los protegiera. Con las piernas temblando como gelatina levantó la vista mostrando una mirada decisiva " _Si salgo de esta con vida, le pediré a Luffy-san que me dé un entrenamiento especial_ "

— **¿Qu-Qué ta-tal s-si lo averiguamos?** —Retó levantando los puños y colocándose en posición de pelea.

— **El enano tiene agallas.**

— **Veamos cuánto dura.**

Uno de los gorilas se abalanzó en su dirección empuñando una espada, Coby se agachó y rodó hacia el frente esquivando el ataque, por lo cual quedó de rodillas justo delante del gorila, una vez allí dio con todas su fuerza un puñetazo en toda la boca del estómago.

— **Eso, ni siquiera me dio cosquillas, enano** —Río el hombre malvadamente.

— **Ya me lo imaginaba** —Hablo Coby sin ni siquiera tartamudear, sin dudarlo le dio una potente patada en las partes bajas de sujeto, el cual borró la malvada sonrisa que tenía para mostrar una mueca de dolor, cayendo de rodillas Coby aprovechó para tomar su cabeza y estamparsela contra el piso a la vez que llevaba todo su peso dejándolo inconsciente en el acto—. **¿Quién sigue?**

.

Flashback

.

— _ **Coby, cuando te enfrentes a alguien que a simple vista es más fuerte que tú, ataca sus puntos débiles**_ _—Dijo Luffy caminando de un lado a otro—._ _ **Puedes ganar utilizando movimientos sencillos o hasta ridículos como, doblar le una mano, hacerlos caer con un pie, atacar la nuca para noquearlo, o simplemente... Si es hombre ataca sus parte noble, puede parecer bajo, pero tienes que recordar que nosotros somos piratas... Así que no te lo pienses mucho a la hora de poner en práctica esto.**_

— _ **S-Sí, Luffy-san.**_

— _ **También puedes aprovechar tu estatura y apariencia para tú beneficio, debido a que aparentas ser débil, puedes usar eso para que tu enemigo se confíe y baje la guardia... Eres rápido, aprovecha tu velocidad para lograr que hagan movimientos innecesarios y cansarlos, al hacer esto tendrás la ventaja... En casos en que te superen en número haz que sus ataques golpeen a sus aliados, para que al final seas tú el vencedor.**_

.

Fin Flashback

.

— **¡Maldito!**

Los cinco sujetos restantes se apresuraron a atacar lo con el fin de vengar a su amigo, uno de ellos sacó una pistola de la parte trasera de su pantalón y apuntándole a Coby disparó, el peli-rosa aprovechando su velocidad y tamaño lo esquivo de tal manera que él mismo Coby se sorprendió.

Como todos os piratas se acercaban cerrando el círculo en el que se encontraban; la bala impactó en el pie de uno de ellos, y gracias a esto sucedió una secuencia de sucesos.

El hombre herido dio un grito de dolor, este tenía en la mano un mazo con púas es cual levantó dándole en la barbilla al segundo gorila y debido a la fuerza del golpe este quedó inconsciente, gracias a la fuerza de gravedad el hombre cayó encima no solo del que había disparado la pistola sino también en otros dos, dejando así a Coby como el vencedor.

— **Aaaaah, Qué miedo pasé** —Temblando cayó al suelo, unos horripilantes gritos le llamaron la atención, y lo que su vista se encontró le dio lastima... Aunque solo un poco.

Los piratas que habían osado el tocar (En este caso golpear) a los nakamas de Luffy con suerte, con mucha suerte volverían a ver otro día, solo con suerte... Cabe mencionar que la suerte es indispensable.

— **Bien... ¿Vendrás tú mismo, Buggy? O ¿Mandaras a alguien más?** —Preguntó Luffy cuando todos los subordinados del peli-azul estuvieron derrotados.

Ahora solo quedaban los dos más fuertes después del capitán y por supuesto el mismo Buggy, una venita de irritación se posó en la cabeza del payaso al ver la ineptitud de su tripulación, eran unos buenos para nada, antes de que él pudiera contestar una serie de rugidos se escucharon a lo lejos, los cuales se acercaban cada vez más al igual que grande pisadas, aterrizando en el techo donde se encontraban; había un inmenso león de más de dos metros de altura.

— **Buggy-senchō, no tiene la necesidad de pelear... Yo Mohji me haré** **cargo** —Dijo el hombre sentado en la cabeza del león, la feroz bestia tenía unos enfurecidos ojos rojos, el pelaje de color verde claro y la larga y esponjosa melena de un morado pálido; una rara combinación de colores en la humilde opinión de Luffy.

— **Oh, Mohji llegaste justo a tiempo... Adelante acaba con ellos** —Permitió Buggy.

— **Por supuesto, déjemelo a mí y a Ritchie, nosotros juntos somos más que suficientes para derrotarlos... A diferencia de estos incompetentes** —Al terminar de decir esas palabras el león comenzó a caminar encima de los cuerpos esparcidos por el lugar, importándole bien poco si los lastimaban—. **Yo soy Mohji el Domador, el primer oficial de la tripulación de Buggy.**

Luffy frunció el ceño ante eso, pero no debía molestarse, a lo largo de su viaje vería eso con frecuencia, apretó su puño con fuerza hasta volverlo blanco— **Soru.**

El/La peli-negro/a desapareció de su lugar, sorprendiendo al enemigo y alguno que otro nakama, para aparecer en cuclillas en frente de Mohji viéndose cara a cara.

— **¿Có-Cómo llegaste aquí?**

— **Tú...**

— **Eh ¿Yo?**

— **Me caes mal** —Dijo simplemente Luffy—. **¡** _ **Gomu Gomu Pisutoru**_ **!** —Le estampó su puño en el centro de la cara, rompiéndole a Mohji la nariz y sacándoles unos cuantos dientes, su brazo se estiró llevándose consigo al domador él cual fue mandado a volar atravesando en su camino varios edificios.

A Buggy el Payaso se le cayó la quijada " _Un usuario de las frutas del diablo, con razón pudo desviar la bala de cañón_ " pensó con una mueca de frustración, a la vez que apretaba sus puños.

— **¡Y tú!, necesitas un nuevo adiestramiento** —Dijo Luffy refiriéndose al león, dio un salto y una vez en el aire lanzó un ¡ _Gomu Gomu no Pisutoru_!a la cabeza de animal, sacándole un gigantesco chichón dejándolo en O.K en tan solo unos segundo.

Buggy chasqueo la lengua— **¡Kabaji!**

— **¡Hai!*** —Dijo un hombre saliendo de la parte del fondo de la carpa, el cual estaba montado en un monociclo, pedaleando con destreza se acercó atacando por la espalda, este tenía la intención de dañar a Luffy. Claro que el ataque jamás lo/la impactó.

— **Ooh, gracias Zoro** —Agradeció el capitán sin siquiera voltearse.

— **Si el enemigo usa espadas... Yo me encargo** —Dijo Zoro, con una mirada seria, mientras detenía con una de sus espadas, la de Kabaji.

— **Me parece bien... Roronoa** **Zoro** —Kanaji retrocedió un poco, en ese pequeño transcurso de tiempo Zoro tomo de su brazo su bandana y se la colocó en la cabeza, señal de que iba en serio, desenvainando sus tres espadas, dos en sus manos y una en su boca Zoro estaba preparado.

Kabaji se lanzó una vez más hacia Zoro el cual detuvo el ataque sin mucho esfuerza, el choque de las espadas se escuchaba por todo el lugar, los hermanos estaban más que maravillados viendo a su sempai luchar magníficamente al igual que Coby, él cual no perdía de vista la batalla.

— **¡** _ **Kaji Oyaji**_ **!*** —Exclamó Kabaji bajando la bufanda que tenía en el rostro para seguidamente exhalar fuego el cual le dio en toda la cara a Zoro, dejándolo ciego por unos instante, los cuales aprovechó el acróbata para lanzar varias paradas al estómago del peli-verde, el cual perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, pero aún así Zoro no soltó la espada que tenía en la boca para gritar, lo único que se escuchó de él fue un gruñido.

— **¡ESO ES BAJO!** —Grito Coby indignado, siendo apoyado por el trío.

— **¡** _ **Yukemurin Satsujin Jikenn**_ **!*** —Dijo Kanaji, clavando su espada en suelo de concreto y para seguidamente darle vueltas, levantado así una nube de polvo impidiendo tener una buena visión. Aprovechando la ventaja el acróbata lanzó su espada hacía Zoro el cual aún no se había levantado. Nuevamente el ataque fue detenido por el orgulloso santoryu* de Zoro.

Al encontrarse en el piso Zoro, Kabaji aprovecho para implantar unas series de patadas en el abdomen del peli-verde, las cuales lo hicieron rodar hasta los pies de Luffy.

Con un palo en la mano Luffy tocó a Zoro— **Oye Zoro, ¿Hasta cuándo vas a jugar con él?**

— **¿No me puedo divertir un poco?** —Pregunto burlón levantándose del suelo ileso—. **Ya me canse de tu payasadas, te enseñaré lo que es un verdadero espadachín... ¡** _ **Oni... Giri**_ **!***

De un momento a otro Zoro se encontraba a espaldas de Kabaji, lentamente comenzó a envainar sus espadas y a quitarse su pañoleta de la cabeza.

— **A-Así que eso es un verdadero espadachín** —Dijo Kabaji, al tiempo que de su cuerpo salía una gran cantidad de salpicaduras por no decir chorros de sangres, debido al rápido y eficaz ataque de Zoro, y sin más cayó al suelo.

— **Bien... Termine ahora es tu turno Luffy** —Dijo Zoro caminando tranquilamente hasta donde se encontraban Tigre, Rey, Funan y Coby.

— **Claro ahora me encargo, yo** —Luffy se giró para encarar a Buggy—. **¿Y bien? Ya viste la fuerza de mi tripulación, ahorrémonos esta pelea y únete a mí.**

— **Muy gracioso mugiwara** —Dijo Buggy levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia él sacando de quien sabe dónde unos cuchillos para agarrarlo entre sus dedos, cuatro por mano—. **Ese maldito sombrero de paja, se me hace muy familiar... Se parece al que tenía ese** _ **Akagami***_ **.**

Buggy al pronunciar la palabra _Akagami_ no pudo evitar usar un tono rencoroso.

— **Oh hablas de Shanks, él me hablo de ti** —Contesto Luffy feliz solo con el hecho de pensar en el pelirrojo.

— **¿Lo conoces? ¿Qué dijo sobre mí?** —Pregunto levemente interesado.

— **Sí lo conozco, él me dio el sombrero** —Contestó a la vez que tomaba su sombrero y lo veía con cariño—. **Él dijo que eran nakamas en la tripulación del Rey de los Piratas.**

El lugar quedo en un absoluto silencio, el cual ni el viento rompía.

— **¿¡QUÉ!? ¡LA TRIPULACIÓN DEL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!** —Grito todo aquel que estaba consiente, alguno piratas de Buggy solo se hacia los inconscientes, debido a que no querían quedar peor de lo que estaban, pero al recibir tal información, no pudieron evitar quedarse callados.

— **¡Tiene que ser una broma!** —Dijo Zoro incrédulo.

— **¡No debe ser mentira!** —Continuo Coby.

— **En ese tiempo ambos eran grumetes en la tripulación de Gold Roger, Shanks también me contó que ambos siempre se la pasaban peleando para ver que polo era el más frío, si el polo norte o el polo sur** —Dijo Luffy—. **Aunque pienso honestamente que era una estupidez pelear por algo así.**

— **¡Y LO DICE LA PERSONA QUE HIZO UN BERRINCHE POR PERDER UN JUEGO DE AJEDREZ!** —Gritaron molestos, Zoro, Coby, Tigre, Funan y Rey, recordando que el día anterior su capitán había armado la madre de los berrinches ya que había perdido una partida contra Nami.

A Luffy le salió una gotita en la cabeza al recordar eso— **¡Lo que sucede en el barco se queda el en barco!**

Buggy lo supo con certeza en ese momento, ese chiquillo o era muy poderoso o era un idiota, el darle la espalda era una clara invitación para que lo atacara, no sabía que estaba pensado Shanks cuando le contó esas cosas a ese mocoso, pero eso no importaba ahora.

Sin perder el tiempo lanzó una de sus manos en dirección a mocoso intentándole clavarles los cuchillos por la espalda, sonrió al casi atravesarlo, pero antes de que pudiera saber que pasaba un dolor lo invadió al ser su mano apretada con una fuerza descomunal.

— **Ahora lo recuerdo, Shanks también me comento de que estúpidamente te comiste una fruta del diablo... Si no mal recuerdo era la Bara Bara no mi** —Dijo Luffy apretando aún más fuerte la mano de Buggy el cual debido a dolor soltó los cuchillos, Luffy vio como la cara de payaso mostraba una mirada de odio y a la vez se contraía de dolor.

Soltó la mano, la cual voló en dirección a su cuerpo— **¡Maldito! ¡Mugiwara!**

.

.

.

.

.

Nami corrió lejos del conflicto, bajando las escaleras adentrándose al bar donde estaban, recorriendo las habitaciones encontró que debajo de unos barriles había una trampilla, quitando los barriles del camino intentó tirar de la manilla, pero estaba cerrada y al no contar con la llave utilizó su bastón para romper la trampilla.

Una vez hubo espacio para que ella pudiera entrar se encargó de romper las astillas para no cortarse, una vez hecho eso bajó por unas escaleras encontrándose una pequeña bodega; se asustó un poco al ver al alguien pero luego se relajó al verlo dormir, se acercó al sujeto para ver si escondía alguna llave, y la suerte le sonreía a la ladrona de piratas ya que encontró un juego de llaves en el cuello del hombre.

Al tomarla sonrió feliz, y solo para asegurarse le dio con el bastón al hombre en la cabeza, no quería que se despertara y la tomara por sorpresa, un chichón apareció en la cabeza de él y cayó al suelo de bruces, no despertaría ni aunque encendieran una cañón en su oído.

— _ **Nami, nunca debes confiarte, si vez a un enemigo dormir, noquealo o atarlo, nunca es malo prevenir... Eso es mucho mejor a lamentar**_ _—Había dicho el Luffy militar, en una sesión de entrenamiento._

Camino por un pasillo oscuro pero gracias a una lámpara de aceite pudo ver hasta que llego a una puerta la cual abrió sin problemas con las llaves, adentro se encontró con un paraíso una montaña de tesoros la esperaba para que se los llevara.

— **¡Cuantos tesoros! Y todos son míos...** —Abrió uno que otro cofre encontrando entre ellos el mapa de Grand Line y sin más preámbulos reunió todos los tesoros en dos bolsas bastantes grandes—. **¿¡Dónde están el trío de idiotas cuando se necesitan!?**

Pregunto a la nada Nami al tener ella que cargar con las bolsas.

.

.

.

.

.

— **Bien empecemos con esto** —Dijo Luffy para correr en dirección de Buggy—. **¡** _ **Gomu Gomu no Pisutoru**_ **!**

Disparó su brazo en dirección a la cara de Buggy el cual separo su cabeza de su cuerpo, ocasionando así que el brazo de Luffy siguiera de largo golpeando un póster de la carpa.

— **Ja, aunque conozcas mi habilidades no podrás contra mí** —Dijo burlón la cabeza del payaso a la vez que su cuerpo lo apuntaba con un dedo.

— **¡Ya lo veremos!**

El brazo de Luffy que venía de regreso cuando paso sobre el cuerpo de Buggy, lo agarro de las ropas y lo jalo hasta él.

— **!AAAAAAAAH! ¡No te lleves mi cuerpo!** —Grito la cabeza.

El cuerpo al estar cerca de Luffy recibió un rodillazo en el estómago, Buggy escupió saliva, y Luffy vagamente se preguntó cómo pudo hacer eso si la cabeza estaba separada del cuerpo.

— **¡MUGIWARA!** —El cuerpo dio un salto hacia atrás y se unió una vez más a la cabeza—. ¡ **Lo pagaras caro!... ¡** _ **Bara Bara Sembei**_ **!***

De los zapatos de Buggy salieron unos cuchillos ocultos y así las piernas se separaron yendo hacia Luffy a una gran velocidad a la vez que daban vueltas, Luffy lo esquivo fácilmente, las rocas que le lanzaba su Ojii-chan viajaban mucho más rápidos, las piernas volvieron a juntarse con el cuerpo.

— **¡Funan! ¡Rey! ¡Tigre! ¡Vengan a cargar esto!** —Grito Nami llamando la atención de todos—. **¡Luffy aún no lo ha vencido! ¡No me digas que te está dando problemas!**

— **¡Claro que no!**

— **¿¡Esos son mis tesoros!?** —Exclamó Buggy incrédulo—. **Devuélvemelos.**

Buggy en ese momento cometió un gravísimo error, por el cual se arrepentiría tres veces por las mañanas, cinco en las tardes y miles de veces antes de dormir. Y de cual error hablamos pues comentó el gravísimo error de distraerse de la pelea... Grave Error.

Buggy se apresuró a ir contra Nami con cuchillos en las manos, la pobre chica se asustó ante eso, Zoro rápidamente se colocó al frente de ella pero lo que nadie vio venir fue a Luffy; el cual le puso el pie, lo que provocó que el payaso cayera cómicamente al suelo.

— **Auch** —Luffy una vez al lado de cuerpo intentó darle una patada al cuello de Buggy, claro que el peli-azul se separó rápidamente—. **¿¡Qué intentabas hacer mugiwara!?** —Reclamo la cabeza con los ojos en blanco y lo diente en forma de tiburón a escasos centímetros del rostro de Luffy.

— **Quitarte la cabeza** —Contestó simplemente Luffy para seguidamente agarrar los pies del cuerpo de Buggy y comenzar a sacudirlo de arriba abajo, logrando así sacar cualquier arma blanca que estuviera oculto para gran sorpresa de todos, la cantidad del cuchillos, navajas, y objetos punzantes eran impresionante poco a poco se iba formando una montaña de cosas— **¿¡Cómo demonios puedes tener tantas cosas en tu cuerpo!?**

— **¡MUGIWARAAAAA! ¿¡Qué se supone que estas asiendo!?** —Chillo exaltado Buggy al no poder hacer nada, todo lo que estaba sucediendo era tan ilógico que el payaso no pensó en separarse para escapar.

— **Estoy sacando cualquier cosa peligrosa de tu cuerpo ¿Acaso no ves? O ¿Eres un idiota?**

— **¿¡A quien le dices idiota!? Idiota.**

— **A ti, y no me llames idiota, idiota.**

— **Te llamo como me dé la gana, idiota.**

Luffy y Buggy se adentraron en una pelea por ver quién era más idiotas, todo esto visto por los nakamas de ambos a los cuales les salieron gotitas por toda la estúpida discusión.

— **¿Realmente** _ **ese**_ **es nuestro capitán?** —Pregunto Nami una vez todos estuvieron juntos.

A Zoro le salió una gotita— **Así parece.**

— **¿Cómo fue que todo acabamos bajo su mando?** —Pregunto Coby.

Todos suspiraron y negaron con las cabezas.

— **¡Zoro!** —Llamó Luffy, bastante molesto/a—. **¡Córtalo!** —Ordenó.

— **Si lo hago solo se va a separar** —Dijo el espadachín, caminando hacia ellos desenvainando una espada.

— **¡Solo hazlo!**

El peli-verde hizo lo que le ordenando, si entender porqué lo hacía, en ese momento Buggy se dio cuenta de que había podido huir al separarse. Con maestría Zoro corto el cuerpo de Buggy.

— **Eso no me hará nada mugiwara** —Dijo Buggy al momento en que todo su cuerpo se separaba y flotaba.

— **Lo sé** —Dijo Luffy para sacar del bolsillo de su chaqueta una bolsa, con la cual de un rápido movimiento metió todas las partes de Buggy con excepción de la cabeza y los pies.

— **¿¡Pero que!?** —Exclamó el payaso.

— **Nami, ¿Tienes el mapa y los tesoros?** —Preguntó el capitán ignorando las quejas de Buggy.

— **Por supuesto** —Señaló orgullosa las bolsas que cargaban Rey y Funan, y sacando de su camina mostrando el mapa—. **Bien muchachos, tenemos el mapa, el tesoro y a Buggy... No vamos.**

— **¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo puedes decir que me tienes!?** —Dijo el payaso.

— **Tengo tu cuerpo y si lo quieres de vuelta tendrás que venir con nosotros... Tigre recoge las armas de Buggy y mételas en esta bolsa** —Dijo viendo que el nombrado no traía nada encima y dándole la mencionada bolsa—. **Te daré todas tus cosas cuando aceptes ser mi nakama.**

— **¡Eso jamás pasará!**

— **Entonces, tendrás que acostúmbrate a ser una cabeza flotante** —Buggy iba a replicar, pero Luffy fue más rápido/a—. **Y bien para los que se hacen los dormidos, levántese o si no...** —Dejo las palabras al aire, y en menos de un segundo casi la mitad estaba de pie con chichones, ojos morados y uno que otro hueso roto—. **Bien si no quieren terminar siendo cortaditos en pedacitos como su capitán por la espada Zoro** —Señaló al nombrado—. **Les** **sugiero que vayan a su barco y pasen todo suministro que tengan en él a mi barco, lo reconocerán ya que es de color rosa... A otra cosa también carguen las Buggy-balas y todo lo que se requiera para hacerlas, una vez terminen se irán de esta isla y no volverán nunca más... A otra cosa si intentan escapar y no hacer lo que digo, mi queridísimo rey marino se los almorzara... ¿ENTENDIDO?**

— **¡HAI!** —Gritaron todos para salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

— **Vaya Luffy eso es inteligente** —Alabo la navegante—. **Me adelantare, no será que princesa se los quiera comer por intentar subir al barco.**

— **Buena idea.**

— **Luffy-senchō ya termine de recoger las armas** —Avisó tigre.

— **Bien, Zoro** —Llamó el mencionado lo vio—. **Tú llevarás eso.**

Zoro siguió la dirección en donde apuntaba Luffy encontrando como "eso" al león— **¿No pensarás?...** —Dejo la pregunta al aire.

— **Oh si, lo quiero como nakama.**

— **No lo puedo creer** —Dijo el espadachín para dirigirse hacia el león y como si no pasara nada levantarlo y llevarlo al hombro.

— **Excelente ahora vamos.**

— **¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo! ¡Mugiwara!**

— **No quiero.**

Y así los sombreros de paja comenzaron a caminar hacia el puerto con las contaste quejas de Buggy el Payaso, de que no se uniría a su tripulación o que les devolvieran su cuerpo, al llegar al puerto, pudieron ver a los herido piratas cargar caja, barriles y demás cosas hacia el barco, una vez hubieron culminado su tarea los ex-piratas de Buggy se fueron a toda vela, llorando por el futuro de su capitán.

El barco de Luffy alzó velas y se fue alejando cada vez más, con dos nakama más, aunque uno aún no era una formalmente ya que estaba secuestrado y el otro estaba inconsciente. Pero Luffy era feliz su aventura iba de maravilla.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Aclaratorias:**

 **Nii:** Hermano.

 **Hai** : Si.

 **Kaji Oyaji:** Truco de Fuego.

 **Yukemurin Satsujin Jikenn:** Asesinato bajo la niebla.

 **Santoryu:** Técnica de tres espadas.

 **Oni Giri:** Corte del Demonio.

 **Akagami:** Pelirrojo.

 **Sembei:** Un tipo de galleta japonesa.

 **Que tal mis queridos lectores, aquí está el sexto espero que les guste espero comentarios si se rieron en alguna parte, o si leyeron algo que jamás se esperaron.**

 **A todos los que votaron en el capítulo anterior gracias por sus votos, me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Besos.**

– **Sara Dragonil...**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Mi vida en una pieza!**

 **Capítulo 07**

 **¡** **DERROTA AL CAPITÁN GANZACK** **!**

 **Los personajes de One Piece no son míos, los que pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

 **.**

 **Fortuna, Fama, Poder.**

 **El Hombre Que Lo Tuvo Todo En Este Mundo ...**

 **¡El Rey Pirata !, ¡Oro Roger!**

 **El Gran Tesoro Que Dejó Atrás, ¡One Piece!…**

 **Ha Abierto El Telón De Una Gran Era…**

 **Es Un Tiempo Donde Ansiosos Piratas Salen Al Mar, Luchan, Y Se Hacen Grandes…**

 **Y Es ... ¡La Gran Era Pirata!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una semana había trascurrido desde la partida de la Ciudad _Orange_ , una semana en la cual Buggy se había negado a ser parte de la tripulación, los primeros días fueron un infierno para todos, los más cobardes del barco le habían perdido todo el miedo a Buggy o en algunos casos; el respecto que alguna vez le habían tenido, por el simple hecho de que el payaso a pesar de las advertencias o no aprendía, o era simplemente un idiota que buscaba la muerte.

Buggy había hecho enojar a los tres demonios que vivían en el navío, la primera ira que había desatado fue cuando ideo el plan de recuperar las partes de su cuerpo, las cuales estaba resguardadas en el lugar más seguro del barco, la habitación donde Nami guardaba recelosamente su tesoro, ni siquiera los hermanos se acercaban a ese lugar y eso que eran los encargados de mantener limpio e impecable el barco.

Buggy había esperado que cayera la noche para poner en marcha su plan, no había sido muy difícil para él salir del cuarto de los chicos ya que tanto Zoro como Luffy eran troncos a la hora de dormir y con los sonoros ronquidos de Tigre escabullirse fue pan comido, llego a la habitación del tesoro y abrió la cerradura gracias a una pinza de cabello que uso para forzar la cerradura la técnica favorita de cualquier ladrón, (Luffy le había devuelto sus manos para que pudiera alimentarse, ya que nadie estaba dispuesto a darle de comer), el payaso estaba tan emocionado viendo todos los tesoros que no noto la cuerda que había en la entrada, apenas uno de sus zapatos toco dicha cuerda y una series de calderos, ollas y utensilios de cocina comenzaron a agitarse causando un estruendoso ruido.

Antes de que el peli-azul supiera lo que estaba pasando Nami había llegado con el rostro de un color verdoso debido a alguna clase de base o cosmético que usaban las mujeres para dormir, eso asusto al hombre pero el aura tan oscura que desprendía ella fue más que suficiente para traumar a Buggy de por vida, nunca una mujer lo había asustado tanto en su vida, ni siquiera su madre y eso era decir mucho, esa noche Buggy aprendió una valiosa lección; nunca hacer enojar a Nami. A la mañana siguiente los demás encontraron a un conjunto de partes que eran irreconocibles, Luffy estuvo a punto de lanzarlas al mar, pero los quejidos que salían de una mata azul le advirtieron que era Buggy.

La segunda ocasión que desato una ira fue en un almuerzo, todos comían con relativa tranquilidad a la vez que intentaban que su capitán no se robara su comida, aparte de eso todo estaba bien incluso Ritchi tenía un puesto en la mesa en menos de tres días el león había aprendido a comer con modales, usando los cubiertos de tal manera que comía mejor que los humanos sentado en la mesa Nami se había encargado se ello.

Nami se había enamorado de Ritchi al sentir su suave melena; y como el león era un pervertido se había encariñado con ella, la navegante pasaba varia horas al día cepillando su pelaje, incluso había dicho que en la próxima isla que estuviera tendría que comprar shampoo y acondicionador para mantener sedoso y hermoso a su león. Luffy había tenido que esconder los suyos cuando Nami quiso bañar a Ritchi, por la mente de Luffy había pasado si había sido buena idea traer al león.

Aunque si había alguien que no estaba contenta con la presencia de Ritchi esa era Princesa, ella estaba bastante celosa de que hubiera otro animal con ellos, aunque la serpiente marina aprovechaba de su gran tamaño para intimidar al león cada vez que podía, claro que cada vez que Nami se daba cuenta la regañaba y en varias ocasiones Princesa había recibido vario golpes en su cabeza gracias al bastón de Nami. Luffy no podía hacer nada para defender al rey marino, le tenía mucho miedo a Nami como para confrontarla.

Volviendo a ese almuerzo, todos comían mientras platicaban cosas triviales, hasta que Zoro fue a beber su sake y encontró su jarra vacía, cuando Coby le iba a servir más se dio cuenta con horror que Buggy se había bebido todos los barriles que tenían en el barco, parecía que quería ahogar sus penas en alcohol, eso no hizo feliz a Zoro, el aura demoniaca que lo rodeo fue idéntica a la de Nami, debido a que si lo cortaba se separaba Zoro comenzó a golpearlo con la espadas envainadas, Buggy en esa ocasión quedo más que irreconocible.

La tercera ira que desato fue en un entrenamiento, Luffy los obligaba a ejecutar ejercicios muy complicados hasta peligroso y Buggy ya no podía ni con su alma, pero no podía parecer débil cuando el trío de ineptos no se rendían, incluso la única mujer de grupo lo hacía mejor que él, en ese momento Buggy estaba pasando por una de las etapas "La Ira" y con todo el enojo que estaba agrupado en su interior empujo a Luffy por la borda, claro que todos al ver esto en vez de regañarlo o reclamarle como normalmente harían, solo retrocedieron asustados.

Buggy había despertado al demonios más peligroso del barco, Luffy fue subido/a a la cubierta por Princesa, este/a estaba totalmente empapado/a y una aura realmente oscura con tonos morados estaba recorriendo el cuerpo del Capitán militar, la personalidad que tomaba Luffy cuando entrenaba a sus nakamas, pequeñas gotas de agua caían de la ropa de Luffy, sus ojos no se veían ya que su flequillo los tapaba, Buggy trago grueso y se dio cuenta en ese preciso momento el grave error que había cometido.

Tal vez Luffy no lo golpeo como los demás pero el castigo que le impuso al pobre payaso fue más que suficiente, Buggy fue condenado a tratar de sobrevivir, Luffy había tomado las manos y los pies del payaso y se lo lanzó a Princesa permitiéndole comerlo si lo lograba, Buggy o mejor dicho sus parte pasaron casi todo un día entero en el hocico de Princesa sus partes hacías todo lo que podían para mantenerlo abierto, ese día los insultos de Buggy no tuvieron fin.

Cuando sus partes no lo resistieron más Princesa se los comió, claro que luego de que el rey marino se volviera azul lo escupió y con una cara de asco se alejó, Buggy debía haber sabido muy mal porque los siguientes días Princesa estuvo muy enojada con Luffy por darle una comida con tan mal sabor.

Luego de todos esos sucesos traumáticos, Buggy se encontraba pasando la etapa de "Depresión", no tenía ánimos de nada, apenas comía o hablaba, y Luffy sabía que faltaba poco para la etapa de "Aceptación", solo era cuestión de tiempo para que aceptara formalmente ser parte de la tripulación.

Esa mañana era bastante tranquila aunque había bastante viento, Coby se encontraba en el nido de cuervo viendo por unos binoculares, la parte trasera del barco, Luffy estaba a su lado sentado/a en la punta.

— **¿Y bien Coby?** —Luffy balanceaba los pies animadamente.

— **Es como dijiste Luffy-san, aún nos siguen** —Dijo Coby quitándose los binoculares y girando la mirada para ver a Luffy.

Desde que habían salido de la última isla, los ex-subordinados de Buggy los seguían, aunque a una distancia muy segura, apenas y los veían con los binoculares, Luffy se había percatado el cuarto día cuando entrenaban la meditación, él/ella había decidido ignorarlos al fin y al cabo no representaban una amenaza.

— **¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Seguimos ignorándolos?** —Coby volvió a ver por los binoculares.

— **Sí, dudo que se acerquen más de la cuenta después de lo que paso** —Luffy salto del nido del cuervo, cayendo suavemente en la cubierta, camino tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillo viendo todo a su alrededor.

— **¡Oe! Luffy, como no estás haciendo nada, ven ayudar** —Dijo Zoro, desde dentro del hocico de Princesa.

Tal parecía que el rey marino comió algo y esto se le había quedado atorado entre dos de sus colmillos y Zoro intentaba sacarlo.

— **Aún no has podido sacarlo** —Se burló, acercándose.

— **Muy gracioso, veamos si tú puedes** —Reto.

Luffy entro dentro de las fauces de su nakama y el desagradable olor que llegó a sus fosas nasales fue más que suficiente para darle nauseas e incluso darle ganas de vomitar— **¡O por Enel!… ¡Princesa!, en la próxima isla te comprare un cepillo dental, quieras o no.**

Entre los dos intentaron sacar aquella cosa, escuchando los constantes lloriqueos de dolor de Princesa. Luffy tenía sentimientos encontrados al escuchar llorar así a su nakama y también le resultaba absurdo que aún con su fuerza sobrehumana sumándole la de Zoro, no pudieran sacar esa cosa.

— **¡Demonios! ¿¡Princesa que demonios te comiste!?... ¡Zoro! a la de tres… Uno, dos, tres…** —Ambos jalaron con todas sus fuerzas hasta que aquello se desprendió de manera muy lenta, para agonía de la serpiente marina, cuando al fin lograron sacarlo ambos hombres terminaron rodando hacia atrás derribando a Nami en el camino—. **¡Lo logramos!** —Exclamó Luffy observando lo que parecía ser una madera con clavos. " _Con razón le dolía tanto_ " pensó.

Ritchi se burlaba a carcajadas señalando a Princesa con una garra, la risa fue tanta que termino rodando en el suelo; la agonía que sufría la serpiente marina era más que suficiente para hacer feliz al león.

A Princesa le bajaban lágrimas de dolor de sus grande y rojizos ojos, que en ese momento veían al pequeño felino como una posible merienda, pero sabiendo que no podía comerse a los nakamas solamente le gruño a Ritchi con odio a la vez que mostraba sus largos y filosos colmillos, en unos de estos se veía una pequeña línea de sangre. Ritchi se asustó y corrió lo más rápido posible para refugiarse entre las piernas de Nami, la cual se estaba levantando.

— **¡Ustedes dos!** —Gruño realmente enojada Nami, tanto Luffy como Zoro se tensaron—. **¡Aprendan a controlarse! ¡Par de idiotas!** —Seguidamente los golpeo a ambos dejándoles las cabezas enterradas en la cubierta—. **¿Ustedes cuatros ya lograron pescar algo?**

Tigre, Rey, Funan y la cabeza y manos de Buggy, se encontraban pescando, ya que se había acabado toda la comida que tenían, parecía ridículo que tal cantidad de comida se hubiera agotado en tan solo una semana, pero teniendo a un barril sin fondo como Luffy, seguido de Zoro y Buggy aunque no lo aparentara también comía bastante, al igual que Tigre el cual parecía que había aumentado de peso y contando a un león que había que darle cinco kilos de carne por día, la comida volaba, además que Coby no sabía administrar bien los alimentos, todos sabían que tenían que encontrar a un cocinero lo más rápido posible o si no, no llegarían al _Grand_ _Line_ o en el peor de los casos morirían de inanición.

— **No, aún no ha picado nada** —Dijo Rey bastante triste, contemplando el mar, hacías horas que estaban tratando de pescar y ningún pez picaba.

Nami se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, se podía ver claramente cómo se le movía una ceja de arriba abajo— **¡USTEDES SON UNOS IDIOTAS!** —Seguidamente golpeo a los cuatros imbéciles que se suponían que pescaban.

La cabeza golpeada de Buggy se acercó al rostro de Nami— **¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces Mujer!? ¡No vez que hacemos lo que dijiste!** —Gruño muy molesto, el hecho de que estuviera en la etapa de "Depresión" no quería decir que no tuviera la lengua afilada.

— **¡Llevan pescando tres horas! ¡Tres horas!, ¡Con un rey marino que nada alrededor del barco espantando a los peces!**

Todos se quedaron en silencio, al percatarse de ese pequeño detalle.

Buggy se agarró el cabello con las manos y comenzó a desaliñarse— **¡AAAAH! ¿¡Cómo pude ser tan imbécil!? ¿¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes!?**

— **¡Ah! con razón** —Dijo Rey como si nada, recogiendo el sedal y guardándolo en una pequeña caja de manera realmente ordenada.

— **¿El One Piece vale tanto como para soportar a estos idiotas?** —Se preguntó Nami con dolor de cabeza mientras se dejaba caer cerca de la barandilla de manera dramática.

— **Nami… ¿Cuánto no tomara llegar a la siguiente isla?** —Pregunto Luffy, los gruñidos de su estómago era audibles para todos, y a pesar de sentir lástima por él/ella, algunos se alegraban del sufrimiento del capitán, algunos aún estaban rencorosos por la manera que los reclutaron, a uno lo habían sobornado, a otro chantajeado, a otros amenazado y a uno secuestrado pero en el fondo lo querían.

— **¡Isla a la vista!** —Grito Coby antes de que Nami pudiera contestar—. **¡AAAAAH! ¡NOS ATACAN!** —El sonido de un proyectil se comenzó a escuchar.

Luffy vio que desde el cielo venia una bola de fuego gigante, se levantó y salto agrietando la madera debajo de sus pies, una vez cerca de la bola la pateo la cual al hacer contacto explotó, Luffy fue mandando/a a volar bastante lejos cuando abrió los ojos para su mala suerte estaba cerca del mar, no pudo usar el _Geppo_ * para escapar y cayó al agua.

Los que quedaban en el barco se agarraban a lo que podían para no salir volando lastimosamente Nami no tuvo tiempo de nada ya que cayó al océano, Princesa se disponía a salvar a los que estaban en el agua cuando de repente un rey marino salió del mar tres o cuatro veces más grande que Princesa, este se parecía a Nessie el monstruo del lago Ness, o esa fue la opinión de Luffy cuando lo/a vio, aprovechando de su tamaño Nessie mostro los colmillos y le gruño a Princesa y está temblando como gelatina se sumergió y huyo como una cobarde.

Zoro tuvo que saltar al mar pasa salvar a Luffy, una vez en el agua se sumergió y busco con la mirada a su capitán, nado y nado hasta que lo vio hundirse, moviendo todos sus músculos nado hasta llegar al cuerpo que se hundía como un martillo lo agarro de un brazo y con todas sus fuerzas subió a la superficie, Luffy comenzó a respirar como si la vida le dependiera de ello y se abrazó lo más que pudo a Zoro olvidándose de todo pudor existente.

— **¡Zoro! ¡No me vayas a soltar!** —Dijo Luffy muerto/a de miedo, por un momento pensó que iba a morir.

— **¡Oe idiota!, ¡No te me pegues tanto!** —Forcejeo Zoro, si Luffy seguía así ambos se iban a hundir y no ayudaba que el nuevo rey marino moviera el agua de manera agresiva, creando grandes olas.

— **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!** —El grito de Nami hizo que Zoro dejara de empujar a Luffy y vio con horror que Nessie tomaba a Nami y se la llevaba, al no sentir protesta Luffy se abrazó estirando sus extremidades alrededor de Zoro, lo que logro que ambos se hundieran.

.

.

.

.

.

El mar poco a poco se fue calmando hasta que todo quedó en completa tranquilidad, era un milagro que el barco estuviera ileso, si no fuera por los reflejos de Luffy ninguno la hubiera contado.

Coby trago grueso acomodando en su lugar sus gafas observando que alrededor de la cubierta la mayoría estaba desparramos, pero no había rastros de Nami, Zoro o Luffy.

— **¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacemos?** —Pregunto Funan ayudando a sus hermanos a levantarse, estos lo vieron negando con la cabeza y de manera sincronizada vieron a Coby, al fin y al cabo él era su _sempai*_ , ya que llevaba más tiempo en la tripulación.

— **¿Qué haremos ahora, Coby-sempai?** —Preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

— **¿¡Eh!? Bueno… Creo que o primordial será rescatar a Nami-san** —Dijo no muy seguro, se rasco la cabeza de manera nerviosa ya que él no acostumbraba a dar las órdenes, pero intento verse firme y seguro.

— **¿¡Y que pasara con Luffy-sench** **ō** **!?** —Preguntaron.

— **Él, él está con Zoro-san… Si ellos dos están juntos, estarán bien.**

Todos concordaron que ellos no necesitaban ser ayudados, lo que más le preocupaban eran en qué tipo de problemas se pudieran meter.

— **¡GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** —Rio Buggy malvadamente—. **Ahora que no está ese idiota de Mugiwara, la mujer esa y el imbécil de Roronoa, podre obtener mi cuerpo y ninguno de ustedes podrá detenerme GYAHAHAHAHA.**

— **Como quieras Buggy-san** —Dijo Coby tranquilo sin preocuparse con el hecho de que Buggy se quisiera dar a la fuga, de su bolsillo saco una llave y la lanzo a una mano que flotaba cerca de él—. **Esa es la llave de la bóveda de Nami-san.**

Buggy parpadeo varias veces y se extrañó ante ese gesto pero mejor para él, se hubiera encogido de hombros pero no los tenía para hacerlo, entro a la bóveda y se aseguró de no pisar la cuerda del suelo, observo todo el lugar estaba llena de tesoros y en una esquina había una bolsa bastante grande se acercó feliz y la abrió al instantes sus partes volaron y se agruparon a él, aunque no se sentía completo, pero lo asocio al hecho de que estuvo separado una semana entera. Se colocó todas sus armas lo cual le llevo mucho tiempo y salió a la cubierta donde Princesa había regresado y remolcaba el barco, a lo lejos se veía una isla, los demás se encontraban bajando las velas y arreglando todo para que el barco fuera aún más rápido.

— **Buggy-san no te quedes parado sin hacer nada y ayuda** —Pidió Coby a la vez que amarraba unas cuerdas.

— **¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Tengo mi cuerpo y mis armas puedo matarlos a todos y huir, no crean que no me di cuenta de que mi tripulación nos sigue** —Parecía que Buggy había superado la etapa de "Depresión", pero no para llegar a la siguiente la "Aceptación", si no que había vuelto a hacer como era.

— **¿Estás seguro de que tienes todas las partes de tu cuerpo?** —Pregunto Coby sin verlo mientras hacía unos nudos.

— **¿Eh?** —Buggy entro una vez más al barco más específicamente al cuarto de Nami donde estaba el único espejo del barco—. **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡MALDITO MUGIWARAAAAA!**

— **Pa-Parece que ya se dio cuenta** —Dijo Rey agarrándose de la barandilla, el grito lo sorprendió tanto que casi hizo que se callera al agua.

— **Realmente me sorprende que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes** —Le siguió Tigre, había pensado que su ex-capitán era más inteligente.

— **Solo espero que no la pague con nosotros** —Termino Funan en lo alto del nido de cuervo fijando su vista en la isla.

— **Grroarrr** —Rugió Ritchi estando de acuerdo, a la vez que tomaba el timón navegando hacia la isla, Nami no solo le había enseñado modales en la mesa sino que también le enseño navegación, aunque aún era un principiante pero bajo la tutela de la peli-naranja el león aprendería en poco tiempo.

Buggy salió hecho una fiera, echando humo de las orejas y con toda la cara tan roja como su nariz, resultaba que Luffy había ideado un plan por si en algún momento él no se encontraba y Buggy quisiera escapar, en ese momento Buggy tenía su cuerpo era verdad pero le faltaba una parte muy importante "el cuello", el cual estaba en posesión de Luffy, de esa manera no podía huir sin esa parte con la cual fácilmente Luffy podría apretar para asfixiar a Buggy y matarlo.

— **¡Ese maldito Mugiwara!** —Comenzó el payaso a maldecir, si iba ser un viaje muy largo.

El barco se acercó rápidamente a la isla pero antes de que llegaran a un buen lugar para anclar, una gigantesca sombra se observó en el mar y de ella emergió Nessie gruñendo y rugiendo.

— **¡AAAAAHHH VOLVIO!**

— **¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!**

— **¡LUFFY-SENCHOOOOO!**

— **¿¡COBY-SAN QUÉ HACEMOS!?** —Los hermanos con cascadas de lágrimas bajando por sus rostros miraron a Coby.

— **¡CALLENSE!** —Grito Buggy acaparando toda la atención—. **Preparen los cañones con Buggy-Balas** —Nadie se movió—. **¡AHORA!**

— **¡HAI!**

Funan, Rey y Tigre se adentraron en el barco para preparar los cañones, Buggy saco varios de sus cuchillo, estaban tan enojado que no le importaba lanzarse contra un yonko en ese mismo instante.

— **¡PRINCESA!** —Coby se agarró fuertemente a la barandilla —. **¡PRINCESA! ¡ATACAAA!** —La nombrada vio a Coby y luego a su adversario—. **¡NO OLVIDES TU ENTRENAMIENTO! ¡NO DECEPCIONES A LUFFY-SAN!**

Eso fue suficiente para armar de valentía a Princesa, corto las cuerdas que al amarraban al barco y se lanzó contra el rey marino, se enrosco en su largo cuello y comenzó a presionar, Nessie rugió fuertemente y sus movimiento se volvieron lentos ante la falta de aire, Buggy voló hasta la cabeza del Nessie y con uno de sus cuchillos le hizo varios cortes, el rey marino saco su larga cola del agua y le dio un fuerte coletazo en la cabeza a Princesa que fue más que suficiente para atontarla y que dejara de hacer presión en el cuello de Nessie.

— **¡BUGGY-SAN, PRINCESA! ¡ALEJENSE!** —Grito Coby, Princesa se deslizo en el mar y se alejó lo más que pudo sabiendo lo que venía, Buggy voló de regreso al barco—. **¡FUEGO!**

BUM, BUM, BUM.

Tres cañones sonaron impactando en el objetivo, la explosión resonó a varios kilómetros a la redonda, el humo no dejaba ver nada, poco a poco la nube de humo se disipo dejando a la vista a Nessie el cual estaba rostizado y noqueado, la criatura marina se fue hundiendo poco a poco.

— **¡Lo hicimos!** —Coby se dejó caer en la cubierta.

— **¡GRRRRRR!** —Rugió sonoramente Ritchi señalando el cielo donde se acercaba una bola de fuego idéntica a la de la otra vez y esta vez no estaba Luffy para salvarlos.

— **¡RITCHI! ¡A ESTRIBOR! ¡A ESTRIVOR!, ¡PRINCESA EMPUJA EL BARCO!, ¡BAJEN LA BELA MAYOR!, ¡AHORA!, ¡AHORA!, ¡AHORA!** —Comenzó a Gritar Buggy a todo pulmón, los demás aterrados comenzaron a acatar sus órdenes, la explosión impacto a unos metros del barco.

La nave se estremeció fuertemente la madera crujió y una que otra cuerda se rompió, pero el barco seguía a flote e intacto.

— **Ocultémonos antes de que nos disparen otra vez** —Dijo Coby todos asistieron y se ocultaron rápidamente en una formación rocosa—. **Busquemos a Nami-san y a los demás para salir de aquí** —Nadie cuestiono sus palabras ni siquiera Buggy.

.

.

.

.

.

En la isla en una de sus costas, el cuerpo inconsciente de Luffy llegaba siendo empujado por la marea que iba y venía constantemente, allí estuvo por un tiempo hasta que dos sujetos llegaron uno gordo y el otro flaco.

— **¿Está vivo?** —Preguntó el flaco a ver a su compañero patear el cuerpo.

— **No lo creo, no respira… Murió ahogado** —Contestó.

— **Mmmm un cadáver no le será de utilidad a Ganzack-sama.**

— **Tal vez, pero puede que tenga algo de valor** —El hombre obeso se agacho para registrar a Luffy cuando sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el trasero—. **¡AAAAYYYY MAMI! ¿Qui-Quién demonios fue?** —Pregunto dándose la vuelta de un brinco, sacó un cuchillo para amenazar a su atacante pero no encontró a nadie.

Ambos bajaron la mirada y se encontraron con una persona de estatura pequeña la cual vestía una armadura y un casco, en una de sus manos llevaba una lanza, aunque esto no lucia como una; si no que parecía ser el palo de una escoba la cual tenía amarrada un cuchillo en uno de sus extremos. Esta persona los amenazo con su improvisada lanza, aunque el sujeto flaco lo agarró del brazo donde sostenía dicha arma.

— **¿Quién eres tú?** —Preguntó el hombre tomando la visera del casco para ver el rostro de esta persona, cuando logró subir la visera se dio cuenta con sorpresa y gracia que era tan solo una pequeña niña—. **¡Es solo una mocosa!**

— **¡Piratas!** —Dijo con molestia la pequeña—. **¡Devuélvame a mi papá!**

— **¿Quieres morir? ¿O no?, Mocosa…. Mira que atacar por la espalda ¡Eso es bajo!**

— **Y me lo dice un pirata… Además ¡Yo odio a los piratas!** —Sin siquiera dudar la niña le dio una fuerte patada en la entre pierna al flaco el cual cayo de rodillas gimiendo de dolor, sin perder el tiempo ella ataco con su lanza al gordo pero solo lo rozo.

Seguidamente una divertida y tonta persecución dio inicio, la pequeña corría de un lado a otro seguida de los dos piratas los cuales pasaban encima de Luffy una y otra vez haciendo así que el agua retenida por sus pulmones saliera como si de una fuente de agua se tratara, la niña corría siendo inmune a los golpes y cortes gracias a su armadura pero en una de esas tropezó y cayó al suelo en el preciso momento en el que Luffy abría los ojos.

— **Jajajaja hasta aquí llegaste mocosa.**

Luffy tocio fuertemente y se volteó boca abajo escupiendo toda el agua salada que había tragado, se sentó cuando por fin termino de toser cerro los ojos debido al salado sabor que tenía en la boca, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta con horror que su camisa negra estaba toda sucia y llena de manchas de arena en forma de pisadas, con el ceño fruncido volteo a todos lados buscando a los culpable cuando vio a dos hombres, automáticamente su cerebro de goma hizo "clip".

— **¡Oigan!** —Llamó, ambos sujetos lo/a voltearon a ver—. **Pagaran por ensuciarme la ropa… ¡** _ **Gomu Gomu No Basuka**_ **!** —Luffy estiro sus brazos hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante mandando a volar a los dos hombres en dirección a las rocas de la costa, las cuales atravesaron hasta que no se vieron más—. **¡Maldición! Ayer lave esta camisa.**

— **¡Eso fue increíble!** —Dijo la niña acercándose a Luffy mientras intentaba limpiar su ropa—. **¿Cómo hiciste para estirar tus brazos Onii-chan?**

— **Yo comí la Gomu Gomu no** **Mi** —Y como siempre hacia se estiro la mejilla—. **Yo soy un hombre goma.**

— **¡Increíble!** —La niña saltaba en su sitio emocionada—. **Eres impresionante Onii-chan, yo soy Medaka por cierto.**

— **Monkey D. Luffy el futuro de Rey de los piratas** —El estómago de Luffy gruño fuertemente exigiendo comida—. **¡Que hambre!**

El entusiasmo de Medaka bajo al saber que era un pirata— **¿No crees que es muy ambicioso querer ser el rey de los piratas?**

— **Yo a tú edad no usaba esas esas palabras, los niños de hoy en día saben demasiado, y contentado a tu pregunta** —La miro directamente a los ojos y se dio cuenta del tono verde esmeralda que tenía—. **La posibilidad de realizar un sueño es lo que hace la vida sea interesante.**

— **Pruébalo.**

A Luffy le causo gracia eso— **¿Cómo?**

— **Esta isla está invadida por un pirata llamado Ganzack, si lo derrotas entonces creeré que es posible que puedas convertirte en el rey de los piratas.**

— **Bien, pero antes tendrás que darme algo de comer, tengo mucha hambre y el agua de mar me ha debilitado mucho.**

Medaka alzo una ceja—. **¿Cómo el agua de mar te puede debilitar?**

— **Los usuarios de las akuma no mi son maldecidos con no poder nadar, si caemos en el mar solo nos hundimos, como un martillo.**

— **Oh** —Medaka se quedó en silencio pensando en algo—. **Vamos a mi casa para que comas algo.**

— **Tú guías.**

.

.

.

.

.

En la misma isla pero al otro lado se encontraba un Roronoa Zoro total e irremediablemente perdido, mientras más y más se adentraba en el bosque más círculos daba y al final terminaba de vuelta en la orilla de la playa.

— **¡Demonios! ¿Por qué siempre termino aquí?** —Se rascó la cabeza viendo las olas golpear contra las rocas, a la vez que suspiraba.

Se adentró una vez más jurando que si no lograba salir, iba a talar todo el bosque hasta encontrar la salida, avanzo unos metros por una parte rocosa hasta que escucho algo.

— **¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Se lo suplico!**

Intrigado Zoro fue en esa dirección subió unas cuantas rocas y logro ver a unos cinco piratas agrediendo a un pobre anciano, se acercó por detrás en silencio como un depredador que quiere acorralar a una presa.

— **¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?** —Gruño con voz grave.

Los sujetos se voltearon a verlo con malas caras y las armas afuera.

— **¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Y porque no estas trabajado junto a los otros?**

Antes de que Zoro contestara uno de ellos bajo la vista a las espadas del peli-verde, su cuerpo empezó a temblar sin control— **Tr-Tres es-espadas… E-Es el cazado de piratas Roronoa Zoroooo.**

Las caras de burlas de los piratas desaparecieron y unas muecas de miedo y terror aparecieron. Zoro sonrió ladeadamente y en menos de lo que canta un gallo los cinco hombres estaban inconscientes a los pies del espadachín.

— **¿Estás bien anciano?** —Zoro con poco tacto ayudo al señor a levantarse.

— **Sí, muchas gracias muchacho… ¿Qué puedo hacer para agradecerte?** —En contestación a la interrogante el estómago de Zoro gruño asiéndolo sonrojarse y desviar la mirada—. **Tu estomago ha hablado por ti muchacho, ven vamos a mi casa.**

Con una mano en la espalda y otra en un pequeño y viejo bastón el anciano comenzó a caminar siendo seguido de cerca por Zoro, luego de una no muy larga caminata llegaron a un pequeño pueblo el cual estaba desierto.

— **Parece que nos siguen las ciudades fantasmas** —Murmuro Zoro en voz baja recordando el ultimo pueblo en el que había estado.

Caminaron hasta una pequeña y modesta casa al final del pueblo la cual parecía que se iba a venir abajo de un momento a otro, cabe mencionar que hubieran llegado antes pero estábamos hablando de Zoro. El anciano abrió la puerta y el bastón se le cayó de la impresión.

— **Pe-Pero ¿Qué?... ¡Luffy!** —A Zoro se le cayó la mandíbula al mirar en el interior.

La casa por dentro era bastante modesta, aunque eso no era lo impresionante si no el hecho que Luffy parecía salir de un baño, ya que tenía una toalla en el cabello y otra en la cintura, y no solo eso sino que también estaba mostrándole los músculos a una niña que lo veía con expresión de admiración.

— **¡Oh! Zoro… ¡Estás vivo!** —Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa despreocupada, dejando de mostrar sus bises.

— **¡Luffy!... ¡No pensé que tuvieras también este tipo de gustos!**

La sonrisa de Luffy se esfumo cambiándola por una mueca de molestia y le salió una vena de irritación en la cabeza, desde el incidente con Buggy todos habían dado por hecho de que era gay y absolutamente todos lo/a evitaban cuando era la hora del baño, la mayoría lo hacía porque disfrutaban molestar a Luffy (Era un pequeña venganza por el entrenamiento infernal).

— **¡Zoro!** —Dijo Luffy en tono de advertencia, le indignaba el solo hecho de que Zoro pensara que tuviera tendencia pedófilas, quizás tuviera dudas en cuanto a su sexualidad pero ¡Jamás! le pondría las manos encías a un niño—. **Si** **Sigues con eso no sé… Tal vez puedas perder tu inocencia.**

— **¡JA!** —Se burló Zoro, divertido por la situación—. **¡Él que podría perder su inocencia seria otro!**

Luffy se sonrojo pero no iba a perder pero cuando le iba a contestar alguien lo/la interrumpió— **¿A qué se refieren con perder la inocencia?** —Preguntó confundida Madaka al no entender de que hablaban, Luffy y Zoro se vieron las caras sin saber que decir.

— **No dicen nada que te interese** **Medaka** —Interrumpió el anciano—. **Se puede saber ¿Quién es este joven medio desnudo?** —Pregunto nada contento.

Al final había terminado explicando todo lo que había sucedido, Luffy ya estaba vestido y con su ropa seca y limpia, aunque estando vestido completamente de negro a excepción de los zapatos sentía que el calor lo estaba asando o mejor dicho achicharrando, estaba seguro que en Arabasta el calor seria cien veces peor, pero era mejor no pensar en eso.

— **Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué será de Nami?** —Pregunto Zoro, en el momento que ambos satisfacían a sus estómagos—. **Se la llevo ese rey marino.**

— **Ella está en esta isla, y por los momentos está bien… Coby y los demás se dirigen hacia aquí** —Contesto Luffy sin dejar de comer.

— **Haki de observación… Creí que aún no lo dominabas.**

— **No lo hago, pero si me siento y me concentro el sentir todo a mí alrededor puedo hacerlo, aunque requiero toda mi concentración.**

— **Jóvenes** —Dijo el anciano de pronto sacado una pipa de uno de sus bolsillos—. **Cuando acaben de comer, váyanse este no es un lugar seguro.**

— **¿A qué se refiere?** —Pregunto Zoro.

— **Hasta hace poco esta era una isla muy pacíficas** —Dijo inhalando de su pipa y seguidamente dejar salir el humo—. **Antes de que llegara Ganzack y su tripulación, se llevaron a todos los adultos, hombres y mujeres solo dejaron a los niños y ancianos** —Conto sombríamente el anciano.

— **¿Y los adultos? ¿Dónde están?**

— **Ven esa torre de allá** —Señalo con la cabeza una torre bastante alta que se veía por la ventana—. **Los obligan a trabajar allí… La torre de diablo.**

Una fuerte explosión se oyó la cual hizo que la pequeña casa se estremeciera, Luffy y Zoro se pusieron en alerta, la tierra tembló y el sonido de un cañón sonó, y al cabo de un rato se escuchó otra explosión está mucho más fuerte que la anterior.

Luffy miro por la ventana a la torre del diablo de la cual salía humo— **Esa torre, no es una torre es un ¡Cañón!, ¡De ahí nos dispararon!** —Gruño Luffy—. **Gracias por todo** **abuelo.**

Luffy salió de la casa en dirección a la torre, una pequeña sombra le tapaba los ojos, no recordaba haber leído o visto nada de lo que estaba pasando en el manga o en el anime, sonrió de lado parecía que el mundo de One Piece le tenía deparado muchas sorpresas.

Una vez en la base de la torre Zoro y Medaka llegaron al lado de Luffy, los tres seescabulleron en el lugar noqueado a unos piratas que hacia guardia, normalmente Luffy entraría armando un alboroto pero al estar Medaka con ellos, su instinto materno había salido a flote y había decidido ir por lo seguro entrar sin ser vistos, mientras más se internaban en ese lugar se aseguraba a cada rato de que la pequeña estuviera bien y no se quedara atrás.

Llegaron a un espacio grande bastante oscuro pero algo iluminado gracias a algunas lámparas de aceite, se ocultaron tras unas cajas, viendo el movimiento algunas personas llevando cajas aquí allá y uno que otro pirata dando órdenes todos ellos se encontraban a un lado de una enorme cerca que dividía el espacio, la curiosidad de Luffy salió a flote y abrió una de las cajas esperanzado/a con la idea de encontrar comida ya que aún su estómago no estaba satisfecho, para su decepción solo encontró dinamita.

— **Qué bueno que ninguno de nosotros fuma** —Murmuro, si todas esas cajas contenían lo mismo, no quería estar allí si alguien encendía un encendedor, con cuidado coloco la tapa donde iba, el sonido de algo romperse alerto al grupo, uno de los trabajadores se le había caído una caja y el contenido estaba esparcido por todo el lugar, no tardo mucho alguien en regañarlo.

— **¡Es mi papá!** —Dijo Medaka, para salir corriendo hacia él, solo que no llego muy lejos antes de que Luffy la atrapara—. **¡Suéltame Luffy!, ¡Es mi papá!**

— **Tranquila yo rescatare a tu papá, pero primero ve la situación claramente nos superan en número, no puedes lanzarte así como así, necesitas un plan…** —Luffy se sintió raro/a por no decir menos al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, se tocó el cuello y trago fuertemente ¿En serio había dicho eso?—. **Hay unos treinta hombres por aquí detrás de la reja, unos veinte…. ¿Ven alguno que tenga una llave?**

Todos comenzaron a inspeccionar a los piratas— **Aquel gordo de allá lleva un llavero en la cintura** —Señalo Medaka al cabo de un rato.

— **Bien este es el plan…** —Luffy se sintió extraño/a al decir esa simple frase.

.

.

.

.

.

Dentro de la base no sucedía nada extraño u emocionante, todos los piratas estaban relajados o simplemente aburridos ese era el caso del guardián de las llaves, que era tan obeso que apenas y podía verse la punta de los pies, bostezo audiblemente a la vez que se sacaba un moco de la nariz.

— **¡Qué asco! ¿Acaso tu mamá no te enseño modales?** —El gordo bajo la mirada viendo a una niña que le señalaba algo detrás de él, cuando volteo fue recibido por un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo noqueo—. **Bien hecho Zoro… Ya tengo las llaves.**

— **Oigan idiotas por aquí** —Grito Luffy llamando la atención, a la vez que golpeaba a todo el que estuviera cerca.

— **¡Nos atacan!**

— **¡Atrápenlo!**

Una gran cantidad de enemigos comenzaron a salir de todos lados en dirección a Luffy, él/la cual se divertía golpeado, pateando y derribando a todo aquel que se le acercara. Aprovechando que toda la atención estaba en Luffy, Zoro y Medaka se encargaron de abrir las celdas, de manera rápida los aldeanos comenzaron a abandonar uno tras otro el lugar.

— **¡Salgan de aquí!** —Zoro grito a los aldeanos que no dudaron en salir corriendo.

— **¡Papá por aquí!**

— **¡Medaka!** —El padre de la niña se acercó a ella y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas—. **Pe-Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?** —Pregunto claramente preocupado de ver a su hija en ese lugar.

— **No es momento para eso, papá hay que salvar a las mujeres, ellas están atrapadas en el piso de abajo.**

El padre de Medaka entendiendo la situación se llevó consigo a varios hombres para rescatar a las mujeres secuestradas, Medaka guiaba el grupo escaleras abajo ya que ella poseía las llaves, mientras que Zoro se encargaba de los piratas que interferían con la huida de los aldeanos.

— **¡Detente o disparamos!** —Dijo un pirata barbudo mostrando varios cañones cargados los cuales apuntaban hacia Luffy.

— **¡Disparen!** —Reto, los piratas lo/la miraron como si le faltara un tornillo.

— **¿¡Disparen!?** —Grito el barbudo no muy seguro.

Los piratas solo acataron la orden encendiendo la mecha que activaría los cañones, el sonido chispeante del fuego comiendo la mecha se oyó a pesar del todo el ajetreo y uno a uno los cañones se disparando.

— **¡** _ **Gomu Gomu no Fusen**_ **!***

Luffy trago todo el aire que le era posible hinchándose convirtiéndose en una bola gigante de aire, las balas impactaron en él/ella y revotaron destrozando todo a su paso, el techo de manera mecánica se comenzó a abrir dejando paso a la luz solar que iluminaba todo a su alrededor.

De esta manera se podía observar que la instalación era bastante moderna, con paredes de metal y varios paneles con varios botones y palancas, incluso se podía ver una habitación arriba que tenía ventanales, Luffy que aún estaba inflado/a podía ver que ese cuarto era una especia de sala de control.

Luffy se desinflo en el mismo momento que una persona enmascara salto del techo estando enganchado de un arnés, el desconocido en un descuido de Luffy tomó el sombrero de paja y apretando un botón haciendo que el arnés fue de retroceso elevándolo.

— **¡Oe!** —Grito Luffy molesto/a, estiro su mano hacia arriba tomó el techo y se lanzó hasta arriba, una vez arriba comenzó a perseguí al ladrón de sombreros—. **¡Oye! ¡Tú! ¡Devuélveme mi sombrero!**

Llagaron a la costa de la playa pero el enmascarado no pudo ir muy lejos ya que Luffy gracias a un _Soru*_ se detuvo enfrente de él, con sus manos tomó los brazos de este y los apretó fuertemente zanganeándolo un poco, su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca molesta.

— **Luffy me haces daño.**

Ante esa voz Luffy se detuvo y le quito la máscara, resultando que debajo de ella estaba Nami.

— **¡Na-Nami! ¡Lo siento!** —Se disculpó de inmediato soltándola—. **¡Realmente lo siento!, no me di cuenta que eras tú.**

Se había segado tanto por la rabia de que alguien desconocido tuviera su sombrero que no se percató de que era Nami, no sintió su presencia, mejor dicho no se molestó en sentir su presencia.

— **No importa, fue mi culpa** —Dijo Nami desviando la mirada hacia aún lado sobándose sus brazos aún con el sombrero en su poder.

De un momento a otro una gigantesca ola se acercó a la playa, Luffy paso su brazo por la cintura de Nami pegándola a su cuerpo, la navegante se sonrojo fuertemente ante ese inesperado gesto claro que no le duro mucho ya que al cabo de unos segundos sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo.

Haciendo uso del _Geppo_ ambos se quitaron del medio de la ola que arraso gran parte de la playa, para Luffy era la primera vez que usaba esta habilidad cargando una persona y se dio cuenta que fácilmente podría cargar a tres sino cuatro persona y aún poder usar el _Geppo_ sin problema.

Del mar emergió un rey marino usando un casco que usarían los samuráis, aunque el pobre animal se veía bastante mal ya que gran parte de su cuerpo estaba herido, Luffy y Nami vagamente se preguntaron qué le había sucedido y como era posible que se pudiera mover.

Ambos tocaron la arena una vez más pero aún así no se separaron, subieron la mirada ya que parado encima de la cabeza del rey marino había una persona que parecía cangrejo.

— **¡Oh! ¡Es el monstruo del lago Ness! y un… ¿Cangrejo?, ¡Qué extraña combinación!**

— **¡NO SOY UN CANGREJO!** —Grito indignado el hombre—. **¡Soy el general pirata, Ganzack!**

— **Luffy acaba con él, para que pueda llevarme todos sus tesoros** —Ordenó Nami con una sonrisa sádica, disfrutando de la cercanía de su capitán.

— **¡Nami! ¿Me estas traicionando?** —Preguntó incrédulo Ganzack.

— **No recuerdo haberme unido a ti** —La mujer le sacó la lengua abrazándose más a Luffy, ya se le había pasado el susto.

— **No sé qué estaba pasando aquí, pero puedo darme una idea** —Dijo Luffy negando con la cabeza viendo a Nami tan pegadita a él/ella, no es que le molestara al fin y al cabo eran nakamas.

Ganzack bajo de la cabeza de Nessie y se abalanzo contra su oponente, Nami no dudo en esconderse entre unas rocas aunque antes de irse le colocó el sombrero a Luffy, teniendo el cuerpo libre y su sombrero de paja se dedicó a estudiar a su oponente, dos gitanescas pinzas de cangrejo salieron de su espalda y comenzaron a cerrarse con fuerza clip, clip, clip se escuchaba continuamente.

Las grandes pinzas se dirigían hacia Luffy, intentando aferrarse a alguna extremidad para romperle algún hueso y desgárrale la piel, pero Ganzack no podía seguirle la velocidad a su oponente.

— **Deja de moverte** —Gruño Ganzack.

— **No quiero** —Un puñetazo le impacto en la cara de cangrejo, Ganzack escupió sangre y miro a Luffy con odio—. **Eres débil** —Se burló Luffy con una sonrisa confiada.

Se dedicó a esquivar los filosos dientes de Nessie que se había metido en donde no lo llamaban, de un movimiento rápido Luffy estiro su brazo y le dio un potente golpe en la quijada al animal, que lo elevo unos metros en el aire, cayó estrepitosamente en el agua mojando todo a su paso.

Una fuerte explosión sacudió la isla entera.

— **¿¡Qué está pasando!?** —Pregunto Nami a nadie realmente viendo con los ojos abiertos como la isla se partía.

— **¿¡Pe-Pero qué!?** —Luffy perdió el equilibrio debido al terremoto y Ganzack no perdió la oportunidad y lanzo una especie de masa rosada.

Luffy no tuvo el menor problema en esquivar eso con el _Soru_ , claro que toda su concentración estaba en el galeón de acero reforzado que apareció de la nada, o mejor dicho que se desprendió de la isla, la torre del diablo que se veía en toda la isla era solo el cañón de ese enorme barco.

— **¿¡Un barco!?** —Nessie había tomado posición, la misma que usaba Princesa para arrastrar el barco—. **Parece que no soy el único que usa reyes marinos para remolcar los barcos.**

— **¿Quién habrá soltado mi barco?** —Luffy y Nami no eran los únicos sorprendidos por la aparición del galeón.

— **¡GYHAHAHAHAHA!** —Se escuchó una risa a lo lejos—. **¡Ese barco es una maravilla!** —Entre las rocas salió Buggy al cual le brillaban los ojos—. **¡Mugiwara!**

— **¡Buggy! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están los demás?**

— **¡Mugiwara! ¡Acepto! ¡Me unirme a ti!** —Luffy levanto una ceja incrédulo/a, ¿A que venía ese cambio tan radical de opinión?—. **Pero con una condición.**

— **Ya sabía yo que aquí había gato encerrado** —Él/ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miro aburrido/a—. **¿Qué es lo que quieres Buggy?**

— **Mugiwara yo soy un capitán y ni tú ni nadie me podrá quitar eso, mis hombres vendrán con nosotros y yo seré su capitán, te acompañare en tu viaje no como un subordinado más, quiero que seamos aliados y tengamos una relación de iguales.**

Luffy se sorprendió y comprendió que lo que Buggy intentaba decirle, había sido egoísta todo lo que hizo, nunca se paró a pesar en lo que pasaba por la cabeza de él.

Asistió con la cabeza— **Acepto Buggy, accedo a esta alianza pirata.** —Buggy sonrió todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado.

— **Excelente, segundo como ambos somos iguales ¡Quiero mi cuello de vuelta!**

Luffy parpadeo recordando en ese momento que se lo había quitado, realmente se había olvidado con tantas cosas en su cabeza— **Claro, ¡Nami!**

De un pequeño bolso que traía la navegante encima saco el cuello, este sobrevoló por las cabezas de todo hasta que se unió a Buggy.

— **Al fin me siento completo… Bien y tercero Mugiwara quiero ese barco** —Señalo Buggy el galeón.

— **¿¡QUÉ!?** —Preguntaron Luffy, Nami y Ganzack.

— **¿Para qué? Tú ya tienes un barco.**

— **¿Para qué quieres un barco? En especial un Galeón** —Pregunto Nami metiéndose en la conversación—. **Sabes lo caro que será mantener ese barco, y que todo el dinero saldrá de** _ **mi**_ **bolsillo.**

— **El cañón** —Contesto Buggy como si eso lo explicara todo, pero al ver las caras de confusión continúo—. **Si usamos ese cañón con mis Buggy-Balas seremos imparable en el Grand Line.**

— **Luffy no lo estarás considerando ¿Verdad?** —Indago Nami preocupada viéndolo tan pensativo, se preocupó a un más cuando el ojo derecho se volvió un cañón y su ojo izquierdo una Buggy-Bala, al final comenzaron a dar vueltas como en una máquina de apostar incluso podía escuchar el sonido que hacía la traga monedas, al final las vueltas se detuvieron en un sombrero de paja con una corona.

El cerebro gomoso de Luffy llego a una conclusión:

 _ **Cañón Gigante + Buggy-Balas = Rey de Los Piratas.**_

— **El barco es tuyo** —Aprobó el capitán con estrellas en los ojos, ¿Cómo Luffy había llegado a la conclusión que llego? Nadie lo sabría—. **Jajajajaja Yo soy el Rey de los Piratas** —Dijo Luffy de lo más feliz, avergonzado/a de la multitud que lo animaba por haberse convertido en el Rey de Los Piratas, aunque todo esto solo era un espejismo, el calor le había fundido el cerebro.

— **Lo perdimos** —Dijo Nami cayendo al suelo, haciendo cuentas mentales de los gastos que tendría que haber ya que habían adquirido no solo uno sino dos barcos.

— **¿Realmente creen les daré** _ **MI**_ **barco? ¡MUGIWARA!** —Grito el cangrejo acercándose con sus pinzas de cangrejo dispuesto a atravesar el cuerpo de Luffy.

Luffy estaba en su mundo totalmente distraído/a y no vio la amenaza, cuando de un momento a otro se escuchó un gran estruendo, todos los presentes (excepto Luffy) dirigieron la vista al lugar del sonido, un mal presentimiento cruzo el cuerpo de todos, a lo lejos se escuchó un "Cuidado abajo".

Un objeto no identificado se acercaba hacia ellos a una gran velocidad, Buggy tuvo que separarse para no ser arrollado, Nami se salvó de milagro ya que aquel objeto que resultó ser una bola, salto encima de ella justo antes de impactarla.

La bola sin control se dirigió hacia Ganzack, este con sus pinzas intento frenar la bola, un ruido chisporroteante se escuchó por todo el lugar cuando las pinzas impactaron contra la bola, el cangrejo fue empujado unos cuantos pasos dejando un rastro en la arena pero al final con todas las fuerzas en los pies detuvo la bola.

— **¡TIGRE! ¡SI NO SIGUES RODANDO! ¡NAMI-SAN TE ALCANZARA PARA MATARTE!** —Grito Funan con todas sus fuerzas al lado de Buggy.

La bola que resulto ser Tigre, comenzó a rodar con aún más potencia y velocidad, la sonrisa victoriosa de Ganzack se borró cuando se dio cuenta que la fuerza de la rotación pudo más que él, saltaron chispas en todas direcciones y las puntas de las pinzas se rompieron.

Tigre chocó contra Ganzack llevándoselo consigo.

— **¡TIGRE DETENTE! ¡LUFFY-SENCHO ESTA AL FRENTE!** —Esta vez grito Rey con todo lo que daban sus cuerdas bucales.

Tigre no pudo detenerse rodo y rodo hasta que chocó contra Luffy el/la cual aún estaba en la luna, los tres terminaron impactando en un conjunto de rocas, levantando una nube de polvo y arena Nami, Buggy, Rey y Funan se acercaron y lo que vieron fue más que suficiente para sacarles una gotita en la cabeza.

Alrededor de la cabeza de Luffy flotaban sombreros de pajas con coronas.

— **Y-Yo so-soy el, el Rey de Los Piratas~** —Dijo Luffy con los ojos en forma de espirales y un inmenso chichón en la cabeza.

En el caso de Tigre a su alrededor flotaban estrellas y jarras de cerveza.

— **Hay es-estrellas hip, y cer-cerveza por todos laaadooo~sss hip** —Dijo borracho el moreno en la mismas condiciones que su capitán.

En la cabeza de Ganzack flotaban sombreros de pajas, bolas y estrellas.

— **Cre-Creo qu-que per-per-perdiiii~** —Dijo Ganzack para caer inconsciente.

Bajando de unas rocas llegaba Coby montado en el lomo de Ritchi, y atrás del peli-rosa se podía ver el cuerpo golpeado e inconsciente de Zoro el cual tenía los ojos en forma de espirales.

— **¿Qué demonios le sucedió a Tigre?** —Pregunto Nami colocando las manos en la cadera—. **Y Funan ¿Qué quisiste decir cuándo gritaste?**

Funan trago saliva audiblemente a la vez que sus piernas temblaban sin control, hacer enfadar a Nami-san era una sentencia de muerte gracias a Enel y Buggy intervino.

— **¿Por qué esta Roronoa inconsciente?**

— **Cuando llegamos a la torre y nos separamos Buggy-san** —Comenzó a hablar Coby—. **Tigre se perdió cuando lo encontramos estaba en el suelo de la cocina con cinco barriles de cerveza vacíos, cuando intentamos bajarlos por unas escaleras se no resbalo y…**

— **Comenzó a rodar, derribando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino** —Continuo Rey—. **Incluso a Zoro-sempai, destruyo muchas cosas en especial una cabina que parecía importante.**

— **Después de eso apareció ese barco** —Hablo Funan—. **Estuvimos persiguiendo a Tigre por todo el lugar hasta que llegamos hasta aquí.**

— **Ya veo** —Dijo Buggy.

.

.

.

.

.

— **¡QUÉ NO!**

— **¡QUÉ SI!**

— **¡NO!**

— **¡SI!**

—… **Luffy no lo ha aprobado** —Contrataco Nami echando humo por la orejes del enojo que tenía.

— **Son solo detalles además a Mugiwara no le importara** —Rechino los dientes Buggy de impotencia ante la terquedad de la mujer—. **¡Tú solo eres la navegante!** **Además cuando mugiwara o Roronoa no estén en condiciones yo tomare le bando, como aliados que somos es lo más lógico.**

— **¡Soy la mejor navegante del mundo! ¡Pero para tú información cuando ese par de alcornoques no están para tomar decisiones importantes estoy YO! ¡Y no voy a permitir que** _ **ellos**_ **vengas con nosotros!**

Nami estiro la mano señalando a todos los piratas de Ganzack que se encontraban atados de pies y manos los unos con los otros, todos ellos esperando saber cuál sería su destino, en una situación normal serían entregados a la marina pero cuando los _mugiwaras_ estaban involucrados nada resultaba normal.

— **Entonces si ellos no vienen ¿Quiénes moverán ese galeón?** —Esta vez el payaso señalo al barco acorazado que superaba en tamaño al barco rosa (El cual aún no tenía nombre) y el barco de Buggy que había arribado hace poco más de una hora.

— **¡Pues tus payasos de circo!**

Buggy trato de no lanzarle un comentario mordaz a su _nakama_ la cual miro seriamente, a ese paso su plan se iba a ir al cesto de la basura.

El Capitán Pirata Buggy el Payaso jamás soltaría su sombrero de capitán para inclinarse y seguir a alguien más, en especial si ese alguien era un mocoso de diecisiete años, pero él no era estúpido él era un estratega y siempre trataba de darle la vuelta al tablón de juego a su favor.

En una pelea contrar _mugiwara_ era perder el tiempo jamás le ganaría, el mocoso contaba con el poder de su fruta del diablo y no solo eso ese mismo día se había dado cuenta que el muy maldito también podía usar las técnicas del _rokushiki_ que solo agentes de Cp-0 podían usar, ¿Cómo conocía esas técnicas? no lo sabía con certeza pero tenía una leve sospecha, y eso no era todo el niño también podía usar _Haki_ , ni él con todo el entrenamiento que lo sometió Rayleigh lo había logrado usar.

Había notado que podía usar el _Haki_ sí, pero no de manera eficiente estaba claro que nadie le había enseñado como usarlo, y muy en el fondo sabía que si alguien le enseñaba como usarlo ese mocoso sería una gran amenaza, y aunque no lo quería reconocer el sueño de ese niño de ser el rey de los piratas podría tal vez no solo ser un sueño.

Su plan era sencillo ya que no le podía ganar en una pelea era mejor permanecer con él como aliados, aunque solo fuera por los momentos, además ese intensivo sistema de entrenamiento era bueno y eficiente en tan solo una semana había podido notar los cambios en su cuerpo aunque leves del avance, si sus subordinados se sometían al mismo entrenamiento dejarían de ser uno idiotas (Si lo admitía) y se convertirían en lo que deberían ser piratas de temer.

Además lo que dio inicio a su plan fue ese buque de guerra acorazado, la pequeña mezcla de explosivo contenido en la Buggy-Bala, sumado a la velocidad y potencia que tenía ese cañón, podría devastar una isla pequeña en solo un tiro, además de su interés por buscar y acaparar tesoro, tenía un interés por inventar cosas (En más destructivas mejor) la Buggy-Bala solo era una de sus tantas ideas, además si conseguía que el estúpido de _mugiwara_ le consiguiera las cosas necesarias para realizar sus ideas, estaba seguro que podría crear armas de destrucción masiva.

— _ **Mis**_ _ **subordinados**_ **navegaran** _ **mi**_ **barco** —Dijo resaltando las palabras—. **Estos que están aquí navegaran el galeón.**

— **Pues abandona tu barco y múdate al galeón, caso cerrado.**

— **No, definitivamente no** —Buggy negó fervientemente la cabeza, abandonar a su queridísimo barco claro que no.

Ambos se gruñeron mandándose miradas de muerte.

— **LUFFY/MUGIWARA** —Gritaron ambos volteando la mirada hacia el capitán.

Luffy estaba inocente al igual que Tigre y Zoro, aunque más que inconscientes se podía ver claramente que los tres solo estaban solamente dormidos y esto se confirmaba al escuchar un ronquido luego un silbido de nuevo un ronquido y todo se repetía constantemente.

— **Porque no solo lo deciden jugando piedra, papel y tijeras** —Dijo la pequeña Medaka la cual estaba en el lomo de Richit observando la discusión.

— **¿Dos de tres?** —Pregunto Nami.

— **Bien.**

— **Piedra, papel o tijeras.**

 _ **Piedra mata a tijeras ganador:**_

 _ **Nami**_

— **Piedra, papel o tijera.**

 _ **Papel mata Piedra ganador:**_

 _ **Buggy**_

— **Piedra, papel o tijera.**

 _ **Empate.**_

 _ **Empate**_

 _ **Empate.**_

 _ **Tijera mata papel ganador:**_

Buggy

— **GYHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Nami cayó al suelo deprimida comenzando a sacar cuentas de todos los gastos que tendrían a partir de ese día; a ese paso se iba a ir a la banca rota, eso no le convenía debido a que tenía reunir el dinero para comprar su pueblo, pero por una parte eso la alegro, ya que de esa manera podría permanecer más tiempo con Luffy y todos sus locos nakamas.

Resultado los piratas de Ganzack pasarían a ser los piratas sombreros de pajas, con exención del mismo Ganzack el cual sería entregado a la marina.

Por un lado los ex-piratas Ganzack estaban contentos de no ser entregados a la marina, pero por el otro estaban algo aterrados de estar en una tripulación con semejantes monstruos, el despiadado pirata Buggy el payaso, el peligroso cazador de pitaras Roronoa Zoro, un mujer de cabellos naranjas con una personalidad explosiva que es capaz de desafiar ampliamente al Buggy y por ultimo un hombre goma de largos cabellos negros y un sombrero de paja.

— **Bien admito mi derrota** —Nami se levantó dignamente y se dirigió a los piratas amarrados—. **Ahora ustedes a partir de ahora serán parte de la tripulación, ese que esta allá…** —Señalo a Luffy con el pulgar—. **Es el capitán, pero como está muy ocupado durmiendo yo dares las órdenes, los desataremos y comenzaran los preparativos para zarpar, y ni se les ocurra huir porque si los hacer** —Una macabra expresión se posó en su rostro—. **Princesa se los comerá** —Y como si lo hubieran ensayado Princesa dio un poderoso salto, su cuerpo entero salió del agua dio una vuelta y se volvió a sumergir—. **¿Entendieron?**

— **SI** —Contentaron con pavor.

— **¿Si qué?**

— **Sí, señora.**

Los piratas cirqueros aunque aterrados comenzaron a desatar a los que a partir de ese día serían sus nuevos nakamas, una vez desatados ambos bandos piratas que se habían convertido en uno se dirigieron a la playa para comenzar los preparativos para zarpar.

Coby se había tomado la molestia de platicar con los primeros oficiales de ambos mando para poder organizar la distribución, la mayoría de los ex-piratas de Ganzack subió al galeón mientras que la mayoría de los subordinados de Buggy subieron a su propio barco, los restantes de ambos grupos abordaron el barco rosa.

.

.

.

.

.

— **Esto no tiene caso** —Dijo Nami dándose por vencida en intentar despertar a Luffy.

— **¿Cómo demonios alguien puede tener el sueño tan pesado?** —Grito exasperado Buggy.

Hacía más de diez minutos que intentaban despertar a Luffy, Tigre había sido fácil al primer grito de Nami ya se había desertado y colocado en posición militar demasiado acostumbrado a que Luffy lo despertara así cada mañana.

Zoro había sido el segundo en despertar, Nami había propuesto lanzarlo al agua ya que esa era la única manera que ella conocía para despertar al peli-verde pero Cabaji le había sugerido a su capitán que intentara tomar sus espadas.

Algo confundidos los hermanos lo intentaron, apenas había puesto una mano en las espadas Zoro había abierto los ojos mostrando una mirada muy aterradora que hizo llorar al trío y clamarle al espadachín que no los matara y en cuanto a Luffy aún no lograban nada.

— **¿Quién es el pirata más cercano a ser el rey de los piratas**? —Pregunto Medaka.

Todos la voltearon a ver confundidos por esa pregunta fuera de contexto.

— **Es Shirohige mocosa** —Respondió Buggy de mala gana—. **¿Qué les enseñan a estos niños que no saben nada?**

La pequeña se bajó del lomo de Ritchi y se dirigió en donde estaba Luffy, se agacho para susúrrale algo que todos escucharon.

— **Luffy… En el periódico sale que Shirohige se convirtió en el Rey de Los Piratas, te ganó.**

El resultado fue de inmediato, Luffy abrió los ojos y se levantó hecho una fiera mirando a todos— **Ese maldito anciano, ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ?**

— **Vaya ya sé cómo despertarlo la próxima vez** —Dijo Nami asombrada.

— **¿¡DONDE ESTA!? ¿¡DONDE ESTA ESE VIEJO!? ¡YA VA VER! ¡NADIE ME VA A QUITAR EL TITULO!, ¡SE VA ENTERAR QUIEN ES MONKEY D. LUFFY!** —Luffy rugió y gruño como una fiera estaba más que enojado esto se veía a lo lejos sus ojos blancos y sus dientes de tiburón y las gigantescas llamas que desprendía lo demostraba.

— **¡CALLATE!** —Nami le dio un fuerte coscorrón.

— **¿¡Qué demonios te pasa Nami!?**

— **¡Cálmate! ¡Nadie te ha quitado el título del rey de los piratas!**

— **¿En serio?**

— **¡Si!**

— **¿Segura?**

— **¡Si!**

— **Nami si me mientes no te lo voy a perdonar.**

La vena de irritación que tenía Nami se incrementó y luego se escuchó un fuerte golpe y al mismo tiempo un alarido de dolor.

Luffy se sobaba la cabeza al momento que terminaban de explicarle lo que había pasado, no estar decepcionado/a era mentira, en serio había creído que ese sueño del ser rey de los piratas había sido real.

— **Ya veo conque eso fue lo que sucedió… Tigre buen trabajo encargándote de la situación.**

El nombrado a pesar de su color de piel morena se le pudo observar un pequeño sonrojo.

— **Gracias, Luffy-sench** **ō.**

— **Ya nadie nos necesita aquí, así que será mejor que no vayamos.**

— **¡LUFFY!** —Grito una voz femenina.

Él/la nombrado/a se volteo y vio a una pequeña niña correr en su dirección de cabello rosa oscuro y ojos verdes, no la había notado hasta ahora.

— **Medaka** —Se agacho para quedar a su altura.

— **Toma.**

Con una ceja alzada tomo un salvavidas— **¿Para mí?**

— **Sí, dijiste que no puedes nadar, así que con esto lo podrás hacer.**

— **Muchas gracias** —Con una sonrisa en el rostro acaricio el cabello de la pequeña—. **Adiós.**

— **Adiós, Luffy espero ver pronto tu cartel de recompensa** —Se despidió Medaka moviendo alegremente la mano.

— **Así será, y será muy alta** —Rio Luffy dándole la espalda, colocando el salvavidas en su hombro, donde tenía escrito la palabra "Gracias"—. **Ya lo veras.**

Llegaron a la costa donde los barcos estaban anclados, el galeón acorazado se veía más impotente de cerca.

Luffy silbo— **Es grande** —Desvió la mirada al mar donde Princesa jugaba con Nessie—. **¿Y eso?**

— **¡Ah! Eso** —Nami miro a los reyes marinos divertida—. **Parece que ese rey marino comprendió que derrotamos a su capitán y supongo que acepto de buena manera ser parte de la tripulación… Aunque debemos ponerle un nombre.**

— **Nessie** —Dijo Luffy decidido/a.

— **¿Por qué ese nombre?**

— **Me recuerda a un monstruo de un lago** —Respondió Luffy subiendo al galeón por la rampa que habían colocado, una vez en la cubierta vio como varios hombres trabajaban en arreglar todo para partir, a la mayoría no los conocía y a los otros los recordaba vagamente por haberlos golpeados.

Muchos lo miraban temerosos y Luffy no le gusto eso, se suponían que ellos eran sus nakamas y deberían confiar en él/ella no temerle, había mucho que arreglar, observo con interés el nuevo barco que estaba en su poder y le pareció fascinante todo lo que veía.

Camino hasta una especia de mesa de control donde había un botón verde y un micrófono, subió la mirada y observo unos altavoces, apretó el botón.

— **Quiero que todo aquel a bordo de este barco se presente en la cubierta… Ahora.**

Unas cincuenta personas estaban aglomeradas en la cubierta de ese galeón, Luffy se subió a un lugar alto para que todos los mirara, supuso que con los altavoces las personas de los otros barcos le oirían.

— **Hola soy Monkey D. Luffy** —Se presentó con una sonrisa agradable, quería que todos ellos confieran en él/ella al fin y al cabo y sin importar las razones eran sus nakamas—. **Seamos sinceros hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo y muchos de ustedes me deben de odiar e incluso me deben tener miedo** —Camino de un lado a otro—. **Pero quiero que empecemos de cero y nos conozcamos quiero saber sus nombres y cuáles son sus sueños no quiero ser un capitán que tiene miles de barco a su poder el cual no sabe el nombre de sus hombres… Ahora ustedes son mis nakamas, las personas más importantes para mí… Yo seré El Rey de Los Piratas** —Las caras de incredulidad no tardaron en aparecer—. **Pero ese título no lo podré obtener yo solo, por eso los necesito a ustedes, todos ustedes me ayudaran a cumplir mi sueño… El camino no será fácil pero les prometo que los protegeré con mi vida, tal vez no confíen en mí o en lo demás miembros, pero llegara el día en que el dolor de uno será el dolor de todos, la felicidad de uno será la felicidad de todo.**

Todo el lugar se quedó en silencio.

— **Bien dar discursos nunca ha sido lo mío así que dejemos eso de lado, ¡AHORA PARTAMOS!**

— **¡HAI!**

— **¡Bajen las velas! ¡Recojan el ancla!** —Ordeno Nami a través del micrófono—. **¿¡Qué están esperando!? ¡AHORA!**

Todos los hombres comenzaron a acatar las órdenes, Nami era la mejor navegante que pudiera existir ser capaz de navegar y dirigir tres barcos era algo que alabar, Luffy se reía cada vez que regañaba a los navegantes por hacer algo mal, estaba seguro/a de que después les daría un intensivo curso de navegación.

— **¡Bien muchachos**! —Dijo Luffy una vez estuvieron navegando en una corriente constante—. **¡Como dije antes vamos a conocernos! ¿Cómo lo haremos? ¡Pues como piratas que somos! ¡Con una FIESTA!**

— **¡Hai!**

Los barriles de cerveza se destaparon, los cocineros comenzaron a preparar un festín y ya para la noche todos estaban borrachos y felices, Luffy pasaba de aquí para allá conociendo a todo el mundo, aprendiendo nombres y recordando rostros.

Tal vez sus hombres no confiaran en él/ella o no lo vieran como su capitán pero Luffy sabía que con el tiempo eso cambiaria.

Pasaba de media noche y la luna llena estaba en lo más alto, el cielo estaba despejado de toda nube y las estrellas brillaban más que nunca, Luffy se sentó al lado de Buggy ambos estaban algo apartados de la fiesta que aún con la hora no parecía querer culminar.

— **Mugiwara** —Buggy tomó su tarro de cerveza y bebió un sorbo.

— **Buggy** —Luffy colocó en frente de ambos una botella de sake y dos platillos.

— **¿Y eso? ¿Quieres competir para ver quien bebe más?** —Pregunto con gracia y con un leve sonrojo en la cara por tanto licor en su sistema.

— **No, si quisiera competir se lo pediría a Zoro, además no me gusta el sake.**

Ambos se quedaron en un agradable silencio solo roto por las pláticas y risas de sus nakamas.

— **¿Qué es lo que quieres Mugiwara?** —Preguntó a fin el payaso.

—… —Luffy no contesto de inmediato, solo destapo la botella y sirvió el sake en ambos platillos luego le ofreció uno a Buggy, aún confundido él tomó—. **Tomemos una copa de padre a hijo.**

— **Oe Mugiwara ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?** —Buggy hablo con absoluta seriedad.

— **Claro que sé que significa… Buggy la mayoría de las alianzas piratas terminan por que alguno de los dos bandos traiciona al otro.**

— **Me estás diciendo que no confías en mi palabra** —El tonó falso de incredulidad de Buggy no engaño a nadie.

— **Así es, pero… Sé que eres un pirata de honor que jamás rompería un juramento de copas** —Luffy lo vio y tomó su platillo—. **Hagamos el juramento Buggy, soy fuerte pero no puedo llegar a ser el rey de los piratas yo solo, necesitare ayuda, la ayuda que solo me proporcionaran nakamas fuertes y leales** —Paso la vista por todos los hombres que reían y disfrutaban de la fiesta—. **Ellos ahora son mi responsabilidad… Como capitán es mi deber protegerlos y procurar que se vuelvan lo suficientemente fuerte para poder enfrentar los peligros y enemigos que se avecinan, para eso necesito capitanes como tú que me ayuden, fue un error secuestrarte y obligarte a que te hicieras mi nakama pero ahora te lo estoy pidiendo correctamente… ¿Buggy haría el juramento y te convertirías en mi primer aliado y en mi nakama?**

Buggy con miradas al cielo nocturno, de repente Buggy con ambas manos levanta el platillo al cielo.

\- **Con la luna Como testigo yo Buggy-sama, por Voluntad Propia acepto Tomar La Copa de hijo, Te Seguiré a ti te ayudare necesites Lo CUANDO, sere tu espada y tu escudo** -Seguidamente llevo el platillo de una SUS labios y Bebio Todo el contenido -. **Espero no arrepentirme de esto Mugiwara** —Gruño.

Luffy sonrió y bebió la suya— **Oh sí que te arrepentirás jajajajaja**

El pago de una mano en la cara, no se ha pasado ni un minuto ni se arrepentía, pero el juramento ya estaba hecho y se podría romper.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Aclaratorias:**

 **Geppo:** Paso Lunar.

 **Sempai:** Compañero de antes.

 **Gomu Gomu no Fusen:** Globo de goma.

 **Soru:** Afeitar.

 **Que tal mis lectores lectores, yo disculpo por la tardanza pero aquí está el séptimo capítulo, me imagino que muchos están sorprendidos por el capítulo, para el que no se ha leído este capítulo está inspirada en el Ova de 1998 titulado "One Piece Derrota al Capitán Ganzack "este Ova fue lanzado en un año antes que el anime para ver cómo el público reacciona con One Piece.**

 **Para los que quieran ver en Ova lo que pueden encontrar en Youtube, espero que les haya gustado y preparado porque en esta historia son los acontecimientos de las Ovas, Especiales y Películas.**

 **Besos.**

\- **Sara Dragonil ...**


End file.
